


The Bachelor

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando Torres, former member of boy band Los Ninos, has agreed to appear on The Bachelor in the title role to help revive his fading career.</p><p>Ten contestants are chosen to fight for his love, but who will win the heart of The Bachelor?</p><p> </p><p>(A/N - there are no pairings as yet because we can't be giving away the ending!)</p><p>Chapters 1-7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fernando took a deep breath as the driver opened the door of the hired car. You can do this, he told himself as he stepped onto the pavement in the grey of the London morning. This would be a performance like any other.

“Fernando, darling!” gushed the blond who met him, gathering the former boy band member into a crushing hug. “This is going to be so amazing, you just wait!”

“Can’t wait,” Fernando said with a broad, fake smile, that Guti bought completely. Fernando hadn’t been the fan favorite in Los Ninos for nothing. He was good looking in a non threatening way. He could smile at you like you were the only person in the universe among a crowd of thousands, and he was photogenic in a way that made professionals weep.

He’d been a world wide superstar, but all that had ended five years ago when one of his fellow band mates had been found dead in a hotel room, victim of an overdose. The band was over and so was Fernando’s career. After several failed attempts to make a go of it on his own, Fernando was left broke and agreeing to star in the latest reboot of The Bachelor for ITV. He was getting half a million for six weeks of work.

And who knew, maybe he’d find love.

Guti was chattering at him, and Fernando tuned back in as they entered the ITV offices. He was going to be seen by the stylist this morning for hair and wardrobe, lunch with the producer, and then this afternoon they’d review the tapes of the potential contestants for his love.

“Fernando, this is Cesc,” Guti said as a cheerful looking young man clutching an iPad approached them. “He’s my PA and he’s going to be available to assist you in any way.”

“Hi Fernando!” Cesc chirped. “Pleasure to meet you. Big fan!”

Fernando smiled at the man as he shook his hand. There were a lot of people who still loved him despite the way the band had fallen apart. Most of the rest of the members had been disgraced as it was revealed that they were taking drugs as well, and had been shipped off to rehab. Only Fernando had emerged unscathed. He’d managed to steer clear of all that trouble because of a grandmother who’d have been very disappointed in him had he done anything of the sort.

No, Fernando’s drug of choice had been pretty boys who turned up backstage, throwing themselves at the first openly gay member of a boy band. Who was he to turn down their fawning adoration?

“I’ll leave you in Cesc’s capable hands,” Guti said, already look at his phone and heading off.

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the hairdresser. Do you need anything? Water, juice, coffee?”

“A coffee would be great.”

“Starbucks, Costa? Latte, espresso...?” Cesc rattled off coffee options.

Fernando grinned. “Just a cup of black whatever’s handy.”

“Sure yeah,” Cesc said, making a note. “I’m a bit of a coffee snob myself. Won’t drink anything that’s not freshly made. Instant coffee will be the downfall of civilization.”

Fernando chuckled. “It could be indeed. When you have to look after yourself, you drink whatever’s handy.”

“Well, you’ve got me for the next six weeks so we’ll get you on a proper coffee diet,” Cesc told him. “Once I drop you off, I’ll go fuel us up.”

Fernando wondered for a moment that Cesc was going to get him a proper coffee as an excuse to go and get himself a proper coffee, and then he realized that Cesc actually wanted to get him a good coffee. This kid had the makings of someone who would go far in the entertainment business. He knew how to kiss asses.

Fernando could definitely learn to do that better. His solo efforts had likely failed because he’d been too interested in music and not enough in pleasing producers and kissing asses or record executives. Heaven forbid he want to make actual music.

They entered the hair dresser’s room which was a glorified closet. Sat in the chair, staring at his phone, was a man with an impressive mane of naturally curly hair.

“Carles! Fernando is here.”

“Hey,” Carles said, not looking up from his phone as he typed something in. Fernando found himself being annoyed as he was ignored for a full ten seconds before the man put his phone away and looked up. 

Fernando forced a smile again. It never did you any favors make the staff angry with you. Especially the ones who were responsible for your appearance. “Hello.”

“Sit,” Carles said as he got out of the chair. “Cesc, you going on a coffee run?”

“Of course!” Cesc said happily. “Usual?”

“Please,” Carles said as Fernando sat. He glared at the top of Fernando’s head which wore an ill-maintained mop of formerly highlighted hair. “What are we doing here?”

“Uh...” Fernando said as he looked at himself in the mirror. “To be honest, I have no idea. People used to do it all for me and I think I’ve lost the ability to groom myself.”

Carles let out a laugh. “I like you. Do you trust me to do something drastic?”

“Go for it,” Fernando agreed with the first genuine smile he’d had this morning. “Make me look desirable.”

“Boy, you could roll out of bed and look desirable,” Carles said with a flirty wink, his demeanor having done a full 180. “But I can make you look TV desirable. I know the lighting people in this place, and you really have to be careful with color or you end up looking like a clown.”

“I trust you,” Fernando said and Carles went to work.

Cesc came back with three cups from the coffee place around the corner about half an hour later. Fernando had to admit it was damn good coffee and after another hour, Carles revealed a messy, but sexy blond hairdo that Fernando was impressed with.

“I love it,” Fernando said honestly. And the best part was that it wouldn’t take much work to maintain.

“Gorgeous,” Carles pronounced as Cesc looked at his watch. 

“We better get moving. Lunch with Jose in fifteen minutes.” Cesc went to check if the car had arrived.

“Do not keep Jose waiting,” Carles said with a roll of his eyes. 

As Fernando rose, he turned to Carles. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure,” Carles said as he swept the floor. When Fernando hesitated for a moment, he looked up. “What is it?”

“Are you doing the hair for all of the contestants?”

“Sure. Why?”

“Can you...can you let me know if any of them seem....”

“Like assholes?” Carles asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes please?” Fernando said. “I mean, everyone is going to be on their best behavior in front of me, but you know some of them will just be pretending to try and stay on the show longer, and...”

Carles nodded. “I’ll keep my ears open.”

“Thanks,” Fernando said with a smile. “I mean, I know it’s all bullshit, but I’d like to not look like a complete fool.”

“At least not on television?”

“Exactly.”

 

Chapter 2

Cesc took them in a car to a trendy West End restaurant where they were shown to a table. Guti was already there, chatting on his phone.

“No, no, no, I don’t want the afternoon guy, you get him on the Radio One morning show,” Guti was saying. “You give him fifteen at 8 am or we’re pulling him, and when this thing hits big, you’re going to be crying that you didn’t get in when you could!”

Cesc sat and gestured to Fernando to do the same. The waiter approached and set a glass of water in front of both Fernando and Cesc, but provided no menus.

“Yours is already ordered,” Cesc told him. “The dieitian already called it in. Have you been seeing the trainer?”

“Sure, yeah,” Fernando said as he did like to work out. He’d rather forgotten what it was like to have complete control of your own body being taken out of your hands.

“Jose will be here soon,” Cesc assured him as he sipped his water and checked his own phone. “Jose always has to keep you waiting.”

Guti shot Cesc a glare as he continued to make a deal on the phone. Cesc just rolled his eyes at the man. What, like it was a secret that Jose had to have every single thing his way all of the time? The sooner Fernando got on board with that, the easier this show would be for everyone.

Jose arrived predictably late and gave everyone a winning smile. “Guti, Cesc, thank you for meeting me. And this must be Fernando.”

Fernando reached out and received a firm hand shake from his new boss. Fernando hadn’t had to audition for the part; when they’d called his long suffering agent with a job offer, he’d accepted it on Fernando’s behalf without even talking to him. Fernando needed work and his name was still enough to matter.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mourinho.”

“Jose, please,” he replied, but was obviously happy with the deference he was shown.

Cesc’s whole demeanor had changed and Guti’s phone had disappeared. “Jose, Carles saw Fernando this morning,” Cesc said.

Jose nodded his approval. The waiter arrived at that moment with their plates, serving first Jose, then Fernando, Guti and Cesc. Fernando saw he’d gotten a chicken breast and green beans. Could have been worse.

“Good. When do we do wardrobe?

“We were supposed to go this morning, but it didn’t happen,” Cesc apologized. “We can do it after we look at the tapes this afternoon?”

Jose waved a hand. “Go right after lunch. The contestant have been selected.”

Cesc, fork halfway to his mouth, lowered it. “They have? I thought...” Cesc began, but Jose’s look shut his mouth. 

“After a primary viewing of the tapes, we decided that there really wasn’t much choice to make,” Jose said. “Besides, Xavi and I talked it over, and we’d like to get Fernando’s first reaction to the contestants on the first night.”

Guti so totally failed to react to this, Fernando noticed. Xavi was the director, and when Fernando had talked with him a few weeks ago he’d already gotten the sense that there was animosity between him and the charismatic host.

“Don’t you agree, Fernando?”

“Sure,” Fernando replied automatically. You need the job, just let it go. “Don’t want to over think it anyway, do we?”

“Exactly,” Jose smiled at Fernando warmly. He’d yet to take a bit of his meal and picked up his phone. “I’ve got to get going. Cesc?”

“Wardrobe, check,” Cesc said. 

“Good,” Jose said. “Thursday we talk final shooting schedule with Xavi before we go live on Friday. Fernando, Guti, Cesc.”

He was gone in a moment. Fernando looked at his lunch forlornly for a moment, afraid they were going to take it away before he could eat it, but Cesc was soon shoveling his own food into his mouth again and Guti was back on his phone.

Fernando began to eat. It was going to be fine.

* * * * *

Xavi looked up as Jose entered the editing suite. “Manage to ditch the talent?”

“I told him we’d picked already,” Jose said as he pulled up a chair next to Xavi. “What have we got?”

“I’ve narrowed it down. Just need to pick a few more.”

“Take me through what you have so far,” Jose said as he glanced at Xavi’s assistant, Jordi, who jumped up to get him a drink.

“Several here were obvious choices,” Xavi said as he clicked on one video.

A tall and seriously chiseled man appeared. 

“Nice,” Jose approved.

“Name’s Cristiano. Owns a chain of high end car dealerships in London and Manchester.”

“Handsome and rich,” Jose approved as he watched the good looking man smile at the camera, answering a question that Xavi had muted. 

“Yeah, we knew we were picking him when he walked in the door. I guess his mum talked him into it. He’s also a single father with a ridiculously photogenic little kid, about four I think?”

“Audiences love the kids,” Jose agreed. “He’s in. Who else?”

Xavi clicked on several other video clips: Fernando, a dancer; Juan, a graduate student at Cambridge; Eden, a League One footballer; and Gerard, a male model.

“All of these are excellent,” Jose approved. 

“We had some really attractive applicants.”

“Once we not so accidentally leaked who the bachelor was going to be,” Jose winked at Xavi and took the cup of tea that Jordi silently offered him.

“Always a well placed source with a direct line to The Sun,” Xavi chuckled. “Now, I have a few more here that are maybes.”

The first was a dark haired young man with a mop of dark hair that fell into impossibly chocolate brown eyes. At first glance, he wasn’t the most attractive, but...

“Let me hear him,” Jose said and Xavi unmuted the clip.

“...yeah, I grew up on Grand Canaria,” he said, an accent in his voice. “My mum and dad moved to England when I was in high school. I went to Uni at Manchester and I’ve been working with my dad ever since.”

“What does you dad do?” Xavi’s voice asked.

“Owns a fish and chip shop?” the young man said, his face flushing slightly with embarrassment.

“Yes,” Jose said with a wave of his hand. “The viewers will eat that up.”

Xavi nodded and put a check next to David’s name on his list. “This next one is dying to be a musician but has completely lied about it on his application and the interview.”

A long haired young man appeared. He was tall and lanky and rather attractive.

“What does he claim to do?” Jose asked, intrigued. “He’s good looking.”

“He is,” Xavi said. “He claims he’s in college for auto mechanics, but he’s living at his parents and has a band who practice in the garage. Idiot has it all on his twitter under his own name.”

“Andy Carroll,” Jose said. “Take him.”

“He’s just using it to get exposure for his music,” Xavi said, annoyed. 

“And we know that, which puts us a step ahead of him,” Jose said. “Next?”

“This is Luis. Background check turned up a police record,” Xavi said. Jose raised hsi eyebrows. “Assault. Bit a guy.”

“Bit him?”

“It was a bar fight. Guy he bit was the kid of an attorney. Luis served probation for a couple of months.”

“The papers will find this.”

“Yup.”

“Take him,” Jose agreed.

The flipped through a couple that Jose didn’t like, until they came to a nervous looking young man with slightly bugged out eyes. “Him?”

“Him?” Xavi asked.

“What’s his name.”

“Uh...Mesut Ozil,” Xavi said. “Bartender.”

“You don’t like him?”

“He’s not very attractive,” Xavi said as they watched the tape.

“He’s got a little something, doesn’t he?” Jose said as he watched the young man relax as he talked. 

“I dunno,” Xavi said. 

“Take him. People will be drawn to that.”

Xavi nodded and checked the list. “We need one more. There was one I was thinking about...” he scanned the clips they had left and finally found what he was looking for. “I think you’ll like this one.”

Jose focused on the screen as he saw a very fit young man peeling off his shirt to reveal a myriad of gorgeous tattoos.

“Danny Agger. Tattoo artist.”

“And we have contestant number ten.”

 

Chapter 3

Juan sat on the edge of a chair, having been sternly instructed not to rumple his suit, and tried not to stare at the attractive men milling about. They all had that “where is my phone” look to them that people often got these days when you took away their social buffer. They didn’t want to risk the contestants giving anything away before the show. 

There was also the added stress of not exactly wanting to make friends with anyone, as two of them wouldn’t be around by the end of the weekend. You certainly didn’t want to make alliances with someone who wasn’t going to make it past the first round.

Juan, a student of business and sociology, had signed up for the audition on a whim, wondering if he could get a dissertation out of this experience. He already had the blessing of his tutor to give it a try, but of course it all hinged on how long he could stay around.

And it sure would have been helpful to have his phone to take some notes on.

Yes, the psychology of “reality” tv which caused otherwise rational human beings to humiliate themselves for that elusive prize of fame which was fleeting at best.

“You’re looking very serious,” said a young man with freshly cut dark hair which was trying to look not freshly cut.

Juan managed a smile. “Little nervous, I suppose.”

“I’ve David,” he said as he sat down in the chair next to Juan. 

“Juan,” he offered with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you. Where are you from?”

“London, but I’m reading at Cambridge at the moment.”

David let out a low whistle. “Reading at Cambridge, blimey. I really am the low rent boy around here.”

Juan frowned slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” David said as he scanned the room. “That one there is a dancers with the royal ballet, Fernando. That one there is a model, Gerard, and that one there owns a Ferrari dealership, Cristiano.”

“And you?”

“Work at a chippy,” David grinned.

“I’m a bartender,” said another dark haired boy who joined the conversation. “Mesut.”

Introductions were offered and he joined them. Juan started to find himself calming down as the three started to joke about their situations. They speculated that perhaps Fernando was a drunk who loved a late night fish and chips.

“So how does that explain me?” Juan wondered.

“Students are notorious drunks who like a late night kebab!” David giggled.

“He’s gonna crash his new Ferrari if he goes for Cristiano,” Mesut said as the giggles caught on.

“Isn’t that guy Danny a tattoo artists?” Juan pointed out. “Perfect end to a drunken evening!”

“You three seem to be having fun,” said Cesc, the production assistant as he joined them with his trusty iPad. 

Juan felt a bit like a naughty school boy who was supposed to be working on his lessons. But Cesc had a smile on his face.

“Just sussing out the competition,” David said. “We’re going to form a tribe and vote the others off the island.”

Cesc’s eyes widened slightly at David’s dead serious tone, but as Mesut started to giggle again, Cesc realized they were kidding. 

“No one gets voted off!” Cesc chuckled. “Fernando gets to make all the decisions.” As long as Jose approved them.

* * * *

Fernando focused on his breathing as the hot studio lights bore down on him. He’d learned a lot of techniques for controlling his nerves over years of fame. Performing he’d loved, but interviews had sent him into a cold sweat.

“Alright, we’re five minutes out,” Cesc strode onto the set. “Fernando? You know your blocking?”

Fernando nodded. “Yes.”

Cesc gave him a smile. Having worked as a PA in reality TV for three years, he’d learned to appreciate having a pro who didn’t have to be told twice to fucking not turn your back to the camera.

“Guti?”

The blond appeared, being trailed by a make up girl who was checking how he looked under the lights. “Here, here,” he said as he paused dead on his mark and patiently let the girl finish. “Good?”

“Yes,” she decided.

“You’re a star.”

The girl turned bright pink as Guti set his smile on her. She let out a giggle.

“Lola, have a look at Fernando, there’s shine on his nose,” came an annoyed bark from behind the camera. Xavi had little patience for primping talent.

Lola ran over to Fernando. “Sorry,” she said as she looked him over. Thankfully, she could use the same powder she had with Guti as they had similar skin tone.

“No worries,” Fernando said. “My nose does that.”

Lola gave him a smile and touched him up as Cesc rushed around, adjusting chairs. They’d had the contestants in earlier to make sure everyone matched up for heights, so that David wasn’t in the back row behind the towering Andy. Names were taped on the seats and Cesc had told them 101 times to be sure to sit in the right places. Live TV was so stressful.

“We’re ready,” Cesc pronounced as he scampered off the set.

“Fernando, right shoulder back,” Xavi said as he looked in the camera one more time. Fernando adjusted and Xavi nodded his approval. “Ready.”

Cesc went to check on the contestants as the show began. Guti was going to interview Fernando in the first ten minutes, cut in with clips of Fernando as a pop star. The contestants wouldn’t come on until after the first break. Much debate had been made over the order they would be introduced. The audience couldn’t get bored.

The contestants were crowded around the TV monitor as the show was beginning. “If anyone needs a bathroom break, take it now! Last time for two hours!”

Andy and Luis raced to the bathroom, nearly running into each other. 

“Sorry,” Andy said as Luis let him ahead toward the urinal.

“I’m a bit nervous, you?” Luis said as they stood next to each other.

“A bit,” Andy agreed. “And I shouldn’t have had that second can of coke with dinner.”

Luis let out a chuckle. “Could be a long two hours.”

“I suppose I don’t actually care if I win Fernando, but I’d like to stay on this show for a bit.”

“Me as well,” Luis said, thankful that someone else had voiced his nerves. “I’ve got an ex to show up, you?”

“A music career to launch,” Andy said with a chuckle. “And showing up a few exes wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Musician?” Luis asked, interested.

“I have a band, The Hammers?” Andy said. “We’re starting to get into a few clubs on the east end, but we really need a break.”

“Cool,” Luis nodded. 

“And my mum is going to toss me out if I don’t start paying rent soon, but I really don’t want some crap job.”

Luis sighed. “You want my crap job?”

“What is it?”

“I sell travel insurance on the phone. Companies send me names of people who have booked holidays and I have to ring them up and convince them to buy insurance.”

“I’ll sleep in a gutter, thanks,” Andy said as he cringed slightly.

“It only pays enough so I can sleep on said ex’s couch. I think he’d chuck me out if I didn’t chip in toward the rent which he can’t afford, either.”

“Well, when we make names for ourselves, we can get some proper jobs,” Andy said confidently. “I’ll start my band. You can move up to shifting car insurance...”

They both laughed as they paused to wash their hands. Luis was already feeling better about this evening. It was nice to have a friend.

* * * *

“Fernando, are you ready to meet your new boyfriend?” Guti asked with a trademark twinkle in his eyes. 

“I hope so,” Fernando said and they both laughed at his pre-scripted joke. Xavi tried not to cringe.

“Alright, the Bachelor is ready to meet you all!” Guti called and the camera switched its focus to the far end of the studio where a sparkly curtain of silver streamers caught the studio light.

Cesc stood backstage and signaled Gerard to step forward. Gerard did as instructed, more than practiced at emerging from the spangles without catching one with his nose or something else equally embarrassing.

When he emerged with a smile, the audience was treated to a reaction shot of Fernando, who was impressed with the good looking man.

“Fernando, we’d like you to meet Gerard Pique. Gerard is a model who has been featured in both Vogue and GQ. His favorite football team is Barcelona,” Guti made a face, “and he can cook!”

“Hi,” Fernando said as he blushed slightly. Gerard gave him a hug.

“Hello,” Gerard said in a delectably deep voice. “It’s nice to meet you Fernando. I’ve been to many of your concerts.”

“Really?” Fernando asked and had a strike of panic in his heart that maybe one of these contestants was going to turn out to be a pissed off one night stand.

“My little sister used to love Los Ninos,” Gerard admitted. “And she made me go.”

Fernando laughed in relief. “I like your little sister already.”

Guti laughed along as Gerard made his way to his seat.

Luis, Fernando, Andy, and Silva were all introduced, and Fernando warmly greeted them all. His nerves were starting to settle as the attractive men emerged, all seeming to be nice. 

“Up next we have Juan Mata,” Guti said with a flourish, and when Fernando saw the curly haired young man appeared, his mouth went dry. Damn he was attractive. “Juan is a student at Cambridge where he’s studying international business. He’s obviously smarter than me!” Guti joked. “Juan loves to go out for tapas and listen to live music.”

Juan approached and Fernando smiled at him. “Hi Juan.”

“Hello,” Juan said as he had to lean up a little to kiss Fernando’s cheek.

“University, wow,” Fernando said. “I barely made it out of secondary school.”

Juan smiled. “Oh, I mostly stay in school to avoid having to get a real life.”

Fernando grinned. “Then you really are smart!”

Everyone smiled and chuckled except for Andy who the cameras caught giving Juan a glare. Gold, Xavi thought with glee.

Eden was up next. The man was attractive enough, but there was a bit of a smug gleam in his eye that Fernando didn’t like. He mentally made a note to perhaps dismiss him at the end of the weekend. He had to pick two to get rid of.

“He doesn’t like you,” whispered Juan who was sat in the front row next to Eden during the next commercial break before the final three were revealed.

“You think?” Eden asked, worried. His agent had told him that unless he wanted to stay in league one football the rest of his career, he’d better get his name out there.

Juan shrugged. “Well, I didn’t see him introduced to anyone else, but he didn’t hug you very long.”

“He grabbed my ass,” Andy leaned down and shared.

“He did not!” Gerard hissed as the make up girl, Lola, came by to powder shiny faces. Silva was sweating and needed a touch up.

Andy didn’t reply, but Juan got nervous again. Gah, this was crazy!

The next up was Mesut, who stuttered his way through the conversation with Fernando who’s heart went out to the sweet young man who was clearly terrified. “I promise I don’t bite,” Fernando whispered to Mesut as he walked past.

Mesut nearly face planted right onto the stage.

Xavi smiled to himself. The viewers had just found their underdog.

“Two left to go!” Guti said, his face getting sore for smiling the last hour an a half. “Do you think you’ve already met your Romeo or is he still waiting backstage?”

“Oh, I don’t know!” Fernando said. “I can already tell this will be a hard choice!”

“Up next is Cristiano Ronaldo.” As the very attractive man appeared, Guti continued, “Cristiano is the owner of CR Seven Automotive.”

Fernando’s eyes widened for the cameras as he knew the dealership. He’d visited it once back in the day when he could afford that kind of car to drive. Thankfully, they’d also bought back his used Ferrari when he could no longer make the insurance payments.

“Cristiano is the father of one and hoping to find a partner to help raise his son.”

On the screen behind them appeared the picture of possibly the most precious little boy Fernando had ever seen.

“Oh, is that your son?” Fernando asked, immediately enraptured with the child.

“His name is CJ,” Cristiano said, masking his discomfort well. He didn’t like that his mother had sent in those pictures. Cristiano hadn’t been keen on this idea to begin with, and even less keen on the idea of using his son.

“He’s adorable,” Fernando said with a smile. “I hope to have children.”

“They’re the most wonderful part of life,” Cristiano agreed, relieved that Fernando was at least someone who liked children. How horrifying would it have been to have Fernando turn up his nose at his son?

“Who doesn’t love kids?” Guti said and Xavi was hopeful to get a shot of a contestant who clearly didn’t, but was disappointed.

“And finally,” Guti said as he turned to Fernando. “Do you like tattoos, Fernando?”

Fernando was surprised at the question. “Sure, I have several.”

“Me too,” Guti smiled. “Because our final contestant is a renowned tattoo artist. Fernando, Meet Daniel Agger.”

Every jaw in the studio dropped as a shirtless man with some of the finest body ink ever laid under human skin appeared.

“Holy crap,” Fernando muttered.

Up in the production suite, a rare smile crossed Jose’s face. They had a hit on their hands.

* * * * 

In a seedy hotel in Madrid, a figure sat in the shadows, watching the proceedings online. It was bad enough that Fernando had left him those many months ago, but now he had to watch the love of his life paraded around on bad reality TV.

Fernando was worth so much more than this trash.

 

Chapter 4

Fernando laid back on the bed in his hotel room with an exhausted groan. He needed to shower before he passed out on he'd end up with make up coated sheets stuck to his face, but he didn't even care.

The night's live broadcast had taken it out of him and he had to be up early in the morning so they could start fliming for an episode that would be shown Sunday evening along with the live presentation of his top eight selections.

His mobile phone, newly returned to him since the taping, chirped at his side.

He picked it up and peered at it, dragging himself upright to head to the shower. It was a text form his best friend, Cesar.

"Looking pretty there tonight, Romeo."

Fernando smiled and replied: "Shut up."

He could imagine Cesar's wide smile as he received the message. Cesar had been his friend for a couple of years, since the end of Los Ninos, and one of the few people he really trusted to be at his side. Anyone who'd befriend you on the wrong side of celebrity was someone worth knowing. Cesar worked out at his gym and they'd gotten to know each other well.

"I'd go for the curly haired university boy," Cesar replied. "You need someone with more brains that you."

Fernando burst out laughing as he turned on the hot water. "You're the pretty boy," he shot back. "You want me to get his number for you?"

"Yes please. I'll take any of your left overs."

Fernando showered, watching make up swirl down the drain. All in all, it hadn't been a bad evening. The men were all attractive and seemed nice enough. 

Tonight's ratings didn't matter much, really. What mattered was the buzz. Sunday night's ratings would tell all. Was any of this going to be worth it?

* * * *

Cesc was on his Twitter as soon as he awoke that morning. Trending in England for more than an hour after the show, most of it positive. The public liked Danny, and he was pretty sure that Fernando did too, but he'd be sure that Danny wasn't accidentally one of the ones removed after the first weekend or there'd be Twitter mutiny. There was already a Twitter dedicated to Danny's tattoos!

There didn't seem to be any the public didn't like yet from what he found. That was okay. They'd find themselves a villain after the first weekend. Besides, what good did it do you to have someone the public loved to hate if you immediately got rid of them? More column inches were filled with hate than adoration.

He compiled a report over his bagel and had it sent to Jose before 6 am. They needed to be on set by 7 am for the morning after breakfast. Fernando would get his first chance to sit down with the contestants, and who he chose to sit with would determine a lot of what would happen over the next two days.

At seven, Cesc arrived at the dining room of the hotel they'd rented out for the week. The place was already filling with the production staff.

Jose and Xavi were in a huddle by the buffet, and Guti was on his phone in the corner. Cesc approached Jose and Xavi, but stayed a step or two away as to not impose himself on the conversation if Jose didn't want him there.

"So we're agreed? Everyone comes in at once and we see how they mingle?" Jose asked, including Cesc in the conversation.

Xavi was nodding. "Yes. This way Fernando can decide where he sits, but it's up to the contestants to get his attention to get him to want to sit with them. And the ones who don't will get left out quickly."

"Survival of the pushiest?" Cesc asked with a smirk.

"Exactly," Jose said. "I think Fernando already has a couple of favorites."

"Agreed," Cesc said. "Have we thought any more about setting him up a Twitter?"

"We don't want him giving too much away," Xavi argued. He didn't like how social media influenced TV these days. What happened to the good old days where producers and directors told you what to watch and you liked it?

"Is there a way we can control it?" Jose wondered. "He tweets, but it has to be approved before it goes out?"

"I don't think so," Cesc said as he pondered. "But I can talk to him? Let him know what we like and don't like?"

"Let me see how this weekend goes," Jose said. "I think we can trust him, but you never know some times."

"I think it's a bad idea," Xavi muttered, aware he'd already lost the battle. What concerned him more was that Jose was listening to Cesc.

* * * *

"Man, cameras," Fer, the dancer, complained as they approached the breakfast buffet.

"You don't like to eat on camera?" questioned Gerard, the model.

"My director sees me stuffing my face with sausages and toast and I'll be sent to the chorus before it hits my thighs," Fer said as he longingly spied the butter and jam. Instead, he picked up a small bowl which he placed once scoop of what he hoped was fat free yogurt and two scoops of dry museli. He picked up a banana and headed for the coffee table.

Gerard could feel his pain. He wasn't going to get a work out in today with the filming and while the eggs looked amazing, he settled for fruit and yogurt as well.

David and Mesut came in next and headed straight for the sausages. "Oh man," Silva drooled. "I haven't had a breakfast this good in ages."

"I'm usually never up for breakfast," yawned Mesut. "My hours at the pub mean I'm lucky to make lunch."

"Breakfast is my favorite," David said as he balanced three slices of toast on his potatoes. "Is there HP sauce?"

"Yup," Mesut handed over a bottle which David poured over his sausages.

In the next moment, Fernando and Danny arrived. Danny had said something to Fernando in the corridor to make him laugh and four pairs of eyes turned to them as they headed for the food.

"Oh heavens, I hope we're not eating like this for three weeks or none of you will want me I'll be so fat!" Fernando joked and it was met with more than the necessary amount of laughter.

Xavi couldn't direct his cameras fast enough. Yes, perfect, yes. Bits of personality, jealousy, and everything a reality show needed to have. What he needed now was a confrontation.

In walked Andy and Luis. Andy spied Fernando immediately, his eyes watching Fernando fill his plate and chat to Danny.

Yes. There was confrontation waiting to happen in that young man.

Xavi had his cameraman follow Andy as he made his plate, chatting to Luis. And, as Xavi had been hoping, Andy headed over to where Danny and Fernando were having a seat, and sat himself on the other side of Fernando, leaving a slightly bemused Luis to claim a seat beside him. Fer and Gerard were across the table, with Mesut and David hanging out on the far side of Danny.

As the latecomers arrived to find Fernando literally surrounded, Andy began to monopolize Fernando’s attention with questions about Los Ninos and how the band had gotten started in the business.

“You interested in music?” Fernando asked politely as he cut his sausages. 

“Very,” Andy said. “I play guitar. Sing a little.”

“Nice,” Fernando said as he looked across the table at Fer. “Tell me again who you dance with?”

“The London Ballet,” Fer said.

“Ballerina?” Andy muttered under his breath to Luis who smirked.

“Wow,” Danny said. “That’s serious shit. I mean, you must be ripped.”

Fer grinned at him, choosing to ignore the jibes he had heard his whole life. “Rather, yes.”

“Stop it,” Fernando laughed. “I have a model, a dancer, and a semi professional bodybuilder over here,” he nodded at Danny. “I’m feel out of shape. Mesut! David! Help me out here.”

The pair grinned, faces full of breakfast. David swallowed. “I was pretty decent at footie in my sixth form?”

Mesut beamed. “I did a 5K for Sport Relief once.”

Juan came over with a cup of coffee and no breakfast. “I once thought about exercise?”

“Write a paper on it?” David teased him, offering him a piece of toast which Juan declined.

“Yes,” Juan grinned. 

Cristiano, who clearly spent his share of time in the gym, sat on the far side of Luis. He was sipping his coffee and had picked up a copy of the Financial Times.

Gerard kicked him under the table. Cristiano looked up with a frown. Gerard gestured at Fernando who was not chatting with Juan.

Cristiano shrugged. “I’m not a morning person. I’ll impress later in the day.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention as Juan talked about some study he was taking part in for business...something. 

Andy was getting annoyed that the conversation had been taken away from him. “So...about Los Ninos.”

“I don’t think he wants to talk about Los Ninos any more,” Danny said dryly, annoyed at the long haired prat who was more interested in himself than Fernando.

“No, it’s fine,” Fernando said, not wanting to exclude anyone, but everyone seemed to have such varied interests it was hard to focus on anything. And his coffee was empty.

“Can I get you another?” Luis asked quickly as he noticed.

“I can get it!” David offered quickly.

“I can get it,” Fernando grabbed the cup before someone else did. “I’ll be right back.”

Fernando fled the scene. Holy crap was this going to be hard.

“Man, I thought they’d play nice at least for the first week,” Eden commented with a large yawn as he joined Fernando at the coffee table.

Fernando cracked a grin. “They’re out for blood.”

Eden shook his head. “I can’t get aggressive until at least noon.”

“Or at least until I’ve had my third coffee.”

 

Chapter 5

"Ooh, too many sausages," David rubbed his belly as they sat on the coach that was taking them to the London Eye.  
"I told you," Juan teased as he'd watched the young man nearly clear off the buffet.  
"I live in my parents basement," David said. "My mum glares at me if I eat too much food and makes snide comments about how little rent I pay."  
"Don't you work at your dad's shop?" Mesut questioned as he leaned over the seat in front.  
"Yes," David said. "For not much more than minimum wage."  
"So..you're their slave?" Juan clarified. He'd escaped home when he'd gone to uni and not looked back. The thought of still being with his parents at David's age made him cringe.  
"No!" David protested, though it was nearly true. "They helped put me through university," he said. "I owe them."  
Mesut sympathized, though his parents hadn't much done to help him after high school. He'd worked his way through college and then discovered that bartending paid more than any job he could manage in his major field of study. He glanced over at Cristiano who had his nose in his phone, texting away.  
"Is he permanently anti social?" Mesut wondered as he tried not to gaze at the attractive man two rows back.  
Juan couldn't see Cristiano from where he was sitting, but knew who he meant. Everyone else seemed to have found a friend to chat with. "I don't think he wants to be here."  
"Why would you sign up for this if you didn't want to do it?" Mesut asked, slightly annoyed. He'd had to go through rounds of interviews. "Why would you bother?"  
"Maybe someone pushed him to do it," David said, he knew his own mother, a reality show addict, was the one who'd encouraged him to go along to the first round of interviews. David had thought it would be a laugh, never dreaming he'd even make it this far.  
"Still," Mesut argued. "You easily could have gotten out of it. I mean, some of those questions they asked, it was clear what they wanted to hear. LIke you really thought you were going to make it on the show if you said you would have a problem if the bachelor was sleeping with you and other contestants."  
"Yes please," Juan giggled.  
Mesut's eyebrows raised. "You'd sleep with him?"  
"Hell yes," Juan said. "He's fucking hot!"  
"Well, sure, but," Mesut flushed. "I mean...I'd wanna get to know him a little better."  
David chuckled. "You have to put out if you want to make it to the next round."  
"You DO?" Mesut gasped. "I thought...I thought people get kicked off tomorrow! You have to have sex with him before tomorrow or get kicked off!"  
Juan and David were gasping for breath as Mesut's voice rose to a near squeak.  
Cristiano looked up from his phone to see the adorable young man gone bright pink. "You don't have to sleep with anyone you don't want to."  
Mesut met his eyes and Cristiano was giving him a warm smile, not one that was mocking at all like he'd expected. "I mean..."  
"Heavens, Mesut, you've never going to last," David was still struggling to breathe.  
Mesut turned around with a huff, landing in his seat and ignoring the kicks that Juan and David started giving him.  
Mesut didn't date much. Probably with good reason.  
* * * *  
About the time their pod reached the top of the London Eye, Fernando knew one person he was ready to get rid of tomorrow.  
Andy had been all put pressed up against his side since breakfast that morning. He'd taken the seat next to him on the bus, and now he was leaning against his arm, acting like Fernando didn't know where to find anything in the city he'd called home for years.  
"Look, you can see the O2," Andy said. "You've played the O2."  
"Uh huh," Fernando said. He didn't want to be rude, but all of his polite brush off techniques were not working. He'd not responded to anything Andy had said with more than a few words since leaving the hotel and he'd avoided all eye contact. A well behaved dog would have figured out by now that he wasn't interested.  
"Look, Andy, I know you want to let Fernando know you exist and all, but could someone else get a word in edgewise?"  
Fernando gratefully turned to see Danny had approached them and was giving Andy a look.  
"What, we're just talking," Andy said turning his back on Danny. "Not my fault he prefers my company."  
"Yeah, but you see he doesn't," Danny said. "But he's far too nice to tell you to piss off."  
Fernando's eyes widened as Andy stiffened. Xavi was drooling behind the cameraman who was following the confrontation.  
"Did you just tell me to piss off?" Andy growled as he turned to confront the more muscular man. Andy had about an inch of height, but no one would have taken him over Danny in his skin tight white t-shirt, biceps bulging.  
"No," Danny said a look of bored annoyance on his face. "But I will tell you that you're being a prat and if it was me picking, you'd already be out of here."  
"Danny," Fernando begged, not wanting there to be a fight, but as he watched Xavi lean in, he knew that was exactly what the director was wanting.  
And if Andy got punched in the face, he was, after all, asking for it.  
"Look, if Fernando wants me to back off, he can say so," Andy said as he took a menacing step toward Danny.  
"Fernando!" Mesut called from across the pod, "Come look at Big Ben!"  
Mesut was waving him over like it was the Queen naked down there or something, and without a glance at either of the two combatants, Fernando crossed over to him.  
"Look," Mesut said. "You can see the roof."  
"Big Ben is actually the bell," Juan said pointlessly as they all pretended that they didn't know there was about to be a fight.  
However, much to Xavi's disappointment, Andy huffed away and went to join Luis who was talking to Fer and Gerard who were staring down at the river.  
Eden watched it all from a distance. He needed to make alliances, but he also needed to keep clear of the trouble makers. He decided to join David who was rather excitedly checking out St. Paul's Cathedral and the Tower Bridge. "I've never been to London before," he admitted. "I mean, we landed here when I was a kid, but we went straight to Manchester. My dad works all hours and I never got to and is that the Gherkin?"  
"Yes," Eden smiled. The cameraman had turned to focus on them now that the excitment was over.  
* * * *  
After lunch, Fernando was getting one on one time with all of the contestants. What he really wanted was a pint and a football match to watch and not to talk to anyone for about three hours. However, he had 15 minutes interviews with all 10 contestants for the next four hours with barely a bathroom break in between.  
Most of them were quite pleasant to talk with. Eden had some hilarious stories about life as a footballer. David told him about the time they dropped a pile of pound coins in the fryer and David had spent half the afternoon trying to fish them out. Fer told him about his life as a ballet dancer, and Gerard spoke of the horrors of having your ass taped together for a photo shoot.  
"Apparently my ass is too round," Gerard said with a wry smile. "It didn't work for the skinny jeans."  
"Ugh," Fernando said. "How can you stand it?"  
"You put up with a lot if you want the work," Gerard said. "I'm sure you know how it goes."  
Fernando smiled. "All too well."  
Gerard left and Fernando stood up to stretch. Xavi walked in, trailed by a nervous looking Cesc.  
"Fernando, you're doing great. Nearly halfway there," Xavi praised. "After this we're back at the hotel for a half hour break before we head to dinner."  
Whoo, a whole half hour, Fernando thought and tried to keep it off his face.  
"Sure," was his non-comital reply.  
"Look, Andy's up next."  
Fernando repressed a groan.  
"I know," Xavi said, "but we need to keep him for awhile."  
"He's a self absorbed asshole!" Fernando complained and then slapped his hand over his mouth, turning fearfully at the camera, but the tell-tale light was off.  
"We're not rolling," Cesc assured him with a nervous giggle.  
"Sorry, he's just so damn pushy," Fernando sighed. "I was going to get rid of him."  
"I know," Xavi said with a sympathetic look. "But Jose saw the film from this morning, and we need him. Everyone else is getting along so well and..."  
"...no one wants to watch if there isn't some drama," Fernando finished for him. "Fine."  
"Fine?" Cesc asked, having been sure Fernando wasn't going to want to play along.  
"I get it," Fernando said. "You need him."  
Xavi nodded. "We do. Things are loose, no one is that invested yet. They've all told themselves, well, at least they got this far. Do you know who else you might get rid of?"  
The question was posed innocently enough, but Fernando knew how loaded it was. "Not for sure. Andy's the only one I don't much care for."  
"Okay," Xavi said. "You've not talked to all of them yet this afternoon. Maybe in the morning you'll have a better idea."  
"So I take it that it's not exactly going to be a surprise to you when I announce who's leaving tomorrow?"  
"Heavens no," Cesc said with a laugh. "We have to clear out their hotel rooms during the taping. In fact, we rather need to know by noon tomorrow so in the final cut of tomorrow's show we can be sure to make them look bad."  
Fernando nodded his agreement. It really shouldn't surprise him at this point that any of this was actually going to be his idea.  
Andy arrived and Fernando played nice for 15 minutes. When Andy laid his hand on Fernando's thigh, he didn't even flinch.  
It was soon over and Andy left. The next four came and went in a blur, and then finally, Danny arrived.  
"Hi," Fernando said, relieved to see him. Danny was the only one who Fernando had any real attraction to at the moment. Everyone else was nervous and trying too hard. The cameras made everyone act unnaturally.  
"How are you?" Danny asked.  
"I'm tired," Fernando admitted. "I'm tired of smiling and I'm tired of being polite and I'm tired."  
"So lay down," Danny offered. They were sitting on a couch, a polite distance apart. Danny scooted down so that there was a space for Fernando to spread out. He did so, his head ending up in Danny's lap.  
"Aren't we supposed to get to to know each other better?"  
"There's not much to know about me," Danny said as he brushed a stray hair off of Fernando's forehead. "I ink tattoos."  
"I like tattoos," Fernando said with a yawn. "Tell me about them."  
Danny didn't take offense at the yawn nor the fact that Fernando fell asleep as he talked. He just leaned down to kiss his forehead and gave the camera a wink.  
Chapter 6

Guti checked his hair and frowned. His hairline was receding and something was going to have to be done about it. Once this show was over, if he didn’t have anything really good on the table, he’d take a month in Dubai and have it sorted out. He was already aging too fast for this business as it was.

“I have the number of a really good guy,” Carles commented as he watched Guti fret.

Guti gave him a look, but then sighed. “I have no actual skills. I can’t lose this work.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. A lot of utterly talentless people make a really good living,” Carles teased.

“I know!” Guti laughed. “Look at me. I’ve been working for twenty years and all I know how to do is smile and be charming.”

“You’re doing better than me,” Carles smiled as Guti rose. They were getting ready to go into the studio. The contestant would watch the show with Fernando before the show switched to live and Fernando revealed who was staying. “So, who’s out?”

Guti winked at him. “It’s all up to Fernando!”

“Bullshit,” Carles laughed but he knew better than to expect Guti to share. Only a few people knew who the victims were, and in this day and age of social media, it would utterly kill the ratings if it was already known never mind the fact that it would kill people’s investment in the show. This was the episode where you were going to get to see how they all interacted with Fernando, and pick your early favorite. People would tune in next week to see their favorite contestant, not Fernando.

Guti made his way to the studio where the chairs were still set up from Friday. He was going to tape an interview with Fernando about how the weekend had progressed to start the show out, and then the contestants would be brought in. The interview would be shown as though live, but the only thing that really would be live would be when Fernando presented his favorites with roses.

Okay, on ten second delay in case somebody swore. You could only have so much reality before the watershed.

Guti sat in his chair and reviewed his questions. Fernando had been, thankfully, rather easy to work with up to this point. And that trick yesterday when he’d acted all tired and ended up cuddled in Dan’s lap? Yeah, this show was going to hit.

“Powder your nose?”

Guti looked up with a smile. “Powder away, Lola.”  
She smiled back and leaned in close to inspect his skin. Not too much needed, really. Guti was one of the few men in the business who knew the value of oil reducing scrubs and moisturizer.

“So, I hear they’re making him keep Andy,” Lola mentioned in a low voice as she worked.

“Lola!” Guti protested. “I can’t tell you anything!”

“Guti,” Lola made a little pout. “Everyone has heard it!”

“Everyone should keep their nose out of it! You’re all out of work too if it leaks!”

“I’m pretty sure Jose leaked that one himself,” Lola said as she licked her thumb and removed a smudge from Guti’s eyebrow.

Guti sighed. “Of course he did.”

“He’s a lot nicer than some of the other bachelors we’ve had,” Lola said. “And the fact that he’s gay means no bitches with bad hair extensions.”

Guti grinned as Fernando entered the sound stage.

“Hey Fernando,” Lola said. “Two more seconds to finish spackling in the cracks on Guti’s face.”

“I can so get you fired,” Guti shot her a look, but his face quickly broke into a grin again.

“So Fernando,” Lola said as she turned her attention to him. “Who are you getting rid of...?”

 

Who should Fernando get rid of???

Vote for two. Voting will be open until 8pm GMT March 2nd. (or until Lola has time to write...)

 

 

Chapter 7

Fernando smiled at Danny as he filed past to take his seat in the studio. They had dressed him in a sleeveless leather vest and he looked amazing. Yes, Danny was staying. So was Andy, unfortunately.

Fernando had poured over the list of contestants that morning. Some were easy. Juan was so pretty and talking to him was fascinating. Gerard was gorgeous and well, maybe he wanted to look at at that a while longer. 

He had pondered a long time over Cristiano. The man really didn’t even seem to want to be here. But he was here for a reason and when he talked with Fernando, the man seemed very genuine and warm. And now Fernando was intrigued to know why he was here at all. But then again, sending him home might be a favor to him. Were you allowed to ask them if they wanted to go?

“Alright, smile Fernando,” Xavi ordered as he passed through the studio. “Okay, lads. Two of you have to go. Here’s what will happen. Fernando has eight roses. He’s going to call you down one at a time. You’ll come down, give him a kiss, whatever...”

“Grab his ass!” Andy called out and got a chuckle from the nervous group.

“You grab my ass I’m shoving that rose up yours!” Fernando countered to a bigger laugh.

“What do we do if we don’t get picked?” asked Mesut nervously.

“Stay put,” Xavi said, not unkindly. “Guti will be interviewing you after.”

“Spill the dirt on the people who are left,” Guti grinned.

“Exactly,” Xavi said. “We ready?”

There was a murmur of assent. Xavi stepped behind the camera as the countdown began.

Fernando’s interview was excellent. Part of it was his years of practice with Los Ninos, but Guti was an well honed interviewer and soon had Fernando sharing fun moments that had happened so far. The blush that rose under his freckles when he admitted to falling asleep on Danny’s lap when they were supposed to be getting to know each other.

“So, have you made your choice?” Guti asked with a knowing look.

“I think so,” Fernando said as he glanced over at the assembled group. “It was such a hard choice! I’ve not gotten much of a chance to get to know them, not really.”

Guti was sympathetic. “It’s not an easy decision, but it has to be made. Have we got the roses?”

A really hot looking guy in no shirt and a bow tie approached with a silver tray of roses. Fernando had to force himself not to stare to long at the boy’s pecs.

“Thank you, Philippe” Guti said as he had no qualms about eying up the man candy. He was going to have to get that one’s number after the show. “Okay, Fernando. You can only choose eight.”

Fernando nodded and picked up the first rose. He looked over at the group and called out the first person he made eye contact with.

“Danny.”

The man smiled and got to his feet. Fernando had to keep his eyes up lest he get lost in that chest and those tattoos.

“Thank you,” Danny said quietly and kissed Fernando on the cheek so lightly that Fernando almost thought he imagined it.

Fernando went a little pink again and focused on the roses. He took another.

“Fernando.”

Guti had 101 clever quips for this event, but Xavi had told him to shut up during this part and had likely even turned off his mic. 

The lithe dancer approached and took the rose. “Thank you,” he said and bowed gracefully.

Fernando smiled. He didn’t know him very well yet, but he was looking forward to getting to know him better. He could understand someone from the profession.

On that note, he called Gerard forward as well, and the gorgeous man beamed at him.

“Thank you,” he said as he gave Fernando a hug.

Fernando decided he may as well get it over with and called Andy down. The man bounced down the two steps with a knowing grin. “You couldn’t resist!”

Fernando forced a smile and kissed Andy’s cheek as he thrust the rose in his direction.

“Four more to go,” Guti said quietly, and Fernando looked at the remaining men. 

“Mesut,” he said and the man sprang to his feet, a weight lifted off of his chest. He made his way to Fernando.

“Oh thank you!” Mesut said with a cheesy smile as he took the rose.

Fernando had to grin. He did like Mesut, but he needed to have more confidence in himself.

“Luis,” Fernando said as he watched the man smile and get to his feet. Honestly, he was picking Luis to help keep Andy entertained. He’d been watching some of the tapes with Cesc that afternoon when he was narrowing it down and had seen lust in Luis’s eyes when he looked at Andy.

“Cristiano,” Fernando said next, and the man pushed a smile onto his face and rose.

Another week, he thought to himself regretfully. It’s good PR for the business and it makes your mother happy, he recited his mantra even though he could already read the text that was probably already in his inbox.

“Thank you,” he said with a dutiful kiss on Fernando’s cheek.

Three men were left sitting...and one rose to go.

With a decisive intake of breath, Fernando picked it up.

“Juan.”

Juan got to his feet and couldn’t look at David sitting next to him. The young man’s defeated sigh of disappointment nearly made him want to tell Fernando to pick David instead, but he knew he needed to stay for the sake of his paper.

Okay....and because Fernando was gorgeous and amazing.

“Thank you,” Juan said as he hugged Fernando, taking in the scent of him. So maybe he’d signed up for this as a sociological experiment, but how amazing would it be to win Fernando instead?

The last winner departed and Guti took over. “Stay tuned everyone for a preview of this week’s exciting adventures with the Bachelor!”

Xavi called cut and the lights dimmed. “Nice work everyone. David, Eden? Guti will be interviewing you in a minute. Everyone else, We’ll see you at breakfast.”

Everyone departed as David and Eden sat there.

“I feel...rejected,” Eden said with a frown. “Shit, I haven’t been dumped since grade school.”

David let out a laugh. “Man, must be nice. I got dumped not that long ago.”

“Is this worse?”

“No,” David realized as his heart lurched in pain at the memory. “That time I was in love. This time is just...TV.”

“Hold up,” Guti said as he approached the pair. “Don’t say anything deep until we’re rolling.”

“Fuck you all and this fucking show?” Eden asked with a sweet smile.

“There you go,” Guti said with a laugh. “But be interesting or you’re going to end up on the cutting room floor. You might get 10 minutes in the recap show before next week or you might get 20 seconds. Earn your screen time, lads.”


	2. Chapters 8-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun!

Chapter 8

The overnight numbers were huge. Fernando was a hit and so were the contestants. There had been general outrage over the fact that Eden and David were evicted.

“They want them back,” Cesc said happily as he set his iPad in front of Jose the following morning along with his morning coffee.

Jose smiled at the young PA. The studio executives had already been on the phone to him that morning, wanting to see him about expanding the show. “They might get their wish.”

Cesc’s eyes lit up. “Are they giving us the after-show?”

“We’re calling it ‘The Exes’,” Jose said.

Cesc let out an actual squeal. “YES!”

“We were going to get in another host, but then I pitched them your idea about having the exes be the hosts.”

“David and Eden?” Cesc said. “YES!”

Jose chuckled. “So you better catch them before they get home,” he advised even as Cesc whipped out his mobile.

Eden was surely already home, but it was only the south side of London. David he needed to catch before he got on the 10:20 to Manchester.

The phone rang a few times before David answered.

“Get off that train!”

David, standing in the middle of Euston station with a half eaten bacon sandwich in one hand, frowned. “I’m not on the train yet. Did I forget something?”

“You’re coming back to the studio. How would you like to host a show with Eden?”

“Would I...what?” David’s jaw fell open as Cesc started to explain himself. It would be half an hour following The Bachelor where the contestants would dish about Fernando. They would also have friends and family of Fernando and the contestants on.

And he would get paid.

“So, are you getting back on the tube so I can tell Jose you’re in?”

“Yes!”

Dazed, David hung up and gazed at his sandwich. He was going to be a paid TV presenter. So maybe it was only for five weeks but holy...shit...

“David? Are you David Silva?”

David blinked and saw to teenaged girls stood before him with starstruck looks. “Uh...yes?”

“OMG,” they yelled in unison. 

“I told you it was him oh my god can we have your autograph.”

“I can’t believe Fernando binned you off, you’re so adorable!”

David tucked his phone in his pocket and signed the magazine the girls had thrust at him. In alarm, he realized his own photo was on the page.

“Is Fernando as sweet as he seems? That Danny is well fit! Are you sure you’re gay?”

“Uh...he’s really nice,” David said as he realized that the magazine was full of pictures from the show. Would it be really lame to ask to see it properly?

There was more squealing and the girls realized they were late for school and took off.

David took a bite of his sandwich as he headed toward the underground and started to wonder exactly what the heck was going on with his life.

* * * *

Monday started with breakfast as usual, but Fernando couldn’t help but feel that the room was markedly emptier with the missing two, even though the producers had removed two chairs from the table.

“Morning,” Juan said as he queued up with Fernando to get some cereal. “I was all about the hot breakfast over the weekend, but I’m not sure I can keep that up for another week.”

Fernando smiled. “Maybe just a couple sausages?”

Juan felt a pang as he remembered David and his epic plate of sausages on Saturday. He’d really gotten to like the young man. “We can probably risk it.”

Across the buffet, Juan caught Fer’s eye which clearly read: Didn’t you notice that Fernando got rid of the two who ate the most breakfast?

Juan bypassed the sausages and went for the coffee.

He didn’t like this feeling of being watched, judged. He shuffled to a seat at the end of the table and wasn’t sure if he was pleased or upset when Fernando took the seat next to him.

“No sausages?” Fernando asked even though his plate was full of fruit and cereal.

“Not in the mood,” Juan shrugged as he took a too hot slurp of coffee and struggled not to choke on it.

The seats around them quickly filled, and when Mesut finally arrived, not an early bird to say the least, there was no where for him to sit.

Mesut saw Juan surrounded by the dancer and the model and the rock star and his heart sank. He’d suspected something like this would happen when David left. Sides had to be taken and Juan had clearly chosen his.

“Not hungry?” Cristiano asked as Mesut got a cup of coffee and sat at the far end of the table. 

Mesut shook his head.

“This all sucks, royally,” Cristiano muttered as he looked at the adoring herd at the other end. Next to him, Luis glanced over but didn’t comment.

“Whatever. Mostly I’m surprised I’m still here.”

“You?” Luis spoke up. “Me!”

Cristiano smiled at the two. While neither of them were traditionally attractive, he could certainly see there was appeal in them both. “Who knows what Fernando likes.”

“People who eat fruit and cereal,” Luis commented and the all looked at the nearly identical plates surrounding Fernando and then down at the eggs and toast on his own.

“What are we doing today?” Mesut asked as he drank his cooling coffee. They’d send him a schedule, but as a recent university grad and someone who worked the same shift at a pub week in, week out, he wasn’t much for schedules.

“Today we have a trip to the zoo,” Cristiano said, “and then the dates start tonight.”

“The WHAT?” Mesut fairly squeaked.

“The dates,” Cristiano said with a slight smile. “Two per night. Fer and I go tonight.”

“And do what?”

“No idea,” Cristiano said. “But I have to be ready at eight.”

“Surely Fernando isn’t eating two dinners,” Luis speculated.

“Could be,” Cristiano said. “Can you imagine anything these vultures wouldn’t do?”

All three of them glanced at Cesc and Xavi who were huddle around Cesc’s omnipresent iPad.

Probably best not to think on that, Mesut decided as he got up for more coffee.

* * * *

The day was typically London and in the end, they didn’t spend a whole lot of time at the London zoo. Everyone was wet and tired by noon, and they were shipped back to the hotel. Those without dates that evening had the rest of the day to themselves. Danny got permission to return to his tattoo parlor he ran with a mate from school.

When Danny pushed opened the door to the Camden Town tattoo parlor he co-owned the last big he was expecting was to be greeted by a chirpy, "Hello! May I help you?"

Danny eyed the pretty dark haired boy behind the counter. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy frowned. "I'm Martin. I work here."

"The fuck you...."

"DANIEL," roared a voice from the back. "Be nice to the help."

A man with more tats than Danny appeared, a blond Mohawk completing the look.  

“Raul, who the hell is this?” Danny complained as the boy’s eyes grew wide in recognition.

“You’re Danny! From The Bachelor!”

Danny let out a groan. “I’m Danny who fucking owns this place.”

“Daniel,” Raul said as he embraced his friend. “This is Martin...” he hesitated as he had no idea what the kid’s surname was.

“Kelly,” he chirped. “Martin Kelly! I’m your receptionist!”

“We don’t fucking have a receptionist,” Danny growled. He’d come here today to get away from the circus and here it was on his door.

“We do now,” Raul said as he guided Danny to the back of the shop where they did the inking. His voice lowered. “Look, I picked him up in a bar last week, woke up with him still in my bed, and now he’s our receptionist.”

“If you need him dumped, I can take care of that,” Danny said, having done his fair share of removal of unwanted lovers for Raul in the past.

“I’m not done with him,” Raul winked. “Besides, with you off being a television star, someone has to answer the phone when I’m working.”

Danny sighed. “I half wanted to get chucked off. These people are nuts. The lot of them.”

“Come on, we agreed that the free publicity was worth the effort,” Raul reminded him. “You gotta get through next two weekends until Fernando comes to visit all the remaining contestants at home. We get this place on TV and we’ll need two more Martin’s and a spare artist to boot.”

“I know,” Danny sighed. 

“And that Fernando is a nice piece of ass!” Raul said with a grin. “You know you want that!”

Danny laughed. “I do.”

“So smile and make nice. You’re on the cover of Heat magazine this week!” Raul produced the glossy mag and Danny let out a groan. It was him, shirtless, leaning over Fernando at the park Saturday.

“Be sure to mention my name when they ask who did your ink.”

The phone rang and the heard a cheerful Martin answer it. “Hello! Dagger Ink!”

Danny rolled his eyes.

“He sucks cock like a Henry Hoover,” Raul shrugged.

“Just a moment!” Martin said and a moment later appeared in the door. “Raul, it’s someone called Cesc Fabregas.”

“It’s WHO?” Danny demanded.

Martin shrank back. “Cesc....Fabregas?”

“Who’s that?”

“He fucking works for ITV,” Danny groaned. “What the fuck does he want?”

“To talk to Raul?” Martin said helplessly.

Raul gave Danny a glare and moved to put an arm around Martin. “Ignore him, baby bunny. He’s not getting any.”

Martin giggled as Raul kissed his neck and went to take the call. He caught Danny’s eye and ran after Raul.

Alone for a moment, Danny looked around his familiar studio and felt calm return to him. Yes. He needed to do some work tonight and get this all out of his head for awhile.

Raul reappeared a moment later. “Cesc is sending a camera crew and someone called David Silva to interview me this evening.”

Danny let out a groan. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

 

Chapter 9

Fer checked his hair one last time, taming a stray curl and grabbed his room key to tuck in his pocket. They’d been told no phones on the dates, which was really a good idea, he supposed.

He needed to impress Fernando. Well, and figure out if he was really interested in the former boy band member himself. That was one thing these shows never seemed to take into account. There really was every possibility that the contestants wouldn’t fell anything for the bachelor.

There was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and found Cesc smiling. “Ready?”

“I think so,” Fer replied as he followed the PA down the hall, listing to the young man chatter about what was going to happen that evening. As it turned out, they were going to dinner at a posh restaurant to talk, mostly. They only had two and half hours as Fernando was going to get a half hour break before his next date with Cristiano.

“Is he eating twice?” Fer asked, feeling nauseous at the idea of two dinners. He’d already skipped lunch in preparation for what was sure to be a fat-laden dinner.

“He is, but we warned him. He’ll eat fairly lightly.”

Fer nodded. “Will we be alone at all?”

“No, but we want you to act like you’re alone, you know what I mean? Ignore the cameras and treat it like you would any date.”

“You want to see us kissing?” Fer asked.

“Yes please,” Cesc said with a cheeky grin. “You know, goodnight kiss and all. No one is going to tune in to watch Fernando eat dinner with 8 guys and go home without any kisses.”

“Kisses, groping, whispered promises to turn up in his hotel room later?” Fer asked, wondering that even if he wanted to kiss Fernando, if he was willing to do it on camera. he’d not actually considered any of this when he’d signed up. 

Cesc let out a nervous giggle. “Well, we’re not saying you can’t, but we’d rather not have anyone looking like too much of a slut the first week in.”

“Yeah, but if you sleep with him, you can pretty well expect to be here next week?”

Cesc glanced at him. “I suppose. We can’t really have Fernando looking like a total bastard the first week in.”

Fer considered this and wondered if he really was willing to do something like this. When his phone had lit up Sunday after the show, it had finally started to sink in that this was on TV for everyone to see. His sister had been delighted, saying he’d come off like a real professional. His agent had called to remind him that he was only on a temporary break from his company and not to get out of shape. His mother had called and asked if he wanted her to set him up with the nice young lady down the road who worked at the Boots. He’d rather been hoping that going on national television as a contestant to date a man would finally make her see that she wasn’t getting him to “change his mind” about being gay.

“Ready?” Cesc asked as he glanced at his iPad.

Putting away his personal baggage, Fer nodded. “Ready.”

Cesc pushed through a door and Fernando was standing before a limo, another rose in his hand. The cameras were rolling.

Fer put a smile on his face. Fernando really did look amazing. He had on sung black trousers which showed off his well fit body, and an open necked white shirt which played beautifully against his skin. His tattoos were showing. Fer made a note to ask about them. As a dancer, you didn’t get within 100 yards of a tattoo or a piercing if you ever wanted to be considered for one of the major companies. Little old ladies who loved the ballet didn’t want their dancers inked.

“You look wonderful,” Fernando said as he greeted Fer with a kiss on the cheek.

“Wait!” Xavi called. “We have the wrong angle. Fer, go back, and approach him to the left.”

Fer looked over and saw that his back was to the cameras. They’d missed the kiss. A bit bemused, he went back to the door and tried again, this time being sure the cameras could see them both.

“This is more awkward than my first date when I was twelve,” Fer murmured to Fernando as they kissed again, getting a laugh from the blond.

“It felt like you were on camera back then,” Fernando agreed and then Xavi made them do it all over again, this time on strict orders to not talk about the fact that they were on TV.

Honestly, these people were impossible to work with, Xavi sighed as they went for take three. If all of the dates were this tedious he was going to rip his hair out by the end of the week.

* * * *

The evening was a pleasant one. Both men picked at their food. Fernando because he knew they were doing this all again in a couple hours and Fer because the butter his scallops were swimming in made his stomach turn.

Fernando was a really, genuinely nice young man, Fer decided by the end of the date. He was an attentive listener, didn’t go on about himself, changed the subject immediately whenever his former band was mentioned, and was generally good company.

And Fer wasn’t the slightest bit attracted to him.

As they returned to the hotel, he could tell that Fernando felt the same. They walked next to each other on the way to the elevator where they would part.

However, Fernando didn’t want to be rude, so when they paused, he leaned into kiss the taller man. Fer didn’t want to be rude, either, and so they shared an utterly perfunctory kiss. 

“Thank you for this evening,” Fernando said with a smile.

Behind the camera Xavi held in a groan. Lord, the rest of the dates better be more exciting than this or they’d be canceled for sure.

* * * * 

After delivering Fer to his date, Cesc had been in charge of taking David Silva to interview the people who worked with Danny. Eden had a game that evening, and he was going tomorrow to visit either Fer or Cristiano’s friends and/or family depending on who's date went better that evening. They were only going to feature a few this weekend, but had started with Danny because he was the clear favorite at the moment.

David was nervous in the car. “I’ve never interviewed anyone before.”

“It’s easy,” Cesc assured him as the cameraman sent along gazed out the window. Cesc was trying hard not to stare at him, but it was difficult. He was new and his name was Iker and he was fucking gorgeous. “Right Iker?”

Iker smiled. “Usually.”

David frowned. “Usually?”

Iker shrugged. “People have a talent for the camera or they don’t,” he said, not unkindly. “But I saw the program last night and you seem pretty natural for it. Just smile and act natural and you should be fine.”

“Iker! Don’t make him more nervous!” Cesc teased playfully. Look at me, he silently begged. Smile at me.

Iker complied and Cesc’s heart lurched. God, he was gorgeous!

The car deposited them on the pavement in front of Dagger Ink. Iker went across the street to get some shots in the fading afternoon light as Cesc and David went in to introduce themselves. Cesc was surprised to see Danny at the desk.

“Danny!”

“Hi,” he replied. “They said I could have the evening off?”

“Oh, sure, sure,” Cesc said quickly. “But we do need to interview your partner without you?”

“That’s fine. He’s working in the back,” Danny said indicating over his shoulder.

Cesc popped his head in and saw a spectacular dragon tattoo on a well muscled back hunched over a reclining young woman. “Hi, Raul?”

“Yep,” he said, not looking up. “I’m nearly done here, can you wait a minute?”

“We do need some shots of you working, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, sure,” he said, still not looking up. The woman who’s hip he was working on gave them a look.

Cesc whipped a waiver form out of his bag. Please let her sign it without argument, he prayed to the gods of reality TV. 

She was happy enough to comply and Iker arrived to get shots of Raul at work. Cesc was mentally composing voice overs they’d record some time tomorrow. When Iker had what he needed, Cesc pulled David back out front where they recorded some intro stuff.

David nailed it the first take.

“We’re here in front of Dagger Ink in the center of the trendy Camden Town, where one of our contestants, Danny Agger works as a tattoo artist. Shall we step inside and see if we can get the real scoop on what Fernando’s suitor is like?”

David opened the door and stepped inside.

“Cut!” Cesc said as Iker lowered the camera. “We need again?”

Iker shook his head. “That was good.”

“Really?” David said, for a moment wondering if it was so bad they just weren’t even going to bother with reshooting it.

“It was good,” Cesc assured him. “You’re a natural.”

David smiled as they stepped into the shop. Half an hour later, they had everything they needed.

“We want to get anything of Danny working while we’re here? So we don’t have to come back?” Iker suggested. He really enjoyed working with Cesc who wasn’t like so many directors who’s vision was law, never mind Iker was the one with the camera who could see what was going on.

“Oh, we could. Save us a trip back next week,” Cesc pondered. “Danny, you okay with that?”

“Who says I’ll be back next week?” Danny said, having come home tonight to get away from this all.

“Uh, you’re going to be back,” David said. “Trust me. Fernando is going to lose Andy the second he can and there’s a couple others he’s not really bonded with.”

Danny sighed. “I don’t have anyone to tattoo.”

Raul looked up from where he was cleaning off his tools after finishing the woman. “We didn’t set him any appointments this week.” He was actually hoping to get going as soon as they left. A certain horny receptionist was likely waiting in his bed.

“Oh,” Cesc said, his face falling.

“Unless you want to volunteer,” Danny challenged him.

“Uh,” Cesc said nervously. “Well…I mean, I’d been thinking about a tattoo…”

David and Iker eyed Cesc for a moment, neither backing him up or trying to talk him out of anything. 

“On the house,” Danny offered.

Cesc took a deep breath. “Fine.”

Danny grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Cesc sat in the chair. Lord, the things he’d do to get ahead.

A/N - yes NC 17- this isn’t the smut everyone was probably waiting for, but this pair got in my head and wanted to shag

Chapter 10

Fernando wasn’t too dishearten by the lack of spark with Fer. The man was nice enough, but was far, far to interested in his career to ever be someone that Fernando would want to be with. Having spent too many years being career driven himself, he could see the signs. Never mind the fact that Fer seemed obsessed with food. He’d pushed delicious looks scallops around his plate while Fernando had to force himself not to devour the chicken he’d ordered.

But Fernando didn’t really hold it against him. He knew. He knew what it was like to ignore everything you desired for a goal.

How it was to reject the chance at real happiness to pursue a goal.

“Fernando, we need you in five,” Xavi said and Fernando wondered where Cesc had gone off to.

* * * *

Cesc was trying not to cry as the needle pieced his skin. Holy shit that hurt. Cesc had just wanted a little heart with “mum” in the middle for his mother, but honestly, Danny had to be recopying the Magna Carta on his shoulder.

David was chatting to Danny as he worked; the entire focus was on him and the square of Cesc’s left shoulder blade, so even if he did burst into tears, it was unlikely to be on film.

“How long have you been doing this?” David asked.

“I started when I was fifteen,” Danny said as he dabbed at a bit of spare ink. “My uncle was into tattoos and my mom let me get my first one when I was fourteen. I started hanging out at the shop and the owner decided I might as well make myself useful. I got certified at eighteen.”

“Wow,” David said, admiring the dedication. He’d looked over the photos in the main shop and was well impressed with everything. “Did you do Raul’s?”

“Some of them,” Danny said. “I can’t claim credit for the dragon.”

Raul grinned. He was sitting in a corner, sipping a beer. He was enjoying the pain that kept crossing the TV guy’s face. From his angle, he was probably the only one who could really see it. To his credit, Cesc had yet to utter a moan of protest.

Iker could tell Cesc was in pain. The way he was holding his body showed just how much every time the needle pieced his skin. Iker had to give him credit though. The average TV person would have made the host take one for the team, but Cesc had been willing to do it himself. He had a lot of respect for him.

Finally, finally it was over. “There you go,” Danny said as he wiped off the red patch of skin with some antiseptic which finally made Cesc hiss in pain.

“It looks good,” Iker complimented as he got a close up of the tattoo which was no more than an inch across. 

“If you want it colored in, you can come back in a week or so,” Danny said as he taped a square of cotton over the fresh ink. “Keep it clean, see me if it swells up.”

“Swells up?” Cesc asked in alarm as he gingerly pulled his shirt back on.

Danny shrugged. “We keep out equipment cleaner than the basic hygiene standards, but we can’t guarantee it won’t get infected.”

“People seem to forget that a tattoo isn’t just like writing on your arm with a marker pen,” Raul said as he chucked his empty can in the recycling. “It takes a little more guts than that.” He patted Cesc on his wounded shoulder.

“You need a lift back to the hotel?” David asked as Iker packed away his camera.

Danny sighed. “I’ve got to clear up here. You don’t have to wait.”

“You sure?” Cesc asked. “We have to get a cab anyway. We can wait a bit?”

“Sure,” Danny agreed. It didn’t really take too much work. The ink was already in it’s tray as he’d only been using the black, and he just needed to disinfect his tools which didn’t take too long.

“I can finish up,” Raul offered. 

“Don’t you need to get home to your toy boy?”

“He’s been texting,” Raul said. “Boy is insatiable.”

Everyone in the room who was not Raul was jealous. God, how long had it been, David wondered.

Six months and three days, the voice in his head reminded him. Okay, five days. They hadn’t had sex since two days prior to the break up. He tried to push the pointless thoughts from his head.

Iker was focusing on his camera which did not need this much care to put away, but if he looked at Cesc right now, there would be lust on his face.

Cesc’s phone rang and he was never more grateful to see Xavi’s name appear on his phone in his life.

“We’re just finishing up. Do you need us?”

“I need Iker,” Xavi said. “The cameraman we used for the first date got called away on a family emergency. I got Cristiano and Fernando waiting and an annoyed manager at the restaurant.”

“He’s on his way,” Cesc assured him before double checking the address of the restaurant. It was fortunately not that far away. “Iker, Xavi needs you tonight.”

“On my way,” Iker said as he left without the rest of them.

Danny put away the last of his tools and looked to Cesc. “He’s a fine looking young man. Is he on offer, too?”

Cesc went pink to the tips of his ears.

* * * *

Raul unlocked the door to the flat he and Danny shared above the shop. Danny was pretty easy going about Raul's endless parade of boys Raul charmed and brought home on a regular basis, but in truth, having Danny staying away made things easier on Raul.

And made his boys far less inhibited as evidence by the spectacle of a naked Martin splayed out on the couch when Raul stepped in. The couch had seen far better days, and Danny had thrown a white sheet over it to hide the stains, making Martin appear even more like some kind of virginal sacrifice.

Martin had a delicious little pout on his face. "You said you'd be up by seven."

"They wanted to film Danny giving a tattoo," Raul explained as he dropped his keys and began to unbutton his jeans. "I was enjoying the TV guy subjecting himself to a tattoo just to get the shots he wanted."

"Really?" Martin asked. "Wow."

"You need to let me ink you," Raul said. He usually believed that a tattoo was a personal choice, but Martin's skin was a creamy pale canvas waiting to be pierced. 

"I'm trying to decide what I want," Martin protested again even as he bit his lower lip at the sight of Raul's deeply tanned, intricately inked skin. He did want a tattoo, even though his fiercely Catholic mother would object.

As if what he was up to with Raul wasn't enough to send her over the edge as it was. She'd send him to mass every day for the rest of his life if she had any concept of the things he was letting Raul do to his body...

"You're thinking dirty thoughts," Raul said approvingly as he approached Martin who's cock was growing harder by the moment.

"You make me have dirty thoughts," Martin sighed as Raul sank down to the couch as his head, giving him a kiss and guiding Martin gently toward his crotch. Martin's mouth opened hungrily as he accepted Raul's cock inside.

Raul closed his eyes and leaned back as Martin began to suck, leaning up on his elbow to get a better angle. Yeah...Raul thought absently....this one could stay forever if he welcomed him home every night with a blow job.

The boy had enthusiasm, Raul pondered as he stroked the hair on the back of Martin's head, encouraging him to take more of Raul. When he'd picked him up Friday night, the boy had been a drunk bundle of nerves, with no skill at all, but he had certainly made up for it with effort. He had definitely improved, Raul thought with a low moan as Martin fondled his balls.

Martin pulled back. "Fuck me."

"So demanding, baby bunny," Raul opened his eyes and found Martin's ass waving in his face.

His well prepared ass, Raul let out a moan as he saw the boy had opened himself up for Raul already. Before he even had a thought a condom was in his hand and he was rolling it on. Martin was peering over his shoulder expectantly. “I want it hard,” he begged.

“I bet you do, you little slut,” Raul growled affectionately as he grabbed Martin’s hips and shoved his cock deep with one powerful flick of his hips. The both moaned in pleasure as Martin wasn’t as open as maybe he’d thought and the tight heat was so delicious. Martin pushed back, desperate for more as Raul braced himself to comply. Was there anything more gratifying than an eager lover?

Raul found purchase on the sofa and pulled back only to slam home again seconds later. The noise Martin was making reassured Raul he was getting him just right as he found a quick rhythm. 

Yes, fucking yes his cock approved as sensation began to build. It was going to be a quick one but it was going to be mind blowing.

Martin stroked his own cock as Raul’s cock reamed him. Oh fuck…yes…god forgive him this was amazing.

Martin came hard, tightening on Raul who let out a roar of deep pleasure and almost pain as he came in a rush. Still wedged deep in Martin, they collapsed, cocks twitching with aftershocks of pleasure.

“Don’t be late again,” Martin murmured as Raul found himself dozing off.

“Never,” Raul promised.

 

Chapter 11

Cristiano checked his watch. It was past 8:30 and the date was supposed to have started half an hour ago. His stomach, used to tea at six with his son, rumbled menacingly. Tomorrow he was going home to see his son and really, that was all he could think about today. After talking on the phone with the boy this afternoon, listening to the four year old whine that he wanted daddy to come home, his heart was breaking a little.

“I think we’re ready,” Xavi said as he appeared, looking hassled.

Cristiano smoothed down his dress shirt- an open necked white Oxford which his mother had sent him. She thought Fernando seemed like “a nice young man”.

And he was, Cristiano thought as he emerged before the camera with a smile on his face. Fernando was handsome and intelligent. He had interested that aligned with Cristiano’s and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to him.

“You look great,” Fernando said with a smile. And he did. Cristiano was gorgeous.

In the limo on the way over, Cristiano’s stomach voiced it’s complaint.

“Hungry?” Fernando asked, amused.

“A little,” Cristiano agreed. “I suppose you already ate.”

“Cut!” Xavi said, exasperated. It had been a long day and it was looking to be longer. “Please don’t refer to Fernando’s other dates!”

Cristiano controlled his expression. As if they all didn’t know about each other. And was the audience stupid? This was going out Friday night. How did they think Fernando got eight dates in four nights if there wasn’t over lap?

“My son gets home from nursery school at four,” Cristiano explained. “I pick him up and we hang out until my mom makes our tea at six. Then he goes to bed and I go back to work.”

“Being a single father must be hard,” Fernando sympathized. 

“It can be,” Cristiano agreed. “But my mother lives with us and makes it possible. Do you want kids?”

“I do,” Fernando said. “But my lifestyle has been crazy since I was eighteen. There’s never really been a place for a kid.”

Cristiano shrugged. “You can over plan it. Some times a kid comes into your life you weren’t planning and you think there is no way you are going to be able to cope, and then you find yourself working around nursery school hours and taking breaks to make it to Father/Son lunches and can’t imagine your life without it.”

“I bet you’re a great dad,” Fernando said in a little bit of awe.

“I have a great kid.”

Xavi smiled as Iker rolled camera. Perfect. The women were going to eat up all this daddy crap.

Behind the camera, Iker pondered that this might be the first genuine exchange he’d seen so far on this show.

Dinner was pleasant. Xavi was detecting a bit of chemistry between Fernando and Cristiano which had been absent with Fer. He knew Danny was already the odds on favorite, but if this show was going to make it 6 weeks, they had to have some kind of decision to be made.

At the end of the evening, Cristiano gave Fernando a kiss that lasted just a second longer than “obligatory”. When Cristiano pulled back, his eyes met Fernando’s and there was a zing that couldn’t be missed.

“Good night,” Cristiano said, slightly bemused to find himself attracted to Fernando.

“And…cut,” Xavi said as the door closed behind Fernando, totally ruining the moment for Cristiano. “Great work. That look good, Iker?”

Iker nodded as he lowered the camera. He’d been at work since ten and he desperately wanted to get home. “Looks great.”

Xavi nodded. “If you can drop the tapes off at the studio so they can start working on them first thing in the morning?”

“Sure,” Iker agreed as he packed up his camera again. Cesc had taken the footage from the tattoo parlor which would certainly keep the editing staff busy until he got in tomorrow morning, he thought as he stifled a yawn. When he’d gotten into working behind the camera, he’d mistakenly thought there’d be some kind of creativity to the work. Basically it meant taking orders from people who had little to no respect for your personal time.

“And thanks for filling in, Iker. Are you going with Cesc to Cristiano’s dealership in the morning?” Xavi asked.

“Nine am sharp,” Iker agreed.

“Remind me to give you Wednesday off,” Xavi said with a smile.

Iker nodded. Okay, so Xavi wasn’t the worst to work for. 

He still could have offered to take the tapes to the studio, Iker thought with a tired trace of bitterness.

He got a cab on the company dime and arrived at the Itv studios at nearly midnight. He made his way to the editing suite, hoping to log in the tapes and be gone, but when he walked in, he found Cesc hunched over the monitor.

“Cesc?”

“Mmm?” he replied as he paused the tape on a picture of Raul’s magnificent back tattoo. He looked up, eyes a little bleary.

“You still here? We have to be at Cristiano’s at nine.”

“Oh,” Cesc said as he glanced at the clock, surprised to see it so late. “Gosh, yeah. I just wanted to get this done.”

“Aren’t the editors going to take care of this?” Iker asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Cesc said, “but I just had this concept for this part, you know, and some times what they choose to focus on from the tapes isn’t always what I saw at the shoot, you know?”

Iker nodded. He knew exactly. “Are you zoning in on the body art? Because I was trying to catch it in all the angles of the light in there. Those two men were just gorgeous with it, you know?”

“Yeah,” Cesc nodded as he went back to the tape, Iker now hovering over his shoulder. “I totally got that. With the intro shot in that fading light and then how you got all of these angles here.” He pointed to the screen now showing the woman who was being tattooed. “It’s so perfect.”

“And you’re laying the voices over that?” Iker asked.

“Oh yeah,” Cesc said. “I mean, the shots of them talking were dead boring, but layered over these parts here.”

“Exactly,” Iker agreed. “I mean, Danny is handsome and all, but this part should be about the ink.” He leaned closer and brushed Cesc’s sore shoulder.

Cesc flinched.

“Oh, sorry,” Iker said as he backed away, realizing how close he’d gotten. “Hurts?”

“Yeah,” Cesc said. “I need to get some cream for it.”

“I might have some in my locker,” Iker offered. “Some of that good stuff with the pain reliever?”

“Oh, that would be great,” Cesc said. “I wasn’t looking forward to trying to track down a 24 hour chemist at this hour.”

“Sure, yeah,” Iker said. “You nearly done here? We both should probably get home.”

“You’re right,” Cesc said. “I just want to make sure that everything looks perfect for this after show. Jose is letting me take charge of it and I can’t screw this up.”

“You’re going to go far in this business,” Iker said as Cesc shut down the computer. “Trust me, I’ve worked for a lot of people and you get it. You get what’s important.”

“You think so?” Cesc asked as he looked up at Iker. “I mean…I work my ass off but…” he trailed off as he found himself looking up into Iker’s eyes.

Iker gazed down at him and a for a moment imagined himself leaning in, pressing his lips to Cesc’s and…

“We should get going,” Iker said quickly as he turned away. No. Iker. Just. No.

“Okay,” Cesc said quickly as he realized what nearly happened. For fuck’s sake, Cesc, you’re not getting anywhere in this business if you let your hormones get away from you.

Iker got the tube of ointment for Cesc and they quickly parted ways, taking taxis in opposite directions.

* * * *

“How was your date?”

Cristiano looked at the text, feeling the anger in it. Like he had any right.

“It was fine,” Cristiano replied.

“Did you kiss him?”

Cristiano sighed. “You have to. It’s for TV.”

As if he wouldn’t know when he saw the show Friday night. He’d know that a nice, friendly dinner with an attractive man who wasn’t like this with him had been heavenly. Had reminded him of how things had once been. How he feared they’d never be again.

There was no reply as Cristiano laid back in the too soft hotel bed. He missed his own bed with the adjustable settings. With the feather pillows that cradled his head just right. He was starting to doze off when his phone beeped again.

“You have tomorrow off?”

“They’re filming at my car dealership in the morning and then I’m going for lunch with Junior.”

“Can you see me?”

No no no no….

“Of course.”

 

Chapter 12

Cesc was coffee-d up when Iker arrived at the car dealership on Park Lane which bordered the east side of Hyde Park.

“Morning!” Cesc said as he drained a cup that Iker was sure contained enough high octane coffee to stun an elephant. “Eden just called he’s going to be here soon there was a delay at Earl’s Court I hope he works out as well as David he was a natural don’t you think?”

Iker cracked a smile. “He was.”

“Too much coffee,” Cesc grinned. “I was at the studio at seven to finish up last night’s tapes. I emailed you a copy.”

“Cool, I’ll check that out.”

“Are you working the dates tonight?”

“I might be,” Iker said. “If Al can’t make it.”

They stepped into the dealership which was all glass and clean white lines. In the middle of the show room was a mouthwatering black Ferrari. Cesc eyed it. Living in London, a car like that was pure luxury to say the least, but he longed for it. Maybe they could get Cristiano to give them a test drive.

“I didn’t bring the car camera,” Iker told him as he read the naked lust on Cesc’s face.

Cesc gave him a cheeky grin as Cristiano approached, looking delicious in his work clothes which were perfectly tailored and made love to his ass. He was followed by an equally good looking young man with a beard.

“Cesc, Iker,” Cristiano greeted them. “This is my assistant, Isco. You said you wanted to talk with people I worked with, as well.”

“Yes, wonderful,” Cesc said as he shook Isco’s hand. “Our host got stuck on the District Line but he’ll be here in a second.”

“David?” Cristiano asked.

“Eden,” Cesc said. “They’re co-hosting the after show.”

Cristiano nodded. He’d have preferred David. He wasn’t sure the young footballer cared for him at all.

Iker got set up and Eden rushed in about fifteen minutes later. “Sorry, sorry!” Eden panted as he arrived in his warm ups. 

Cesc looked at him in his track suit. “Uh…you’re going to be on camera.”

Eden looked down at himself. “Bugger. I have training at noon and I…sorry.”

Iker was already imaging how to keep Eden’s outfit out of the shots as much as he could, especially as Isco and Cristiano looked like runway models.

Cesc tried not to look exasperated as he explained to Eden what needed to be done.

What followed was two of the most painful hours of television filming that Cesc had ever experienced in his career. Eden had no ability to interview. His repeated “Uh…” and “Uhms…” started to make even Cristiano flinch. By the time they wrapped at 11:30 and Eden went running back to the tube for his training, Cesc wanted to cry.

“That was…” Iker tried.

“Shit.” Cesc let out a sigh.

Cristiano was looking at his watch. “Are we done? I promised my son I’d make it to lunch with him today as I haven’t seen him since Friday.”

“Oh yes, go!” Cesc said. “You have the rest of the day off, right?”

“Yes,” Cristiano said with a smile as he turned to Isco to give him a few instructions. The company was well run by a number of trusted managers, so he wasn’t too concerned about not spending much of his time working today. He was in touch via phone and email and barring major crisis, he could leave them to it.

“Have you got a second?” Isco asked as he glanced at Iker and Cesc.

“A second,” Cristiano said as he used an app to order a taxi. He followed him to the back of the dealership to an empty office.

“Look,” Isco said, “I know this isn’t my business, but Jose was here this weekend…”

“He was?” Cristiano looked up in alarm.

“He said he wanted to look at a car, but it wasn’t five minutes he was here and he was grilling me about you and the show.”

Cristiano sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Isco shrugged. “It wasn’t a big deal. He did place an order for a new BMW.”

Cristiano let out a humorless laugh. Only Jose would buy a car he probably didn’t even want to check in on him.

Isco’s face was full of concern. “I know it’s not my place but…it’s not healthy.”

Cristiano sighed. “I know. It used….it used to be good.”

“I know,” Isco said. “But the sooner you end it, the better.”

Cristiano nodded, his resolve settling. He would do it this afternoon.

* * * *

Xavi watched the tape that Cesc had made the night before, appreciating the quality of it. Cesc was talented to be sure.

Which was why Xavi was going to have to get rid of him. Jose had complimented him just this morning on the work he was doing and the ideas he was coming up with. He told Xavi that Cesc had complete control of the after show.

And if that did well, Jose just might decide to put Cesc in charge of the next show entirely. 

And that was not going to happen.

* * * *

Cristiano stepped out into the sun after lunch with his son. There was a smile on his face as he recalled sharing chicken nuggets with the boy. He had chattered through the meal, having all kinds of important things to tell his dad after three days apart. He’d promised to pick him up after school and that they’d go to the park to play football.

The smile slid off his face as a BMW slid to a stop in front of the school. Jose.

You are going to do this, he told himself as he opened the door.

Jose was smiling. He leaned over for a kiss which Cristiano forced himself to return. “Did you eat already?” 

Cristiano nearly said yes, but then realized that if he did, Jose would want to take him back to his flat. “No, do you want to go get something?”

If he did this in public, Jose was less likely to cause a scene, and he could get away if he needed to.

Though Jose was married, he never seemed to mind taking him out places where they would be scene. Cristiano had never met his wife, but he assumed the woman had to be aware he husband strayed. He supposed you could put up with a lot if you had all the money could ever possibly spend.

His mother, his dear, sweet mother who had badgered him into signing up for The Bachelor in hopes of her son finding a partner, had no idea. She would be rather angry if she did. Maybe worse than that, she’d be disappointed.

They arrived at a restaurant in the East End and left the shiny new car with the valet. Cristiano would do this quickly. Maybe even before they could order.

But Jose seemed to sense what was about to happen, because he barely let Cristiano get a word in edgewise and engaged the waiter in a long discussion about the fish of the day.

Finally, when Jose was taking a sip of his wine, Cristiano spoke up. 

“I’m not sure we should see each other any more.”

Jose appeared not to have heard him as he gazed into the red liquid. “I think these California reds are my favorite.”

“Jose.”

His eyes flicked up to meet Cristiano’s. “I heard you. You know, it’s a shame you don’t drink. You really miss out.”

Cristiano took a sip of his water, waiting for a response.

Jose sighed. “What do you want?”

“What?”

“My wife does this. When she gets in her head she can’t deal with the fact that I have you she gets in her head she needs new jewelry or a shopping trip to Dubai. So. What is it you want?”

The words made Cristiano angry. “I don’t want anything. I just…this. You trying to control me by buying me off!”

Jose raised an eyebrow. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Then let me go!”

Jose’s face grew dark. “You are mine.”

“No I’m not,” Cristiano said as he stood. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

As Cristiano walked out, Jose’s eyes followed him, full of rage. Cristiano had no idea that Jose had made sure his audition tape made it to the top of the pile or that Jose was following every move he made. 

No one ever walked away from Jose.


	3. Chapters 13-16

Chapter 13 

Fernando's date with Gerard was...boring. The model was pretty enough to look at, but all he wanted to talk about was basketball. Fernando didn't even like basketball. He had no idea who these American teams were he kept talking about and Gerard wanted him to have an opinion.

"So, what do you think about Lebron?"

"He's...great..."

"Ugh, I think he's so overrated. Does he even have a perimeter game?"

Fernando took another gulp of wine as Gerard railed about the importance of the three point shot.

By the time it was over, Fernando was tipsy and Xavi was giving him a look. Fernando flushed red and escaped to his room after an awkward kiss from Gerard. They were probably going to insist that he keep Gerard around.

Gerard headed back to his own room with a sigh. That hadn't gone well at all. Fernando didn't respond to anything he talked about and by the end, he'd found himself rambling about garbage that even he hadn't been listening too.

"How'd it go?" Fer peered out of his room as Gerard passed.

"Awful," Gerard sighed.

"Come have a drink," Fer offered as he pushed open his door.

Gerard followed him willingly. Fernando had finished up most of the bottle of wine on his own and Gerard could use one. He entered the room Fer was staying in which was almost identical to his own, even down to the pale watercolor of the Thames that hung over the bed.

Fernando had an open bottle of Jameson sitting on the end table along with a bucket of ice. He poured Gerard a healthy measure.

"My date didn't got particularly well, either. Honestly, does anyone have a real chance other than Danny and maybe Cristiano?"

"Or Juan," Gerard said as he took a sip. "He's pretty and smart."

"A bit of a know it all," Fer, who'd left school with barely passing GCSE's and never looked back. "Graduate degree at Cambridge."

Gerard snorted. "I'm not sure I'm even smart enough to be allowed on a tour of Cambridge, let alone read there."

"Exactly."

Gerard took another drink. "My dad always said I was lucky I was pretty because I was never going to earn any degrees."

"My dad threw me out of the house when I told him I was leaving school to dance."

Gerard sighed sympathetically. "Fathers are bastards."

Fer was sitting at the head of his bed and Gerard perched on the side. Fer said, "I suppose I never expected to find love here. My friends urged me to sign up, but who ever really finds love on reality TV?"

"No one," Gerard agreed as he turned to look at Fer. "I suppose it’s the experience, anyway, right?”

“Sure. And…you know,” Fer said as he held Gerard’s gaze, “maybe we’re not all meant to fall in love with the Bachelor, anyway.”

Gerard’s mouth went dry when he realized what the beautiful dancer was offering him. God, Fer was ten times better than Fernando, anyway. Who wanted that freckled kid when you could have this lithe young man? “He’s not even my type.”

“Mine either,” Fer said as he set his glass down and leaned into Gerard who willingly accepted what was on offer.

* * * * 

Fernando sat listening to Mesut talk about his history degree and wanted to cry. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but…okay he didn’t care.

“So…why are you bar tendering?” Fernando tried.

“Oh,” Mesut shrugged. “Not too many jobs for history majors. I mean, the British Museum only has a few full time history experts, and well, people with a college degree in history are a dime a dozen. I could teach, but bleah…”

Fernando nodded. “I could never do that. Those people deserve sainthoods, you know?”

“Oh god, I know!” Mesut said. “When I even think about the things we used to do at school to my poor teachers. We thought they were the enemy or something!”

Fernando laughed as they started to trade school stories. When Mesut wasn’t so nervous, he was actually rather interesting to be around. All in all, it didn’t turn out as bad as Fernando feared.

At the end of the evening, Mesut was too nervous to kiss Fernando and Fernando actually found that he liked that Mesut didn’t even try. Maybe it was okay when things were slow to develop.

Mesut, however, felt like a total loser because surely Andy and Gerard hadn’t been too chicken to kiss Fernando. As he made his way up to his room, he was certain he was going to get chucked off that weekend.

Which was why he nearly ran over Cristiano who was sitting in the corridor outside his room, crying.

“Cris?” Mesut asked as he crouched down. 

“Oh god,” Cristiano said as he tried to wipe at his eyes. “Fuck…Look, just…go away.”

“No,” Mesut said. “What is it?”

“I just…I left my hotel room key at my house and…”

“Won’t they give you another?” Mesut asked, confused.

Cristiano let out a hiccupy laugh. “Yes…I just…”

“What is it?” Mesut asked kindly as he looked at the usually so well put together man with red eyes and a snotty nose.

Cristiano sniffled and scrubbed at his eyes. “Just…everything. My little boy was crying tonight when I put him to bed because he didn’t want me to go away again. And just…” Cristiano couldn’t admit that breaking up with Jose had left him fragile. He couldn’t admit that he was dating a married man who had been so controlling that walking away had been a Herculean task.

“I’m sorry,” Mesut said. “That has to be so hard.”

Cristiano nodded. “I miss him so much.”

Mesut held out a hand. “Look, here’s the key to my room. Go, wash your face, and I’ll go down to the desk and get you a spare key.”

Cristiano took it and let himself be guided to Mesut’s room. Mesut disappeared back to the lobby, giving the desk clerk some bullshit story about Cristiano being too drunk to come for the key himself. The clerk grinned and Mesut began to suspect the man had The Sun on direct dial for tips.

When he returned with the key and a bottle of whiskey, he found Cris sat on his bed, flipping through pictures on his phone.

“Is that your son?” Mesut asked as he looked at the curly haired little boy who had mischief on his mind.

“It is,” Cristiano said and Mesut sat next to him, looking through the photos with him. It was beautiful to watch Cristiano come alive as he talked about his little boy. He was such a wonderful, proud father that Mesut ached a little in his heart.

“Children are such a gift,” Mesut said as Cristiano came to the end of the photos. “I hope I have some….eventually.”

“Fernando wants kids,” Cristiano said lamely. They both knew neither of them was going to win this thing. 

“He does,” Mesut agreed. “I think most people do, really. I just can’t see how your life can be fulfilled if you don’t have an impact on the next generation.”

“Yeah,” Cristiano agreed. “But even if you don’t have your own, you can be fulfilled being a mentor or a teacher or something.”

Mesut nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I think so.” He found himself gazing at Cristiano, so gorgeous and so vulnerable, so…

Cristiano leaned forward to kiss Mesut who jumped back. “So…uhm….here’s your key.”

With a practiced calm, Cristiano took the key. “Thanks. I’m glad to have a friend around here, even if I don’t last very long.”

Mesut nodded quickly. Both of their eyes fell on the whiskey Mesut had procured, and then away from it. “I should…get to bed.”

“Me too,” Cristiano said. “Thanks.”

“Any time.”

* * * *

Jose’s phone lit up with a text. “Cristiano drunk with Mesut.”

His dark eyes flashed. 

* * * *

interlude by acrayonsmile:

Fernando pressed Gerard back to the mattress, tongue slipping gently between the model’s lips. Between them their kiss tasted like chocolates and gummy bears and all the sweets neither of them could have and it drove their appetites straight into overdrive.

Geri’s strong thighs pinned the dancer’s hips and he lifted against them. Between the Gerard’s thin dress slacks and Fernando’s even thinner pajamas, the other’s arousal was right, yes, fuck right there and it made them pull away with a gasp. Their lips re-locked and clothes became a casualty of desire.

Fernando grinded hips against the model’s, less like the ballet dancer he was paid to be, more like the stripper he’d, well, on occasion pretended to be.

Geri could feel him, hot and hard through two thin layers of cloth; that was a dancer who didn’t need to pad his tights. Geri thrust against him wantonly. “Fuck me,” Geri murmured against his lips.

Fernando kissed him harder, and their clothes fell victim to their desire. “Condom,” the naked dancer thrust against the model, sliding wet fingers into his mouth.

Gerard’s sucked them, fumbling for the side table drawer and the condoms and lube the TV people stuffed in there. Fernando pulled his fingers out with a pop and slid them between Geri’s legs. “Put it on me,” he ordered, shoving his fingers in.

The model dropped the condom with a gasp, writhing his hips into the dancer’s hand.

“Put. It. On. Me,” Fernando growled, voice hot against his neck, nipping and sucking.

Geri whimpered, and hands shaking with want, grabbed Fernando’s cock and covered it with latex and lube.

“In me now,” he squeezed himself around the fingers.

Fernando pressed into that heat, that hot, welcoming heat. Without warning, Geri grabbed his hips and pulled him in, both of them releasing a loud, loud moan.

“Fuck me,” Geri knew how he wanted it. He wanted it like Victor, his ex, always had always done it: hard and fast. “I want to feel you for days,” his whispered, biting at the dancer’s neck.

Fernando pulled Geri’s legs around him, planted a hand on the bed and did exactly as he was asked. He fucked him hard into the mattress, the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room. The headboard pounded the wall, keeping the beat for the melody of their moans.

“Harder or I’ll go get Torres to do it for you,” Geri screamed.

“You fucking slut,” Fernando growled and pulled out, manhandling the model to his knees. “Spread them,” he smacked his ass. “Spread them for me…”

Geri spread his knees; Fernando knelt between them and slammed back in. He gripped Gerard’s hips and slammed into him just as he asked for it. Fernando tugged the model’s back against his sculpted chest and groaned, “Hard and fast enough?”

Gerard moaned, nodding and leaning his head back on the dancer’s shoulder. “Yes, oh god, yes,” he groaned.

Fernando held one of Geri’s palms to him. “Spit,” his gruff order sent chills down Geri’s spine. “And touch yourself for me.”

“So bossy,” Geri backed into every thrust, stroking himself at the same pace. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, almost…” he chanted as he got close.

Fernando could feel himself teasing the edge and with one more thrust found it, burying himself deep in the model, who tightened around him, and by some happy coincidence, came at the same time.

They fell to the messy bed, panting.

“Sorry, I got a little rough.”

Gerard shook his head. “Wanted it that way.”

“So…can I get your number?” Fernando smirked.

“If it gets me more of you, you can have whatever you want,” Gerard grinned.

 

Chapter 14

Fernando was giving a morning off on Wednesday and he went to meet his friend Cesar for a late breakfast at their favorite haunt in Camden.

“You look tired,” Cesar said immediately, never one to beat around the bush.

“Cheers,” Fernando said as he lifted his cappuccino and took a sip.

“I’m just saying all these late night hook ups….you’re not 19 any more, mate.”

“You are such an asshole,” Fernando laughed out loud at the cheeky grin on Cesar’s face. He’d forgotten how to be himself for a minute there, but Cesar was that friend who always reminded you to never take yourself seriously. “For your information, I haven’t hooked up with any of them yet.”

“Seriously?” Cesar raised an eyebrow. “It’s been almost a week? Is your cock broken?”

“I’m trying not to be one of those reality TV whores, thank you very much!” Fernando said. Not that he’d actually had much opportunity, really. 

“Damn, that would be such good viewing. So. When do I get to go on the show and spill the dirt about what a whore you actually are? I’ve got a list here,” Cesar made a show of getting out his phone.

Fernando laughed again, as all of the tension he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in drained out of him. He didn’t have to be nice, he didn’t have to be pleasant, he just could be himself with someone who never believed any of his bullshit anyway.

“They do have an after show going. I suspect they’ll have you on that soon enough to dish the dirt on me. Just kindly remember to not say anything my mother can’t hear?”

“Ah, Mrs. Sanz,” Cesar said with an affectionate sigh. “How is your long suffering mother?”

“She’s well, thank you,” Fernando grinned. They continued to chat about nothing. Fernando was thankful that Cesar didn’t want a lot of details about the show. He didn’t have a lot to share to be honest. He didn’t know how he really felt about any of them except for an attraction to a couple. But early attraction didn’t mean a whole lot as Fernando had learned the hard way on a few occasions.

Neither of them had any idea they were being watched from the counter as a dark haired young man was picking up two coffees for himself and his boss/lover. Someone who was very interested in the fact that Fernando and Cesar hugged rather affectionately as they parted.

* * * *

“Uhm, Fernando is a total whore.”

Raul looked up from the computer where he was trying to make sense of the accounts. Danny used to alway do this shit and he’d literally been gone 5 days and Raul was pretty sure he’d fucked up the books, permanently.

“Fernando?”

“Hello? Danny’s bachelor?” Martin said as he handed Raul his latte and forgetting to hand over the change. “I just saw him all over some guy at The Scrambler.”

Raul made a face at the coffee cup. What? Martin had gone there where there was a perfectly good Starbucks three doors down. “Maybe it’s his brother or something.”

“Last time I checked, my brother and I did not kiss with tongues,” Martin said, exaggerating for the sake of drama.

Raul made a face. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. You have got to warn Danny before he loses his heart to that tramp!” Martin said. When he realized that Raul was trying to balance the bank account, he pushed him out of the chair. “Look, let me do this,” he said. “Don’t you have a client due in soon?”

“Yeah,” Raul said. “I better call Danny.”

“You have to,” Martin agreed. 

Raul got out his phone while Martin peered at the accounting program. He’d been pretty good at maths in school and this was a mess. How did this business even stay afloat?

* * * *

Jordi was looking at the tapes Xavi had asked him to re-edit, and he couldn’t figure out why. Cesc had done really nice work on these. It was going to be very easy to piece in what they needed for the two hour episode this week. 

“I don’t like it. Do it over,” Xavi had snapped at him that afternoon when he’d headed out to get the shoot ready for the dates that evening.

Jordi sighed and sipped a cup of tea. Xavi had been snipping at him all week. Ever since Cesc had been given control of the after show. Jordi wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like Xavi could do both. And weren’t these pieces supposed to be for the after show, anyway?

Carles stuck his head in. “Hey, Xavi wants those tapes.”

Jordi frowned and realized he’d ignored two texts off Xavi. “Oh, crap. Yeah, they’re ready.” He picked up the tapes of the first four dates.

“He said all of them,” Carles frowned at the left overs.

“Those are Cesc’s, I think,” Jordi said.

“Just grab them. I’m tired of him snipping at me already and I have hair to get done for the news later.”

“You and me both,” Jordi said. “He needs to get laid.”

Carles grinned. “Well, okay, if you think it will help.”

“Carles!” Jordi laughed as he gathered up the tapes and followed Carles out of the editing studio.

* * * *

Fernando had really been looking forward to his date with Danny that evening. After another lukewarm encounter with Luis, Fernando was about ready to give up all hope.

But then Danny had walked in, looking so very Danny and Fernando’s whole face lit up. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Danny said, brushing past him to get into the limo.

Fernando’s eyes widened and behind the camera, Xavi gaped. “CUT!”

Danny, who was already halfway in the car, turned around. “What?”

“Uh…act like you’re happy to see him?” Xavi said as though addressing a small child.

“So happy to see you,” Danny said as he finished climbing in. “Are we going here or what?”

Struck dumb, Fernando could do nothing but climb in after him. What the hell was going on?

After the world’s actual worst date, Danny left the restaurant, catching a taxi instead of waiting for Fernando and the limo. There were tears in Fernando’s eyes as the camera watched him go.

Fuck, fuck, Xavi thought. They should have had Guti on hand to interview him. Broken hearts already??

“Can we just end this, please?” Fernando asked and Iker lowered the camera.

“What happened?” Xavi demanded.

Fernando shook his head as he willed himself not to cry. “I just…can we go?”

Xavi opened his mouth and Iker glared it shut. “Sure, Nando. Come on.”

They traveled in silence back to the hotel. Iker made sure Xavi left Fernando alone as he went up to his room, even though Xavi was setting up an interview with Guti for right after breakfast tomorrow.

Fernando was in shock, but once he got past that, he started to get angry. Who the hell was Danny, anyway to treat him like that?

Fernando stormed down the hallway to Danny’s room. He knocked on the door.

“What?” Danny asked, annoyed.

Fernando had to force his eyes up as Danny was shirtless. God damn that was unfair.

“What? You tell me what? What the hell was all that tonight? Did I miss something! I don’t deserve to be treated like that!”

Danny laughed. “Really? Tell me- how does your boyfriend feel about you dating all of these men.”

“Boyfriend?” Fernando asked. “What the fuck are you talking about, I haven’t got a boyfriend! Hello, I’m the fucking bachelor. The clue is in the name of the show!”

“Really? So who did Martin see you with this morning.”

“Martin? Who the fuck is Martin. And if you must know, I went to brunch with my friend, Cesar. You know, friend? Male person who you don’t fuck?”

“He said you were kissing him!” Danny yelled back and suddenly felt like a petulant child.

“Well he’s a fucking moron,” Fernando spat. “I never kissed him. Jesus, Cesar and I have never even hooked up. He’s my best friend and if you’re going to go apeshit possessive over me having a friend who’s a guy, maybe it’s best that this stops here.” 

Danny stared at him. “You…didn’t kiss him?”

“NO!” Fernando yelled. “I DIDN’T KISS ANYONE.” 

“YOU KISSED CRISTIANO!”

“I HAVE TO KISS EVERYONE, IT’S A GODDAMN DATING SHOW.”

“IT’S STUPID.”

“I KNOW THAT.”

Danny broke first, a grin escaping onto his face as Fernando yelled back at him. Fernando saw it and lost it as well. A moment later, they’d dissolved into laughter. Danny grabbed Fernando’s arm and dragged him into the room.

“I’m sorry,” Danny said. “I…I got so stupid jealous when Raul called and told him his boyfriend saw you with another guy that wasn’t even someone on the show.”

“We were in Camden,” Fernando said. “I swear he’s just a friend.”

“This show is making me insane,” Danny sighed as he gazed at Fernando. “Usually when I’m attracted to someone I don’t have to wait six weeks and share him with someone else.”

Fernando shrugged. “I was having much luck dating and I’m hoping to jump start my dead career.” He was now giving himself permission to look down.

“You already had your fifteen minutes,” Danny said as he watched Fernando’s gaze grow hungry.

“I know,” Fernando said. “But it’s addictive. You spend years having girls faint at the sight of you, men turn up in your hotel room naked, you just want that all the time.”

“You want me to turn up in your hotel room naked?” Danny asked as his voice grew husky.

“No,” Fernando said as he grabbed a belt loop and dragged Danny toward him. “You naked right here will do just fine.”

They crashed into each other, awkwardly going in for the kiss, neither of them caring as their noses got in the way and their teeth collided. Instinctive adjustments just happened and they kissed deeply as Danny pushed Fernando back to the bed. 

Fernando had a moment of awareness where he thought perhaps it was too soon to fuck one of the contestants, but that moment was fleeting at best…and he never considered it again.

Their clothing was torn off as hands grabbed everywhere. Danny hadn’t felt this intensity of an attraction to anyone, ever. It was no wonder he’d lost his mind when Raul had told him Fernando had a boyfriend. 

“Condom,” Fernando moaned as Danny worked spit soaked fingers into him.

“Fuck!” Danny growled and Fernando moaned as the fingers disappeared. “Fuck…they put some here…” He crashed off the bed, swearing as he bruised his toes on the end table.

Fernando was panting, licking his lips as he watched Danny’s round, ass stepping toward the bathroom and then groaning as a thick hard cock reappeared a moment later. Danny was ripping the packet open with his teeth.

“God I want you,” Danny sighed as he fumbled with the latex, nearly tearing it as he rolled it on himself.

“Take me,” Fernando begged as he spread his thighs wide.

Danny obliged, thrusting in quickly, nearly painfully for both of them, but they wanted it so badly it was impossible to stop. The thrusting was frantic and shallow, but it made them both mindless.

When they collapsed together, raw and sated, Fernando let out a sigh. “Can we just cancel the rest of the show?”

“And lose the chance to play with those people?” Danny murmured. “Never.”

 

Chapter 15

Fernando and Danny agreed that what was between them was theirs alone and that they weren't going to let anyone else in on it.

Though you would have to have been blind to not notice that Fernando was floating on a cloud. He sat through the interviews without even listening to himself that afternoon, but when Andy showed up for their date that evening, the crashing reality of the fact that he had to go on dates with these other men fell on him.

"Hey sexy," Andy said as he kissed his cheek, snaking an arm around him.

Fernando spent the next two hours dodging the advances of Andy. By the time he got to Juan's date, he was exhausted.

"You look tired," Juan noted as Fernando let out his third yawn of the evening.

"I'm sorry," Fernando said, realizing he was being very rude to a very nice person. "It's been a long week."

"I can only imagine," Juan said with a warm smile. "And yet they actually expect you to make an informed decision about your future?"

"Exactly," Fernando grinned. "I suppose if you can tolerate someone when you're exhausted, you might have a good chance of making a go of it."

"That is a thought," Juan pondered. "It's got to be a stressful situation and in life, you need people who can help you through."

"Especially when you have no idea who you can trust," Fernando sighed. "I've spent all of my adult life amongst people who want something from me. Money, connections, sex."

Juan gazed at Fernando, his sociologist's brain fascinated by Fernando. What an interesting person he was, to have lived a life experience so different from the norm. The experience so many people dreamed of achieving. How unfulfilling it really seemed to be. Would everyone want it so badly if they really knew?

"Would you go back and do it differently if you could?" Juan asked as he twirled pasta on his fork.

"What? My life?"

"Yeah...I mean the band, the fame..."

"This show?" Fernando asked with a laugh.

"Maybe," Juan laughed.

"Would you go back and not do this if you had a chance," Fernando said, never liking to dwell too on on his life choices.

"It's not been bad for me, so far, anyway," Juan shrugged. "I've met some interesting people. I'm getting to eat in posh restaurants I'd never dream about on my student income."

Fernando nodded. "I suppose for you, even if you get voted out, you're not out so much."

"Are you warning me that I'm done for?" Juan asked in mock surprise.

"No," Fernando shook his head. "In all honestly, this is the nicest meal I've had all week. You're easy to talk to and not once have you grabbed for my ass."

"I've enjoyed it, too," Juan replied. This had always been Juan's problem. Even when he really thought he might like someone, it was always just polite. Why did his love life never turn out like the stories? Where you were so hot for someone that your instincts just took over and you went for it? At the moment, he seemed far more likely to offer to tutor Fernando to finish his university degree than to fall madly in love.

But he needed to stay on this show longer. He needed to more research for his paper. He needed to not feel like such a loser.

So at the end of the evening he made to kiss Fernando who readily complied. But Juan got the sense it was for the show, not because he wanted to.

Who lived like this?

* * * *

Fernando sorely wanted to go and see what Danny was up to that evening, but he made himself go to his own room and get to bed. Tomorrow was the live show along with the dates and another full weekend of activities. Saturday night was the party for Fernando and the contestants along with some “carefully selected guests”, whatever the heck that meant.

He also needed to start thinking about who was going this weekend. It was two more this week and then one each week until the finale when he was meant to choose the love of his life.

The thought made him panic and he sent Cesar a text. “R U coming to the party Sat?”

“Am I invited?” Cesar asked.

“I’ll get you in,” Fernando replied, not having any idea if he could even do that. 

“Cesc invited me to the taping tonight.”

“Really? Are you getting interviewed?”

“Don’t think so. But he said they want a friends and family section. Asked me about your parents.”

“Thank god they’re in Spain,” Fernando shot back. Oh lord, his devoutly Catholic mother would die of shock. She’d vowed never to listen to anything on television about him and was one of the few people int the first world who didn’t use the internet. “I hear only what my good boy Fernando tells me and I believe it.”

“I bet they can fly in for the final!” 

“My mums still…” Fernando started to typed and then he deleted it. There was and always would be only one person for Fernando in his mother’s eyes. “Never happening.”

* * * *

Cesc was frantically searching through the editing suite that afternoon. “Where hell did they go?” he wailed, unable to find any of his footage from this week.

An intern stuck his head in. “Jordi came and took all the tapes yesterday.”

“Those aren’t all Xavis!” Cesc moaned. “Where are mine? For the after show?”  
“Dunno,” the kid said and disappeared.

Cesc stalked down to Xavi’s office where he entered without knocking. Belatedly, he realized that Jose was sitting in front of the desk.

“Oh…uh…Xavi, have you seen my takes for the after show?”

Xavi shook his head. “Jordi was finishing the episode for tonight.”

“Yeah, but he has my tapes. The stuff at Danny’s and Cristiano’s. I did those for the after show.”

“Don’t you still work for Xavi, first and foremost?” Jose mentioned casually.

Cesc realized he was treading on rather thin ice. “I understand that, but we agreed David and Eden were going to go interview friends and family as a part of the after show.”

“I decided we needed some of that for the show tonight. You’ll have to use something else,” Xavi’s gaze was level, challenging Cesc.

Xavi god damn well knew that Cesc didn’t have anything else. He had two green presenters who had never done live anything in their lives. He was depending on those tapes to fill his half hour while they broke them in.

“Surely you have other things you can use?” Jose asked.

“Of…of course,” Cesc managed to only stutter slightly. “Just…no one let me know the plan had changed.”

“Sorry,” Xavi smiled. “Jordi should have said something.”

Cesc backed out of the office and then took off running for his own. What the hell was he supposed to put on TV tonight?

 

 

 

 

Chapter 16

“Shit, what am I going to do shit shit shit SHIT.”

Iker walked in on Cesc having a small meltdown in his office. “What?”

Cesc looked up. “Nothing!”

Iker made a face. “Come on, tell me.”

Cesc sighed. He did need someone to talk to, but who could you trust in this business? Who’s to say that Iker doesn’t go running off to Xavi, or worse, Jose, saying that Cesc can’t handle this last minute crisis where he had 30 minutes of television to fill with two totally green presenters and zero footage?

Iker closed the door behind him. “Look, I heard what Xavi did to you.”

“You did?” Cesc said warily.

“It was bullshit. That’s your footage.”

“I know, but I do work for him and this…fuck.”

“You’re way too nice. He’s an asshole for doing this to you,” Iker said. 

“I can’t do anything about it now!” Cesc wailed.

“Next time we keep your tapes locked up,” Iker said. “Have we got a plan B?”

“No,” Cesc slumped in his seat. “That was 20 minutes of my air time right there. I have nothing.”

“Anyone you could have David and Eden interview live?”

“The show is in three hours,” Cesc said. “Who can…I…” Cesc trailed off and his face lit up.

“Yes?”

“Cesar!”

“Who?”

“Fernando’s best friend! He’s in the audience tonight and Guti was going to make some quip and pan to him but…”

“Pull him out of the audience,” Iker said. “Make up some bullshit that he has a sick grandma, whatever. And then oh wow, he turned up late. Meanwhile, get David and Eden practicing with him. We can do this.”

Cesc was nodding emphatically. “Yes. Shit. I have to help with the other show.”

“Look, I’ll get someone to cover for you,” Iker said confidently. “You’re just backstage, making sure the contestants are ready? Carles or Lola or someone can help. You go catch Cesar before he gets into the studio. Go!”

Cesc handed off his iPad. He hesitated for a moment.

Iker understood. “You can trust me, Cesc.”

Cesc nodded. He didn’t have a choice, anyway. “Thank you, Iker.”

* * * *

Lola was busy oiling up the rose bimbo, Philippe, when Iker found her. There were no roses to hand out tonight, but he’d been popular and was going to stand behind the contestants with the tray of roses.

“Lola! Cesc needs some help.”

“Sure,” Lola said. It didn’t really take this long to oil Philippe, but a girl had to have some fun.

“Can you take over for him backstage? Make sure the contestants know their cues?”

“Def,” Lola said as she finished the job. “I’m back there for last minute touch ups anyway.”

Iker handed her the iPad and glanced at Philippe. “You missed a spot.”

“What?” Lola wailed, and then realized he was full of crap. Philippe was looking down at his chest.

“Will you have to start over?” the pretty but not so bright boy asked.

If Lola only had the time. “It’ll have to do.”

* * * *

Cristiano stood with the rest of the remaining contestants back stage. He was joking with Mesut who was trying to convince them all that they needed to go to the bar he worked at tomorrow night for their night out.

“I’m telling you, some of the most entertaining people go there!” he was laughing. “And we so need to get Fernando drunk and see what he does.”

“Five minutes,” Lola called, and Luis and Andy made their usual dash for the bathroom. Cristiano realized that he needed to go as well, and ducked out of the green room to see if the one in the corridor was available. As he took a wrong turn, he found himself in a row of doors with plaques on them, indicating the higher ups. Various producers, few of which he’d ever heard of, and then he ran into a name he did know.

“Jose Mourinho: Executive Producer”

Surely that wasn’t his Jose…Cristiano thought as his brain scrambled. Jose didn’t work at ITV…

And then he realized that he had no idea where Jose did work. Jose had made vague comments about working in TV, but he never real elaborated. He’d met Jose at a dinner party through some mutual friends. Jose had pursued him and before Cristiano had even made a conscious decision, they were lovers. 

Glancing around, Cristiano carefully turned the door handle. It came open, and he peered into the darkened office. He dared to turn on a light, figuring he could say he was lost should someone come upon him. He had no idea what he was looking for, really, until he found it. 

Sitting on the desk was a photo of a smiling Jose with his wife and kids.

His Jose.

Who worked for ITV.

* * * *

Lola had a heart attack as the show began and Cristiano was nowhere to be found. Shit. This wasn’t her job, really, but Cesc, who had always been good to work for, had asked a favor and she….

“Oh thank god,” Lola sighed as an unhappy Cristiano appeared. “Where have you been!”

“Bathroom,” Cristiano lied, realized he still had to go. “Hey, do you know Jose Mourinho?”

“Know him?” Lola asked with a laugh. “Uh, sweetie, he’s producing this show!”

Cristiano gaped at her. “He…producing?”

“Sure! I think he even picked out all the contestants. Why, did you ding his car in the car park or something?” Lola laughed again as Jordi appeared to signal Lola to get the contestants ready to come on.

“Did a Cesar Azpilicueta show up?” Jordi asked.

“Uh…no?” Lola said, having no idea who that was.

“Crap,” Jordi said and disappeared.

On stage, Guti was as charming as ever. The contestants arrived on stage and Guti began to cheerfully grill Fernando on his dates that week. 

Cesc watched it all backstage, fuming as they cut in some of his footage, but at most two minutes of what he was going to use for 20. Not only had they stolen his show, they’d made a hash of it. They didn’t even show Danny giving him his tattoo, FFS.

“Okay, Cesar, you ready for this?”

The cheerful young man nodded. “Are you sure you really want to interview me?”

“You know Fernando better than anyone, right?” Cesc said with false confidence. He’d laid the whole thing out to David and Eden like he’d just had a great idea to plan the format of the show.

“Are we ready for that?” David wondered.

“How hard can it be?” Eden said. 

David had the talent and Eden had the confidence, Cesc thought despairingly. Oh, if they were one, younger version of Guti…

But Cesar had a good personality and was rather photogenic, so he had hopes. “Okay, David, Eden, you have the questions on these iPads. Just chat with Cesar about Fernando, whatever happens, KEEP TALKING.”

Both hosts nodded at him and Cesc took a breath. “Okay, we’re on in ten.”

At the final commercial break, Guti appeared. “Hey, I heard. You need me for anything?”

Cesc blinked at him. “You…”

“You want me on standby?” Guti asked, sincere. “Not that these two won’t be fine, but…you know.”

“Jump in in case we freeze up?” David said, grateful.

“Just in case,” Guti shrugged. “First time on live TV can be awful. Just keep talking until they cut you off.”

Eden grinned. “We can probably handle that.”

The moment arrived and David and Eden were put on camera. David tripped over his first three lines and Eden skipped the entire paragraph about who Cesar was, but when they started the interview, things settled down and Cesc started to breathe again.

“So Cesar, tell us about Fernando’s last boyfriend,” Eden asked with a cheeky wink at the camera.”

“His last boyfriend?” Cesar repeated, and then his eyes got wide. “Well…uhm….he’s been single a long time.”

“Seriously?” David pressed. “A guy like Fernando who has 8 guys fighting for his love has been single a long time?”

Cesar bit his lip. He supposed he should have seen this question coming, but… “His name was Sergio.”

“Oooh,” David said. “I like him already. Tall, handsome?”

“Yes,” Cesar said. Don’t ask me why they broke up. This isn’t my story. This isn’t a story Fernando tells anyone. 

“Why didn’t it work out?” Eden asked. “Is Fernando high maintenance?”

Cesar grabbed the excuse. “He can be. He’s not much of a morning person and I’m told he hogs the covers.”

“Wait! How do you know that!” David asked, getting a laugh from the audience who was enjoying the chatter.

They stumbled through, but by the end, Cesc could tell they had something on their hands. 

“One last question as my direction is jumping up and down behind the camera, pointing to his watch,” Eden quipped. “Who are you pulling for?”

Cesar grinned. “A best friend knows better than to take sides.”


	4. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally post chapter by chapter, but since I've had such a lovely response to this series, I'll go ahead and start!
> 
> In this chapter, Mesut gets an offer he can't refuse...

Mesut walked nervously into the ITV offices early the next morning. He couldn't imagine why the executive producer had sent for him to be brought immediately to see him. Was he getting chucked off and they wanted to warn him about not making a scene?

Up to now he'd only ever worked with Xavi, the director, and his assistants Cesc and Jordi. He must have done something wrong. He had the eerie feeling like he was going to see the headmaster.

He stopped in front of a door marked "Jose Mourinho- Executive Producer". He knocked.

"Come in."

Mesut opened the door and found an attractive older man sitting behind the desk. He must be Jose.

"Mesut, please have a seat."

Mesut perched on the edge of the comfortable chair Jose had indicated. Life had taught him to let the person who had called a meeting speak first. No sense showing your hand and sharing more than the other person already knew.

“I hear you had an idea to take the contestants to the bar you work at tonight.”

“I did,” Mesut said, surprised this was the topic of the meeting. “I mean, it’s a nice place in the East End. Trendy.”

Jose nodded. “We’ve looked into it.”

Of course he had.

“We hadn’t intended to visit your home this early, but as it would make sense, I’m sending you with Cesc and a camera this afternoon to talk with the manager and get everything sorted out. This will mean you’ll miss the afternoon trip to the Tower of London.”

Mesut nodded. “I understand. Have you talked with my manager at all?”

“Not yet,” Jose said. “I expect you can talk him into this?”

Mesut nodded quickly. How could they say no to all this free publicity? “Yes.”

“Wonderful,” Jose said. “Before you go, Mesut, I need to ask you a favor.”

“Uh…sure.”

Jose smiled and Mesut felt dirty for some reason. 

“I need someone on the inside to let me know what’s going on.”

“Sir?”

“I’ve been hearing rumors that some of the contestants have been, how shall I put this, hooking up behind closed doors?”

Mesut’s eyes widened. Shit. Did he know what had nearly happened between him and Cristiano. Nothing had happened! “They…have?”

Jose shrugged. “As I said, nothing but rumors. Mesut. Can I count on you to come to me with any information you might have about contestants engaging in activities that might hurt the show? I mean, how can we expect Fernando to find love if the contestants are more interested in each other?”

“Sure, yeah,” Mesut nodded quickly. “Though, I’m not sure how much help I can be…I mean, I’m probably going home tomorrow.”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

* * * *

Xavi assigned Al to work with Cesc, but Cesc called Al’s wife and organized for Al to work Sunday night rather than today, giving Al Saturday off to help at home, and called in Iker.

“Not going down without a fight?” Iker asked as he climbed in the cab with Cesc.

“Hell no,” Cesc said. “This way I get to keep the background stuff we shoot this afternoon and now Al’s wife is on my side, which means Al is too.”

Iker smiled. “Just don’t forget the little people when you’re a powerful producer.”

Cesc grinned back God Iker was hot.

They collected Mesut and David from the hotel and made their way to the East End.

The bar was located near the Stratford train station and the Olympic Park. 

“I haven’t actually cleared this all with my boss yet,” Mesut said as he wrung his hands and climbed out of the car in front of the trendy bar which turned into a club in the after hours.

Cesc eyed him. “Is he likely to say no?”

Mesut didn’t comment as he led the way inside. He’d texted the day time bartender, Kiki, to be sure the manager was in.

“Hey Mes!” she called as she saw him enter. “Fancy seeing you here, stranger!”

“Hey Kiki,” he replied and reached over the bar to give her a hug. He introduced his entourage and left them with her as he made his way to the back. He knocked on the closed office door.

“Come in,” called a voice and Mesut entered.

“Mesut!” smiled the good looking man behind the desk. Michael Ballack was a hell of a manager, but sometimes could run a hard line when it came to employees. “Please tell me they’re going to let you work tonight! Per just called in sick and I’m desperate.”

“Well, maybe I can,” Mesut said as he laid out the plan.

“You want to bring cameras in the club along with 8 really attractive men on a Saturday night and you’re willing to work for me?” Michael clarified. 

“Uh…yes?”

“Where do I sign the form?”

Mesut’s face broke into a grin. “Let me get Cesc!”

Michael followed him back out to the front where David was chatting with Kiki about bar tending and Iker and Cesc had ordered some cokes. “Welcome!”

Cesc let out a breath. Oh good. “Hello!”

Michael sat down to talk with Cesc about the plan for the evening as David chatted with Kiki and Mesut. 

“So, what’s your signature drink?” David asked Mesut as he pulled a Guinness for a customer.

“I’m not sure I have one!” Mesut thought for a moment as he waited for the foam to settle.

“He does the best martinis in the house,” Kiki praised the shy bartender who topped up the pint and slid it across the bar.

“Ooh, I like a martini!” David said with a smile. “What do you recommend?”

“Do him the cosmo with the Wild Tea vodka.”

David raised an eyebrow, but Kiki assured him it was good. Iker taped Mesut mixing up the cocktail, taking his time to decorate the glass with a swirl of lime syrup.

“And he says he doesn’t have a signature drink!” David said as he watched, fascinated by the sure movements of Mesut, who was back in his element and feeling confident.

Mesut served up the cocktail with a twist of lime and presented it to David.

“What, for me?”

“You wanted to try it!” Mesut said and David carefully picked up the brimming cocktail. He sipped.

“Oh wow, that is good!” he praised. 

At the table, terms were being agreed to. “We’ll set up a tab for the contestants,” Cesc said. “Let the staff know they can order what they want, but not buy stuff for other people. Some times they hear the tab is covered and they want to buy drinks for everyone.”

“That’s generally our policy,” Michael agreed. “As much as my business relies on drunk people buying more than they maybe intended to, the last thing I need is a 500 pound tab on a credit card that won’t clear and then trying to prove that the client actually purchased everything on the tab.”

“Exactly,” Cesc nodded. “In addition, we’ll agree to a flat 20% gratuity for the staff.” Cesc went on to outline the security measures to be put in place. “We’re not advertising that the lads will be here, but in this age of social media, it’ll get out. Our security will work with yours to assure that things don’t get out of hand.”

As they finished up, Cesc noticed a giggly David was finishing off a martini. Perhaps he was going to have to have a word about drinking on the job.

* * * *

“We’re going to Mesut’s bar tonight?” Geri asked as he surveyed Fer’s wardrobe. “Is this a club or a pub or a…?”

“Mesut said definitely not a club, mostly just a bar, but not a pub,” Fer was styling his hair in the mirror.

“That is so not helpful,” Geri complained as he pulled out a crisp grey shirt that would compliment Fer’s eyes.

“We need color,” Fer said as he rejected the offered shirt. “We need to stand out in the crowd.”

“Especially since Danny is likely to be half naked,” Geri agreed with a frown as Fer joined him at the wardrobe, snaking an arm around him and nuzzling his neck. There had been no discussion between the two about what their being together meant for the futures on the show, but Geri tended to think that the longer they both stayed on, the longer they had here together.

“How about that pink one?”

Geri pulled out the bright shirt. “This doesn’t look like you.”

Fer laughed as he took the shirt and held it up against his bare chest. “You think I can’t wear pink?”

“I think you look better naked,” Geri’s eyes lit up and he moved in to kiss Fer. Their lips came together in a heated embrace, crushing the neatly pressed shirt in between them.

A knock on the door made them spring apart.

“Shit,” Fer muttered as he shoved Geri into the bathroom and pulled the door shut before going to open it.

Mesut stood there looking fraught. “Fer, have you seen Geri?”

“Uh, no,” Fer said as he licked his slightly bruised lips. “Not in his room?”

“No,” Mesut said as he focused in on the now crumpled shirt in Fer’s hands. “You should send that down and have it pressed.”

“Yeah,” Fer said as he looked down at it.

“The color suits you,” Mesut said as he backed away. “If you see Geri, let him know I need him?”

“Sure,” Fer said as he closed the door. 

Mesut backed away, and hurried down the corridor to a bend. He waited there for a minute and then, as he’d expected, Geri appeared and without looking, hustled back to his own room.

Mesut texted the picture to Jose.


	5. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited- these generally don't happen this fast!
> 
> The night at the bar is on!

Chapter 18

They all crowded into a limo which would take them to the club, with Iker crunched in a corner trying to film what he could of the tight quarters. Fernando was in the center of the group with Danny at his side and Juan had managed to wedge himself on Fernando’s other side.

Cristiano and Mesut were in the back, and Mesut could tell that Cristiano was unhappy about something. He hadn’t seem much of anyone all day as he’d been trying to get tonight sorted out, and he wondered if he’d missed anything.

“Alright?” Mesut asked in a low voice as Andy regaled them with a story of a night out he had one time which sounded largely fictionalized.

“Sure, yeah,” Cristiano replied as he pretended to listen to Andy.

“You talk to CJ today?” Mesut pressed, knowing Cristiano was the master of pretending things were okay when they really weren’t.

“I did,” Cristiano agreed. “He’s fine. He’s well mad at me because we got to ride on the Emirates Air Line today.”

“I’m sad I missed out too!” Mesut said with a smile. “And the Tower! I swear this show is better than all of the field trips you ever got at school!”

Cristiano laughed. “And you don’t have to do a report at the end!”

Mesut bursted out laughing as well. “Hey Fernando!” he called, interrupting Andy’s tale. “We’ve decided that for this week’s eliminations, we all have to submit 500 word essays saying what we like best about you!”

“Oh god,” Fernando said with a laugh. “I don’t think I want to read those essays!”

“Five hundred words on why Fernando has the best bum I’ve ever seen,” Geri said, staring off into the middle distance and earning a laugh from everyone.

“Can we just write “He is really really hot” like 100 times?” Luis asked. “I never liked writing at school!”

“Yeah,” Fer agreed. “If being with you requires homework, I’ll bow out now!”

“Just go on the internet, I’m sure someone has written an ode to Fernando,” Juan joked.

Cristiano looked at Mesut and gave him a genuine smile. How long had it been since he’d had a true friend who knew how to bring him back from his moods?

* * * *

When they arrived, word had apparently already gotten out that they were coming because there was a large crowd waiting outside the door. There was screaming and general mayhem as they exited the limo.

Fernando, a seasoned veteran of this kind of thing, was the only one who didn’t look like a deer in the headlights as they were filmed leaving the limo. Even Gerard who worked in fashion had never seen a mess like this.

“FERNANDO!”

“WE LOVE YOU DANNY!!!”

“OMG IT’S ANNNNNNDY!!!!!”

The startled contestants were herded inside the club which was filling up quickly. The people inside were in a much calmer mood, many of them having arrived prior to the word getting out about the show’s appearance tonight.

Fernando spotted Cesar by the bar and crossed to him. He’d arranged with Cesc to get his BFF inside early, on the excuse that he needed to vet all of the contestants, but really to be there to make sure Fernando wasn’t making a total fool of himself.

“Oh my gawd it’s Fernando!” Cesar let out a faked squeal as he threw his arms around him.

“You are such an asshole,” Fernando laughed as he hugged him back. “Cesar, these are my suitors.”

Introductions were made as Mesut headed behind the bar where the two barmen were already struggling to keep up with the crowd. 

“This is mental,” said Sami who was pulling a pint and trying to ring up an order at the same time.

“It’s rough being so popular,” Mesut laughed as the crowd surged forward to order from him. Sami gaped, having been so used to being the favored bartender as he was an attractive flirt. “Sorry everyone, I’ve got to get Fernando a drink, first!”

“I haven’t been able to get a drink yet,” Cesar mumbled as Mesut took Fernando’s order for a pint of lager.

“You don’t want that!” Guti interrupted as he joined the group. “Mes- your signature drink!”

Mesut went pink. “I don’t really….”

“Yes you do,” Guti said. “Cesc, our assistant producer, told us all about that Torrestini you made this afternoon.”

“A what?” Fernando laughed out loud.

“A Torrestini,” Guti said. “Mesut makes this amazing martini that David was gushing over. Where are David and Eden, anyway? Line up a row of them, Mesut! Everyone is having one on me!”

A cheer went up from the group as Mesut went to grab the bottle of Absolut Wild Tea Vodka and spotted the full box underneath the bar. No chance of running low, then?

Mesut poured out the drinks and Danny took a sip. “This is amazing. What is this again?”

“It’s called a Torrestini,” Guti said. “Mesut created it just for Fernando.” That was a load of shit, but as Iker filmed Danny taking another drink, they all bought into the lie.

“Mmm, this is delicious,” Danny said and licked his lips a little too suggestively.

“Stop it,” Fernando laughed, though he did have to admit, this was a pretty tasty cocktail.

Guti herded the crowed over to a VIP table that had been set up in the back with their cocktails and settled everyone in. He grabbed Cesar who tried to sit down next to Fernando. “Don’t hog the bachelor.”

“What?” Cesar asked. “We’re just friends.”

“I know,” Guti said. “No one wants to see you be friends with him. They want to see him drink too much and do something naughty.”

Guti sat Cesar down at the end of the table between Juan and Fer. Cesar took one look at the bespectacled cutie with the curly hair and he suddenly forgot he was here to support Fernando.

“Cesar, was it?” Juan asked over the loud music in the bar.

“Yes,” he said. 

“What do you think of all of this,” asked Juan, ever on his quest for research.

“This is nuts,” Cesar replied as he sipped his Torrestini. “You’re at university, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So this,” Cesar waved a hand at the crowd of people near by who were badly pretending not to be watching the group. “What does an educated person make of all of this?”

“Well, actually,” Juan said, “I’m doing some sociology work at the moment and one of the big questions we look at is how these kinds of inflated social situations are wrecking our modern perspective on what is realistic.”

“I know, right?” Cesar said, and the fact that he’d caught exactly what Juan had been talking about without having to have it dumbed down made Juan’s heart skip a beat. “I mean, I love Fernando, don’t get me wrong, but getting to know him over the last few years has been so interesting. I mean, he had a number one single when he was seventeen. He spent the years when most of us are just trying to have a good Friday night out and hopefully get laid, jetting across the world, having people fawn over him day and night, I mean, he has no concept of what life really is for most of us. Which also makes him utterly incapable of bullshit, which is one of the reasons we get along so well.”

“And you manage not to hate him for all this?” Juan asked as he gestured to the sight of Danny whispering in Fernando’s ear while Andy pushed in close.

“Nah,” Cesar said. “When we go out, most of the time he’s trying to get me dates.”

“He seems rather well adjusted despite his experiences,” Juan agreed. “Some of these people who’ve lived with fame completely lose the ability to empathize with real life experiences.”

Cesar gazed at Juan. “Do you want to dance?”

Juan grinned. “Yeah, I do.”  
* * * *

Cesc and Xavi sat in a truck outside the bar, watching the video feed coming in from the three cameras they had working. Jordi was stationed at the door keeping an eye on everything and they were texting Guti with information about how they wanted to see the evening pan out.

It had been tense and silent in the van. Cesc didn’t want to say anything lest he get bitchy, and Xavi knew damn well that Cesc had locked up all his footage from that afternoon, refusing to upload it to the server like they were supposed to do. They wouldn’t even be in the van together except that Xavi didn’t trust Cesc in the club where he couldn’t see him.

“Fer and Geri have been missing for a while,” Xavi finally said.

“I thought they were dancing,” Cesc said absently as he’d been watching Iker try to get a shot under the table to see where Danny’s left hand was. He turned to look at the screen.

“They were. Now they’re gone,” Xavi said.

“I’ll text Guti.”

“Is he taking Fernando to get bar tending lessing from Mesut?” Xavi asked.

“Not til I get a shot of Danny’s hand between his legs.”

Xavi looked over. “If he doesn’t fuck someone soon, we’re never getting any rating past this weekend.”

“I know, right?” Cesc said and smiled in spite of himself. “I’ll have Guti look for the wandering two and have more drinks sent over. He and Danny will get it on if we can get them drunk.”

“What kind of man needs to get drunk to be convinced to have sex?” Xavi wondered. “Oh…shit…”

The camera had found Geri and Fer alright. They were in the back corner of the bar all over each other.

“He really is a ballerina,” Cesc said as he tipped his head, trying to figure out where Fer’s left leg was.

Xavi burst out laughing. Cesc grinned at him. Xavi smacked him on the arm. “We have to do something about that!”

“Hell no,” Cesc said as he sat back down. “We take that little gem onto the live show tomorrow night. Hey Fernando, before you make your decision, here’s something you should see.”

“You are going to steal my job, aren’t you,” Xavi said quietly. 

“What?” Cesc asked as he looked back at Xavi. “No! I mean…I want to do what you do, but there’s room here for both of us!”

“You’re fucking better than me at this!” Xavi spat out. “Shit, you made half an hour of TV with two idiots who can’t even read a teleprompter work!”

“They were pretty amazing, weren’t they?” Cesc said.

Xavi sighed. “The only reason Jose keeps me around right now is because he’s enjoying watching you make me look like an idiot.”

“Jose’s a sadistic bastard, isn’t he?”

“Yes, and he’s got Mesut spying on the contestants from the inside.”

“Shit, really?” Cesc asked, gaping.

“He’s got something else up right now, but I’ve not figured out what it is,” Xavi sighed. 

“Look,” Cesc said. “I do want to get ahead, but we can work together on this show, and who knows, next show they let you produce and I direct and we don’t need Jose at all!”

Xavi sighed. “Like we could ever take down Jose.”

“He has to have a weakness,” Cesc said as he turned to the screen where Mesut was whispering to Cristiano. “Everyone does.”


	6. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the drinks get flowing, our contestants judgment gets bad...

Chapter 19

Danny saw a third martini appear in front of him, and realized he was going to have to watch himself or he was going to be blindingly drunk here, rather fast. 

“Fernando! Mesut wants you behind the bar!” Guti called across the table.

“Andy wants you ON the bar!” Andy replied as Danny moved so Fernando could get up.

“Andy can have his right hand!” Fernando shot back as he nearly stumbled over Danny getting up.

“Come with me,” Fernando said as he took Danny’s hand.

Danny’s fingers wound through Fernando’s as they followed Guti through the crush to the bar. Danny was starting to get nervous about how much he liked Fernando. Was there a worse place to fall in love than on a reality TV show? How could this possibly end well for them?

As his insecurities crept up on him, Danny was fairly certain that his mind was playing tricks on him as he caught sight of a very familiar bald head. What in heavens name was he doing here?

“Sorry, I can only get Fernando behind the bar,” Mesut said, genuinely apologetic as Danny was still holding on to Fernando.

“Oh, yeah, fine,” Danny said as he let go. A stool was cleared for him to get a center seat for Fernando’s lesson, however, but as the crowd pressed in around him, the only thing Danny could see was that face down at the other end of the bar.

He got out his phone and sent a text to Raul.

“Martin is here, WTF?”

“Here Where?” Raul replied.

“At this bar they’ve got us at tonight,” Danny said as he gave the name and location of the bar.

“That’s not the kind of place he hangs out.”

“Duh.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Danny could hear Raul’s irritation through the text. “Figure out why he’s here!”

“I am so not coming out to the East End on a Saturday night to check in with your ex boyfriend. Hello? Someone has to tattoo the drunk hipsters!”

Danny sighed. He was only right. More than half of their income came in Friday and Saturday nights when people stumbled out of the pubs and had decided that they were going to get ink. You could so overcharge a drunk hipster.

“Fine,” Danny shot back petulantly as he put away the phone. He looked to see a confused looking Fernando with a bottle in each hand.

“If you pour them both at the same time how can you be sure about the measurement?” Fernando asked and Mesut laughed.

“Years of practice,” Mesut said. He reached around Fernando and helped him pour the liquor into the shaker. Danny felt a flare of jealousy as Mesut touched him.

“Down there,” Cristiano muttered to him as he saw Iker was focused on Danny’s face. He had wandered over to join the fray and it gave him a chance to be closer to Mesut and decidedly away from Andy and Luis who where the only ones left at the table. Andy couldn’t get off his phone and Luis looked bored.

Danny stuck out his tongue at Iker who laughed behind the camera. “I am horribly jealous,” he told the microphone he had clipped to his collar. “I want to rip Mesut’s hands right off of Fernando.”

Cristiano was grinning. “Yes! You make some Neanderthal gesture and I pull Fernando aside and empathize with him on how unreasonable you’re being!”

“And drag him off to the bathroom for some dirty hook up?” Danny asked with a mischievous glint as Fernando managed to pour vodka down his front.

“Yeah. First I’m licking all the vodka off of him!” Cristiano was dying. 

“Mmm, yeah. Do you think in the stall or just right up against the wall.”

“Well, Iker’s going to have trouble getting a shot if we’re in the stall,” Cristiano said. 

“Be sure to turn off the microphone before you get going,” Danny advised.

“Fernando!” Cristiano called. “When you’re done there, I’m ravishing you in the bathroom.”

Fernando looked up, alarmed. “You’re what?” He poured double the amount of vodka in the mixer as he’d intended to. Everyone was queued up for Torrestinis and Mesut couldn’t mix them fast enough.

“Mesut,” Cristiano said. “Fernando is a crap bartender.”

“Seriously,” Mesut said as he deftly poured three martinis out of one shaker and garnished them with limes. “Looks like it’s going to be up to me to earn the money when we get married.

“Useless pretty boys,” Danny teased as drink slopped out of the glass Fernando was trying to pour.

“THIS IS HARD,” he wailed.

Mesut wouldn’t let Fernando quit until he poured a perfect Torrestini which took awhile. The patrons happily forked out for his mistakes, giving both him and Fernando rather large tips. A couple of women tried to tuck Fernando’s tips into his pants and one rather enthusiastic young man had to be removed from the bar for it.

A song came on that was loud and ever so slightly out of tune. 

“What is this?” Danny asked. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the popular dance music, but this was particularly painful.

Andy leapt out of his seat and headed for the bar. “Fernando! You need to dance with me!”

“Uh,” Fernando looked down at himself. His hands were sticky and his shirt was splattered with drink. “Not right now?”

“Come on, you have to!” Andy was coming around the bar, grabbing Fernando’s hand and pulling him out. 

Fernando let himself be dragged onto the floor. Iker trailed after them.

Luis came to join Danny and Cristiano at the bar.

“What’s up with him?” Cristiano asked.

“This is his band,” Luis said.

“What is his band?” Danny asked.

“This song. He paid the DJ off to play some of their songs tonight. He thinks he can get it on the TV show tomorrow if they film him dancing to it,” Luis filled in for them, annoyed at Andy.

“They’re not putting this on TV,” Danny said. “If they show any of it, they’ll have it all covered up in some kind of montage with whatever record label paid off the producer.”

Luis grinned. “Andy’s gonna be pissed.”

Mesut arrived with three fresh Torrestinis. “Guti sent these over.”

“I swear to god, if I didn’t know this was for TV I would say Guti wants to get in our pants,” Cristiano said as he eyed the pink concoction with annoyance. He didn’t hardly drink and the half of one he’d already had was swimming in his brain.

It was like when he was with Jose. And Jose would insist that he try some wine or other. And then Cristiano would start to make bad judgments.

But then he watched Fernando dancing with abandon, skilled and lithe. Gorgeous even, and he envied that freedom. When had he ever gotten that wild? 

He grabbed the drink and drained it. “Danny, you want to dance?”

Danny’s eyes were wide. “Uh…”

But as he was about to agree, Martin appeared. “We need to talk.”

Danny sighed. “No.”

“Yes.”

But as he argued, Cristiano gave up and grabbed Luis’s hand and the two of them joined the crush.

“What do you want?” Danny asked Martin, not getting up, but giving up his protest. Forgetting he had a microphone on.

“You’re making a total fool of yourself on this fucking farce,” Martin growled under his breath.

Danny sighed. “Martin, you know what? I don’t even care. I broke up with you over all this jealousy bullshit, and that means that I don’t have to deal with it any more, okay?”

Martin shook his head. “I know you and I are done, but I still care about you,” he said as quietly as he could in the noisy club.

Danny relented. Martin looked sincere and he could tell he probably meant well. “I know this is all a farce, but I actually do like Fernando. Maybe he’s just messing me around for the show, but I don’t think he’s like that. He’s not been hooking up with everyone or playing us against each other or anything.”

“Uh oh,” Martin said, his gruff face cracking into the hint of a smile. “Is our Daniel falling for that pretty boy band member?”

“Shut up,” Daniel said as he shoved his latest Torrestini at Martin. “Drink this before I get sloshed and do something you might regret.”

Martin glared at the martini glass, but picked it up anyway. It was sweet and not at all the kind of thing he liked to drink, but hey, free drink in a place like this- what the hell.

* * * *

Fernando saw Danny chatting with a muscular man with a lot of tattoos. They looked like friends. More than friends. Who was that guy?

When he extricated himself from Andy, he moved to dance with Cristiano. 

Cristiano smiled at him and laid his hands on Fernando’s hips. “Finally, some music,” he said close to Fernando’s ear.

“You dance much?” Fernando shouted back.

“Not as good as you,” Cristiano replied as he felt Fernando move with the music, perfectly in time, leaning in close to Cristiano.

Fernando’s head was gone. It was hot in here, and he’d not slept well since arriving, never mind he was drunk off his ass. And if Danny wanted to ignore him for some tattooed beast, well, that was Danny’s problem, not his.

Cristiano could feel Fernando getting into him, and he wondered why. Fernando wanted Danny, that was clear enough. Was this a game? An immature tactic to make Danny jealous? Or was he just trying to make for some good TV.

His self esteem urged him to pull away from Fernando. To put a stop to it, but the alcohol was deep in his veins and Fernando felt so good grinding into him. It vaguely occurred to him that Jose would go mental when he saw these tapes, and that was the last straw. 

He went in for the kiss and Fernando responded enthusiastically.


	7. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando and Danny both flee the club

Chapter 20

Danny watched Fernando and Cristiano with a seething anger. What the hell was Fernando doing?

"Wow, looks like your pretty boy has moved on," Martin said with a low chuckle as he saw the tension in Danny's face.

Danny shot a glance at Martin. "You don't understand."

"Mate, I totally understand. You're letting Fernando make you look like a total joke on national television."

Aware that he was being watched, listened too, Danny turned back to the bar and focused on Mesut. He needed to think and fuck he was drunk. A new martini had appeared in front of him and he drank it.

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

Martin didn't comment and followed Danny through the crush. They pushed out of the club, where they were stopped by a very large, very imposing looking man.

"Mr. Xavi said no one is to leave."

"Mr. Xavi can go fuck himself," Danny shot back and shouldered past the man who made no move to restrain him. He did, however, speak into his walkie talkie and a moment later, Cesc exploded from the van parked around the corner.

"DANNY!"

Danny, who had unfortunately chosen the direction of the van to head, stopped and glared. "I'm done. I'm not doing this any more."

"Wait," Cesc begged grabbing his arm.

Danny shook him off angrily. "I'm done," he repeated and ripped the microphone off of himself. "You can find some other sucker to play with."

Cesc groaned in frustration, but legally, there was nothing he could do to stop Danny from walking away from the show.

Danny hailed a cab around the corner, and he and Martin were gone.

With a sinking heart, Cesc dragged himself back to the van.

"We are so fucked!"

"Are you kidding me?" Xavi said with a laugh. "This is AMAZING."

Cesc blinked. "How?"

"We got his whole tantrum on camera. I just told Iker to get Fernando's reaction. Oh god, Cesc, this is amazing." Xavi actually clapped his hands in glee.

"But..."

"We send a repentant, hung-over Fernando to see him tomorrow. To beg him to return. It's gonna be gold."

"What if Fernando refuses?" Cesc wondered.

"Oh, he won't." Xavi indicated to the screen where a wide eyed Fernando had just fled to the bathroom.

"Aren't Geri and Fer in there?" Cesc asked, dazed as Iker trailed after Fernando.

"Yes."

* * * *

Fernando splashed water on his face. Fuck, there was a reason he didn't drink liquor. It was in your brain and messing with you before you realized you'd had too much. As he gazed at himself with a sense of shame and self loathing, he realized someone, or indeed someones, were fucking in the bathroom stall.

"GIVE IT A REST," he called and there was a sudden quiet.

Not really caring to see who was in there, he quickly dried his face and fled. Returning to the bar, he wondered how much longer they had to stay. He didn't want to see Cris, he didn't want to be on camera, he just wanted to go home, his home, not that stupid hotel, and cry.

He made his way over to where Cesar and Juan were laughing together, fresh pink cocktails in front of them.

"Get tired of all your admirers?" Cesar asked with his usual cheer. Fernando found it comforting.

"Uh...yeah," he replied as he realized that the two of them hadn't seen the drama on the dance floor. The two of them hadn't seem much but each other since they'd met, Fernando thought with a slightly jealous pang. Not that he wanted Juan for himself, but how easy it was for Cesar to just be Cesar and people love him for it.

Fernando never got to be himself. His entire adult life he’d had to pretend. To smile when people wanted him to. To sing what people wanted him to. To fucking do stupid fucking reality TV which he’d been totally joking himself if he’d thought was some legitimate path back to fame and fortune.

“Hey, you okay?” Cesar asked, concerned.

“I need to wake up and realize it’s over, don’t I?”

“What’s over?” Juan asked.

“My career,” Fernando laughed at the mere idea that any of what he’d been doing was a career. “I need to grow up and get a job.”

“It’s overrated,” Cesar shrugged. 

Fernando smiled sadly. “It all is.”

Juan could see that something had happened and reached around Fernando to unplug his microphone as he’d done with his own about an hour ago. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Like they’ll let us,” Fernando lamented.

“Oh, they might,” Juan said with a cheeky grin. “You act like you’re dragging me back to the hotel for sex. Cesc will wet himself with excitement.”

“It’s just going to be a pity fuck, isn’t it?” Fernando asked sadly, but his good humor was returning.

“Sorry,” Juan said with a grin.

“You could…uh…pity fuck me?” Cesar said with a wide smile.

“THREESOME!” Fernando yelled.

They all got up. Fernando started to fondle Juan who was laughing so hard he nearly ruined it. Cesar trailed behind the pair with a a smile.

“IKER WE NEED TO LEAVE,” Fernando told the startled looking cameraman who’d come looking for them when Fernando’s microphone had gone out.

“Leave?” Iker asked.

“I want to f-u-c-k Juan,” Fernando said into the camera and Juan dissolved into giggles. “Ask Guti permission for me, will you?”

They ran off and Iker texted Cesc. “F leaving with J”

“FOLLOW THEM.”

* * * *

Danny was drunk and angry, but he wasn’t stupid. When Martin trailed him back to the shop, he knew his ex was hoping for a hook up. 

Raul didn’t even contain his surprise when he saw them both. “Danny. Seriously. This again?”

Danny shrugged as he went to the fridge and got both he and Martin beers.

Danny’s Martin eyed Raul’s Martin who was eyeing him. “Who’s that?”

Raul looked up from the tattoo he was doing. The guy was a regular, and didn’t mind the distraction. “That’s Martin, Martin. Martin, this is Martin.”

“Well that’s confusing as hell,” Danny said as he straddled a chair and leaned heavily on it. He ignored Raul’s Martin as he made some excuse and fled the room, instead watching Raul get back to work on the tattoo. He loved watching Raul work. He had a meticulous style that always resulted intricate designs that were truly works of art.

“So are you really going to quit the show?” Martin asked, never a fan of silence.

“I don’t know,” Danny sighed and took a pull on the beer. “I should. Never fucking should have signed up in the first place.”

“You let yourself get attached,” Raul commented as he dabbed at the spare ink. “I see the way you look at him.”

Danny made a face, but Raul, as always, was right. “He’s damaged, you know? In a way I can appreciate.”

“You think you can save some pretty boy band member?” Raul asked. “Does he have too many adoring fans?”

“It’s not that,” Danny said as he tried to think about it. What was it? “He’s fucked up by it all. The fame is so fucking messed up. And then the things that happened with that member of the band dying. You just don’t get over that stuff, you know?”

Raul looked over. “Was he the one that found him?”

“I think so,” Danny said. “Can you even imagine?”

Raul worked as he thought about what Danny was saying. Danny wasn’t usually a poor judge of character, he thought even as Martin, Danny’s on again off again lover sat there. Martin wasn’t a bad guy, really, but he was a bit hard core, even for Raul.

“You’re not quitting the show,” Raul pronounced with finality.

“He was all over Cristiano!”

“You were talking to your ex!” Raul shot back.

Danny frowned. “We weren’t making out!”

“Dan, he barely knows you. This show is a mess. Cristiano was probably telling him that Martin was at your hotel last night or some other bullshit. You know how all this garbage works.”

“Cris wouldn’t,” Danny said, as he liked the attractive car sales man.

“Like you said, it’s all bullshit. If you think you really like him, what’s the harm in hanging around?”

“I look like a total tool on national TV?” Danny said.

“That damage is done,” Raul shrugged as he finished his work. “Besides, you have to stick around until I get to meet Fernando. And then I’ll tell you if he’s worth your time or not.”


	8. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. There are regrets.

Chapter 21

Cristiano regained consciousness the following morning to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He peeled open his eyes and a blinding pain greeted him. And then his stomach took over and he ran to the bathroom just in time to spill the entire contents of his insides.

Oh holy…shit….

The pounding returned on the door, and Cristiano struggled to his feet and went to answer it.

“Morning!” chirped Cesc. “We missed you at breakfast.”

Cristiano’s stomach lurched. “Yeah.”

“You didn’t answer the text I sent, either, so, sorry to wake you,” Cesc was enjoying this. “Everyone else wants to have a lie in, so we’re thinking of canceling the picnic this afternoon if that’s alright with you?”

“Fine,” Cristiano replied as his stomach began roiling again. “Anything else?”

“Nope! We leave for the studio at five! Wear a suit.”

Cristiano started to close the door.

“And a tie!”

The door was slammed in Cesc’s smug little face and Cristiano returned to his friend, the toilet where he puked again.

After a nice little nap on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, Cristiano dragged himself to the bed, where he found his phone, blessedly, lying on the end table. He usually didn’t have it on silent over night in case CJ needed something. Not that his mother was incapable of keeping him safe, but even so. If something went wrong, Cristiano would want to be there.

“GOOD MORNING DADDY” was the only text from home, having come in an hour ago. He sent a reply to his mother’s phone. He was very thankful that he and his mother had agreed that CJ would not be watching the show, though the disappointing looks from his mother would be bad enough.

There was the text from Cesc asking about his plans for the day, and another from Jose.

“We need to talk. Lunch 12.”

Cristiano looked at his watch. It was nearly 11 and the idea of him being presentable and wanting to eat in a hour was laughable.

And did he even want to meet with Jose? Maybe some of the reason that he’d kissed Fernando last night was because he knew Jose would be watching, but a lot of it was the fact that he was attracted to Fernando and kissing him felt good. Kissing him felt like nothing more than wanting a good looking man.

And yes, it was the drink, and yes, Fernando was into Danny more than him and nothing was likely to come of it all, but…

He threw his phone aside and closed his eyes. 

* * * *

Juan got the text from Cesc and let him know that Fernando and he were happy to have a lie in. He smiled to himself at the thought that Cesc was likely in spasms of joy to think that Fernando had finally hooked up.

But the warm body wrapped around him at the moment was not the Bachelor. At least not the one off TV.

“Mmmm, don’t get up yet,” Cesar murmured as he cuddled Juan close.

“I’m waiting for my head to decide how hung over I am,” Juan replied.

Cesar chuckled. “We had a few too many of those Torrestinis, didn’t we?”

“Shhh,” came another voice behind Cesar. Lying behind the snuggly pair was Fernando who had the pillow over his head which throbbed.

“Feeling alright, Torres?”

“No,” Fernando moaned. “There’s a reason I don’t do this shit any more.”

“Cesc texted. We can stay in bed for awhile,” Juan told him. The threesome had gotten as wild as watching an X-Men movie and passing out in Juan’s bed, all fully clothed.

“Bless Cesc,” Fernando replied. His own phone had beeped, but he’d decided to ignore it. He picked it up now and peered his bleary eyes at the screen. It was Cesc.

“Danny threatened to leave the show. You need to talk to him.”

Fernando groaned louder. “Fuck.”

“No,” Cesar replied even as he nuzzled the neck in front of him. He was actually glad Fernando had been in tow last night. As drunk as he was, he might have dragged Juan into his bed for sex, and every time he did that, he fucked things up. He liked Juan enough to take this slow.

Juan giggled. “What is it?”

“Danny is threatening to leave the show.”

“Because you came home with me?” Juan asked, concerned. 

“God, he doesn’t even know that.”

“Unless Cesc told him,” Cesar cynically reminded them.

“Making out with Cris was bad enough.”

“You should talk to him,” Juan advised.

“That’s what Cesc said.”

“Cesc isn't dumb,” Cesar said. “But he wants Danny to stay for different reasons.”

“I have to meet with them this afternoon to talk about who’s going off tonight,” Fernando sighed.

“Andy,” Juan begged. “Please god send that bastard away.”

“He’s amusing to watch,” Cesar said.

“Tell Cesc and Xavi about his trick last night trying to get his band on the show. Maybe they’ll let you get rid of him,” Juan said.

“Who else?” Fernando wondered. “Everyone else is pretty nice.”

“Not Mesut,” Juan said. “He is fun.”

“Or Fer and Geri,” Cesar said. “They’re pretty.”

“I suppose Luis?” Fernando wondered. “I mean, he’s nice, but I don’t fancy him in the slightest.”

“Yeah, and with out Andy, he’ll be bored anyway,” Cesar said.

“I suppose they’re going to tell me who I get rid of anyway, so it’s a moot point. You sure you want to stay, Juan?” Fernando asked as he lifted onto his elbow and peered over at Juan spooning with Cesar.

Juan chuckled. “Sorry about this.”

“No, I love it,” Fernando assured him. “But as you clearly don’t fancy me any more, I thought you might want out of this mess.”

“Can I be honest?” Juan asked as he turned to look up at Fernando.

“Uh oh,” Cesar said. “You just came on this show to hook up with me?”

Juan grinned at him, but shook his head. “I signed for this thing because I’m studying the psychological affects of reality TV and fame on people for my sociology degree.”

Fernando paused. “Say what?”

“He wants to know why people willingly subject themselves to this shit,” Cesar translated.

“Oh,” Fernando said. “I know why I did it.”

Juan nodded. “You make sense. You already know the ups and downs of fame.”

“And yet I’m still pursuing it,” Fernando sighed. “This place is littered with psychological train wrecks.”

“It is,” Juan said. 

“Okay,” Fernando said. “But you better make me look sane in your paper.”

Juan grinned. “Trust me, you are absolutely the most sane famous person I’ve ever met.”

* * * *

After knocking repeatedly on his door and realizing he wasn’t there, Fernando managed to find out where Danny lived without consulting Cesc who would have wanted to send a camera along.

The taxi dropped him off in front of a colorfully decorated tattoo parlor in Camden Town, and for a moment, Fernando was sure it was the wrong place. But it was called “Dagger Ink” and he found the door to the side with the correct number. He rang the buzzer.

“What?” asked a disgruntled voice that sounded like he’d woken up.

“Is Danny in? It’s Fernando.”

The buzzer sounded and Fernando opened the door. A dark, narrow staircase led him up to a single door which opened upon his approach. A shirtless man covered in delicious tattoos stood there, and Fernando recognized him from the videos. 

“Raul?”

“Yeah,” he said, not able to suppress his surprise that Fernando knew him. Raul liked him already.

“Is he here?”

“Yeah, he’s asleep,” Raul said. “You want a coffee?”

“Uh…sure.”

Fernando took in the sparse but clean flat and the sleeping figure on the couch who Fernando realized was the man from the bar the night before. His heart sank.

“He slept on the couch,” Raul read his thought, and Fernando nodded quickly. Fernando had no rights to be jealous right now, anyway.

In the small kitchen, a dark haired young man sat on the counter with a mug in his hand. “Hi.”

“This is Martin,” Raul said as he poured Fernando a mug and handed it over sans milk or sugar. 

“Hi,” Fernando replied.

“So,” Raul said as he pulled up onto the counter next to Martin and took back the mug Martin offered. “What did you even think you were doing last night?”

Fernando raised an eyebrow.

“I’m his best friend and business partner. You fucked him over and I’m not having that.”

Fernando frowned. “I think this is between him and me.”

“Look, I’ve watched him get his heart broken before. And he’s into you like I’ve never seen him be into anyone…”

“He’s the one that was talking to another guy!” Fernando said, gesturing to the inert man on the couch.

Raul shrugged. “That’s not an excuse to go kiss another guy!”

Fernando sagged. “It’s all this stupid show. It’s just…”

“It sucks.”

Fernando looked up to see Danny had joined them. “I’m sorry.”

Danny nodded and turned back to his bedroom. Fernando followed him wordlessly. Danny’s room wasn’t much bigger than a double bed and a wardrobe crammed in the corner. They sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Danny nodded. “I need to get thicker skin if I’m going to keep on this show.”

“Look, I went home with Juan last night. Actually, Juan and my friend Cesar. We were drunk and we made a big joke out of pretending we were off to have a threesome and they’re going to play it up, but I swear to you, it was nothing. Fuck, Juan is into Cesar.”

“Really?”

Fernando nodded his head. “I’m sorry it has to be like this. We have four more weeks. They’re going to expect me to spend time with the other contestant or we’re not going to have any viewers.”

“And that matters more to you than me?” Danny asked bitterly.

“Danny,” Fernando begged as he tried to meet his eye, but Danny refused. “I have to do this. I have to be on this show, I have to jump through their damn hoops.”

“No you don’t!” Danny said. “You don’t have to be their puppet. You can walk away from it!”

Fernando let out a laugh. “And then what? Do you have any idea what they’re paying me for this show? Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had anyone pay me to do anything? I leave this show and I don’t get paid and I never get a job again.”

That sobered Danny. “Why do you do this? Why don’t you get a different line of work?”

Fernando let out a mirthless laugh. “I left school at 16. I don’t have any skill for anything.”

“So you learn something new. You find your passion and you live it.”

“My passion is music! But they won’t let me do it any more! My agent is talking to the X-Factor people and maybe, just maybe if this goes well they MIGHT consider me for a spot as a judge next season. Do you know how amazing that would be? Getting to mentor young singers? Getting back into the business and getting to sing for an audience again?”

Danny saw for the first time how much that all actually meant to Fernando. “So you’re willing to give up love for that?”

“WHY DO I HAVE TO GIVE UP ANYTHING?” Fernando exploded. “Why do I have to give ANYTHING up? Why do some people get love and happiness and I’m only allowed to have one?!” Tears formed in his deep brown eyes. He thought of Los Ninos. Of Sergio. 

It was only then that Danny realized that Fernando’s world was like nothing he’d imagined. “That is so fucked up.”

Fernando let out a half sob, half laugh. “It’s all I know.”

Danny’s desire to comfort Fernando won out and he wrapped his arms around him, letting him cry for a minute. This was such a mess. He needed to run away from all of this. Just walk away and forget he ever met Fernando Torres.

“Please stay on the show with me. I can’t do this alone. I need you there.”

The words sank in and Danny was lost. “Okay.”


	9. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next elimination, but Jose has a surprise that no one saw coming.

Chapter 22

Cristiano slept until three, and woke up feeling more or less human. He ordered french fries from room service and took a shower. He was done with the Torrestinis.

He called CJ for a chat and then avoided questions from his mother about that evening’s show. It was going to be bad enough when she actually saw it.

As he was checking his hair in the mirror, there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Mesut coming to collect him to head down for the car to take them to the studio, he didn’t even stop to check who it was.

“Jose!”

“Hello Cristiano,” Jose said, a pleasant smile on his face. “Are you feeling better? Cesc said you were under the weather.”

“I’m fine,” Cristiano said as he stood there, unwilling to invite Jose into the room. “I’m getting ready to leave for the taping.”

“I only need a minute,” Jose said, his eyes hardening.

“Maybe we can meet in your office, later,” Cristiano said as he gauged Jose’s reaction to this information. Either Jose already knew he knew, or he was better than Cristiano thought about deception.

“I’m not sure it would be wise for people at ITV to know we were acquaintances.”

Was that a threat? “I’m thinking you would be in far more trouble than I,” Cristiano replied, knowing he was treading on thin ice. “Personally, I think getting thrown off the show might actually be doing me a favor.” Cristiano didn’t mention that sales had been up a full 10% this past week, with many people who came in inquiring if Cristiano off of the Bachelor was there.

Jose had the audacity to appear offended. “I’m not sure what I have done to deserve this ire.”

“Are you kidding me?” Cristiano said, but a door down the hall opened and Fer and Geri appeared, looking giggly.

Jose turned to leave and Cristiano was relieved. He wasn’t in the mood for this confrontation.

“Who was that?” Fer asked as they approached. 

“Some ITV executive,” he said with a shrug. “Wanted to know if my son could come in tonight.”

“Aww!” Geri said with a smile. “You should bring him!”

“Maybe later,” Cristiano dismissed the idea. “You guys go ahead, I need to grab something.”

Unsuspicious, Fer and Geri headed to the elevator. Geri grabbed Fer’s ass and got a swat for his efforts.

“Behave. We’re both going to get chucked off if they figure out that we’re sleeping together.”

“I don’t care,” Geri proclaimed as he went in again, but was deflected again. “Come on, Fer!”

“Hey, if we get thrown out, we have to leave. You’re off to Milan for a photo shoot and I have to get back to my company. Here we have nothing to do but…”

“Fuck?” Geri whispered in his ear.

Fer groaned. “Get away from me, you pervert.”

Geri laughed as the elevator arrived, but Fer was grinning at him as the doors slid open to reveal Cesc.

“Oh good!” Cesc said with a smile. “I was coming to collect you all. Are Cris and Mesut coming?”

“Cris is on his way, but I haven’t seen Mesut,” Geri reported as they boarded. Cesc scampered off and went to find his wayward contestants. He suppressed a giggle as the two disappeared behind him. Oh the reveal tonight was going to be magnificent.

They’d told Fernando that this week the two dismissals were entirely up to him, which, of course had made Fernando suspicious.

“What do you know?” Fernando had asked.

“Nothing!” Cesc had said and knew he gave himself away, but oh heavens the ratings. The tweets, the “OMG DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!” they were going to get!

The montage Xavi and he had put together of Fer and Geri was epic. And it would be capped by the footage of the two of them making out in the back of the club and then disappearing into the bathroom. Fernando was going to be pissed.

Cesc couldn’t wait.

* * * *

Danny had returned to the hotel that morning with Fernando, and nothing was ever said or put on camera. Of course, Guti knew about it all, and would be asking about it later.

The studio was abuzz with anticipation as they readied for that night’s show. Xavi had given Cesc a chunk of the bar footage for David and Eden to present along with some witty banter that Cesc had written himself. 

“Does he think he’s really dancing, or is that the drink?”

In addition, Jose had arranged a “surprise guest” who was someone who knew Fernando. Cesc had begged to know, but Jose had said he’d be sure David and Eden had questions in time for the interview.

“I hate it when Jose does this kind of crap,” Cesc said, flipping a pen in his hand as he and Xavi sat in the production suite an hour before air time. “We’re suppose to be his team. Fine, surprise the contestants, but we deserve better than this shit.”

“We still need that weakness,” Xavi mused as he scanned the script for that evening.

“The man has none,” Cesc lamented as he lost control of the pen and it smacked him on the nose.

Xavi bit his lip. “Did you talk to Guti about wardrobe?”

“Yes. I let him keep the shimmery shoes, but the tie had to go.”

“I’m never sure if he has no taste or I don’t.”

“I’d go with him,” Cesc stood up and grabbed his iPad. “Better go check on the contestants.”

“Geri and Fer up front tonight,” Xavi reminded him. “If you put Andy and Danny behind them, it should look okay.”

“Easier for them to slouch off shamefully?” Cesc grinned.

“Yes, and I’ve got Iker trained on the pair the whole time. I’m hoping for some knowing looks and touching.”

“Oh I do so love this business,” Cesc sighed happily as he made his way to the green room.

The contestants were grouped in their predictable pairs. Mesut and Cristiano talked quietly in one corner, Fer and Geri were too close, giggling, Luis and Andy were chatting on the sofa, and Juan and Danny were sat in chairs next to each other, silent.

“Okay, everyone,” Cesc said as he brandished his iPad. “Tonight is the second elimination. Two more will go. As always, Fernando will offer his roses out and the last two will remain seated. You’re going to be interviewed with David and Eden if the after show, this week, however, that’s based on your good behavior. If you want to get nasty, we’ll cut you off, okay?” Cesc made sure to make eye contact with every one of the contestants in turn, as to not give anything away.

“What happens next?” Andy wanted to know. “Are David and Eden replaceable?”

Cesc nodded. “We’re meeting tomorrow to see what we’re doing with that show. We might keep everyone, replace them, keep them. It all depends on who goes and whether or not they want to do it.”

Danny knew he wouldn’t want to. Especially if he got sent home after this morning. He wanted to say he was sure he wasn’t going anywhere. That he trusted in what he felt for Fernando and what Fernando felt for him. When Fernando had shown up that morning, begging, he’d known he was in this for good. 

It was insanity, he thought, with his face in his hands as he took deep breaths and tried to get control of himself. Insane to live like this. Fernando was used to it, and he wasn’t. How did you get used to this?

His mind drifted to that morning. How holding Fernando to comfort him had turned into kisses. How his mind ceased to function as he took in the feel and scent of Fernando. It was a delicious drug and he wasn’t sure he could live with out it. Holding him and wanting so badly to make his pain go away.

“Danny?”

Danny’s head shot up when he realized that Cesc had asked him something. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said make sure Lola does something about the bags under your eyes. You need some sleep.”

For a moment Danny was sure he was going to punch Cesc, and not even regret it. But then he felt a hand on his arm, and he turned to see Juan giving him a look. 

“He’s not worth it,” Juan said in a low voice as Cesc went to insult someone else.

“If I get voted off, I’m so doing it,” Danny muttered.

Juan rolled his eyes. “The chances of that happening are actually non-existent.”

They were powered and primped by Carles and Lola before the show began. Everyone was fidgety, and by the time Cesc ushered them to enter the stage, nerves were well and shot.

The show started and no one paid attention to the cringe worthy footage of the night before. As predicted, Andy’s song was over dubbed with the latest offering from Rihanna.

“Well, before we get to the roses,” Guti said and reached out to squeeze Phillipe’s ass, “We have a little surprise for you.”

Fernando didn’t like the sound of that at all. He didn’t trust anyone on this show at all, let alone their surprises.

As Xavi glanced at Jordi to be sure the footage of Geri and Fer was ready, he realized that Jordi was missing from his seat.

“Where’s the tape!” Xavi hissed as he rushed to the seat and looked for the right button.

Cesc was waving his arms. “Jose said no. He’s….”

But before Cesc could even figure out why they weren’t showing the tape and what exactly was going on, Guti said. “We’ve got someone here who said he couldn’t let you pick a new boyfriend without having a say in it.”

Everyone turned to look and from backstage emerged someone that Fernando hadn’t seen since…

“Hi Nando.”

Fernando rose from his seat, his freckled skin gone pale.

“Sergio.”


	10. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to make a decision, Fernando.

Chapter 23

Fernando wasn’t the only one shocked by the appearance of Sergio. Amongst the contestants, Cristiano had gone utterly pale.

“Who is that?” Mesut hissed.

“Sergio Ramos.”

“Is he from Los Ninos??” Mesut asked, assuming that’s where the handsome man had come from. He was certainly hot enough to have been a boy band member.

“No,” Cristiano said. “He’s a dancer. I mean, he may have worked with them, I don’t know.”

Mesut turned to Cristiano. “You know him?”

Cristiano’s eyes wouldn’t meet Mesut’s. “You could say that.”

 

* * * *  
“Why are you here?” Fernando asked, too stunned to be concerned that they were on live, national television.

“I miss you,” Sergio said honestly. “They called, and well, you stopped answering when I called you, so I thought this way you couldn’t ignore me any more.”

Fernando was shaking his head. “No. I don’t want to do this.”

“Have a seat, Sergio!” Guti said with a wide smile and gestured to the chair that had appeared next to Fernando’s.

Sergio sat down, but Fernando still stood.

Xavi and Cesc were wide-eyed as Fernando looked ready to bolt. Guti took his arm and hissed. “Sit.”

Fernando did as he was told, but refused to look at Sergio.

“So, Sergio, you’re Fernando’s ex?”

“Yes,” Sergio said, his eyes still glued to Fernando. “I screwed things up with him, and I wish I could have a chance to make it right.”

“You’ve come at a bad time, Sergio,” Guti said, his facade tightly stretched. Fernando needed to snap the fuck out of it. “You see those eight handsome lads behind you? They all want a go at Fernando’s love, as well.”

Sergio smiled somewhat sadly. “I know. And they’re right to want him. He’s amazing.”

“We’ll catch up with Sergio a little more with David and Eden later, but now is the time for Fernando to decide. He’s got six roses. And if he wants, he can give one to Sergio. We’ll be back in just a minute to see what he’s decided.”

“Clear,” Xavi called, and a dumbfounded silence fell over the studio.

“Nando,” Sergio said quietly, touching his arm.

Fernando didn’t react. He was frozen to the spot. What kind of cruel torture was this? Maybe Danny was right. Maybe he didn’t have to do any of this. Maybe he could just walk away. Maybe there was a real life out there where you didn’t have to be treated like a side-show freak for the amusement of other people.

You want your music, the voice in the back of his head said. You need it.

Fernando straightened up. His eyes honed in on Xavi. “So I’m expected to pick Sergio?”

“Uh…” Xavi said. 

“Yes,” came a disembodied voice from above. “You need to.”

Cristiano knew that voice. Holy shit he knew that voice and of course it was him. Of course. Who else would have done this?

Fernando nodded. “You want me to pick him first, or save him for last?”

“Last.”

Fernando took a breath as Lola slunk forward. 

“You’re a bit shiny, hon,” she said apologetically as she leaned in to power off his forehead.

The contestants began to murmur. That meant only five of them would be picked. Mesut looked around nervously. Had Jose been good to his word? Demanded Mesut should stay?

Andy knew he’d been kept for entertainment value last week. He’d already decided that his number was up this time, but he was banking on a spot on the after show. He had three times the personality of Eden. 

Fer and Geri looked at each other. “We’re not both making it,” Fer said quietly.

“I know,” Geri said. “What’s worse? We both go or only one of us?”

Danny’s eyes were as dead as Fernando’s. He wanted so badly to go to Fernando. Find out what was going on. What was in his head. What Danny could do to help. But then he realized that there was nothing. You couldn’t protect someone who walked into the lion’s den of his own free will.

“We’re back in fifteen,” Xavi called and everyone subconsciously straightened up.

Cesc sat in the booth, his jaw still gaping open. Jose was actually evil. He probably didn’t have a weakness. They were going to have to get garlic or silver bullets or something to take him out. Order an exorcism. 

But even as he thought it, he glanced down at his iPad. They were four of the top five trends in the UK right now. Everyone was talking about them. The ratings were going to be epic.

“Welcome back everyone!” Guti said, his smile back on full wattage. “I’m sure you’re all as anxious as we are to find out what happens next. Fernando has only had a few minutes to consider this turn of events. Let’s see what he’s decided. Phillippe? Have we got the roses, darling?”

Phillippe smiled cheerfully, utterly unaffected by any of this. His biggest concern was the leather trousers riding up his ass. Why Lola thought his butt needed oiled today was beyond him. He held out the roses for Fernando.

Fernando stood and took one. He still hadn’t looked at Sergio. He stepped to his mark and looked at the contestants. 

“Danny.”

Danny looked up, and their eyes met. Without hesitation he stepped forward, meeting Fernando in front of the eyes of everyone and taking the rose. Fernando leaned in to hug him. “Please come to my room later. I need to explain this to you.”

Danny nodded quickly as they parted. Yes. He would give Fernando a chance to tell him. He owed him that.

Fernando called down Juan next. Juan hugged him tightly, willing reassurance into him. Never mind there was an entire graduate degree in this exchange. 

Those were the two Fernando knew for sure. He’d thought he’d known otherwise before, but his brain was muddled. His eyes darted amongst the contestants.

“Cristiano.”

Cristiano’s heart sank. No. He didn’t want this any more. He wanted to go home to CJ and pretend he’d never given into his mother’s pressure. But he stood and moved forward. He smiled at Fernando. Kind Fernando who didn’t even know half of what Jose was doing to them all.

He walked past Sergio, not looking at him. Not wanting to know if the man even remembered who he was. He knew Fernando couldn’t know or he’d never have spoken a word to him.

“Mesut.”

Mesut’s heart lifted. Jose was good to his word. He made his way down. “I promise no more Torrestinis!”

Fernando smiled. Dear Mesut. He was a good kid.

The music swelled. “Two left to go,” Guti said quietly.

Finally, Fernando looked down at Sergio. He met those so familiar eyes. The eyes of the one he had once loved with every part of his being. He had loves so much it hurt.

Who had cheated on him.

He turned away.

Xavi wanted to cry this was so perfectly tense.

“Fer,” he said.

Fer looked actually pained as he stood, and then he looked at Geri. “No. No I don’t want to.”

There was an audible gasp. 

“Fer, what are you doing?” Geri asked even though his eyes filled up with love.

“I’m sorry Fernando,” he said as he took Geri’s hand. “You’re really nice and all, but…”

“Yeah,” Fernando said with a shrug. “We all noticed.”

Fer blushed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. He’s hot,” Fernando said and there was a laugh that broke the tension in the room. Fer sat back down, still holding Geri’s hand.

“Well, shit,” Cesc muttered to himself.

Fernando turned to Andy and Luis. Andy who was desperate for fame or Luis who had never really fit in and probably needed to run five miles from Andy.

“Andy.”

Was it him or did the long haired singer look disappointed to be picked? Andy came forward and took the rose without comment. 

That left the final rose. Poor Luis, Fernando thought vaguely as he looked down at Sergio.

“I don’t trust you,” Fernando said honestly. “You broke my heart. But I’m willing to hear your out, but I’m not promising anything.”

He offered the rose to Sergio who came to his feet.

“I’m sorry for what I did,” Sergio said quietly. “And I’ll say it until you believe it.”

“Oh, I believe you’re sorry,” Fernando said. “But it doesn’t mean I’ll ever trust you again.

* * * *

Jose sat in his office, relishing the chaos he’d created. Yes. It was all coming together.


	11. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando wants to forget everything

Chapter 24

Fernando crawled into his bed and pulled the pillow over his head. Why hadn’t he listened to Danny when he’d told Fernando to run away from all of this?

Your music.

Tears formed in Fernando’s eyes. His music. God, when was the last time he’d even had a chance to sit at a piano? He’d been tied up in this drama of the show for two weeks now and he’d not played.

He sat up, wondering if he was allowed to go, and then decided that they couldn’t very well force him to stay. He grabbed his wallet and his phone and opened the door to his room. 

A startled looking Danny, about to knock on the door, greeted him.

“I need to…go,” Fernando said lamely.

“Okay,” Danny nodded as he stepped back, willing to let Fernando have his space.

“No, you come too,” Fernando took his hand. Yes. Danny needed to understand. He needed to know about the music inside of him.

Outside the hotel, Fernando hailed them a taxi. He gave the driver the address to a recording studio and sat back, closing his eyes. Music. He needed it like an addict needed a fix.

Danny didn’t say anything as he watched the city pass. He wanted to be here with Fernando, but he didn’t want to be here in this way. Not with the pain on Fernando’s face or the chaos these sick bastards running this show had created.

* * * *

“Sergio!” Cesc said again as he paced Xavi’s office. “What the actual fuck. Why didn't Jose tell us about this?”

Xavi was tapping a pencil. “I think he did it on purpose. He saw that we were getting along again and he wanted to punish us.”

Cesc groaned. “Is he actual evil? What is with these mind games?”

Xavi shrugged. “If we’re off balance, we’re easier to control. We can’t plot against him if we don’t know what’s coming next.”

Cesc stopped and stared. “He really is that devious, isn’t he?”

“Sick, more like it,” Xavi said with a frown.

“We have to figure him out. We have to beat him at his own game,” Cesc began to pace again.

“Should we let him think we’re fighting again?” Xavi asked.

Cesc nodded and then his eyes got wide. Putting a finger over his mouth, he grabbed a paper off Xavi’s desk. “What if he’s listening?” Cesc scribbled.

Xavi rolled his eyes but knew Cesc was right. Of course Jose would have his office bugged.

“Pub around the corner, five minutes,” Xavi wrote back, and then shoved himself back from his desk. “Look, Jose is our boss. We need to just play along and get this show done. Like it or not, he controls this show and by proxy us.”

Cesc screwed up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. “If you just want to roll over and let him fuck you, go right ahead,” Cesc spat back. “I’m not taking it.”

“Whatever,” Xavi said. “We meet with Jose in the morning. If you want to screw this up, you go right ahead.”

“Fine,” Cesc slammed open the door and stormed out. It was bad reality TV acting at it’s worst, but maybe Jose would be convinced. Now they’d just have to watch when and where they talked.

* * * *

Even if Jose did have the office bugged, he wasn’t listening in just then. When Cristiano returned to the hotel, he found Jose sitting on the sofa.

Cristiano sighed. Dropping his key and phone on the desk, he sat in the chair. “So say what you need to.”

“I did not mean for you to be surprised by Sergio,” Jose said earnestly. “The reason I came to see you earlier was to warn you.”

Cristiano processed this. It was entirely possible that Jose did mean that. He would have seemed sympathetic in Cristiano’s eyes to have wanted him to be warned. Even though he only wanted to do so to prove how good he was, not out of any actual desire to be kind.

“Okay.”

Jose’s brown furrowed slightly.

“Anything else?” Cristiano asked, making to get up. He wanted a shower and he wanted to go to bed.

“Will you tell Fernando?” Jose asked.

Cristiano smiled. “What? That I’m that dark figure he found on top of his boyfriend that night? Fucking him senseless?”

Jose made a face. “There’s no need to be crude.”

Cristiano shrugged. He hadn’t known Sergio was with anyone. He’d felt horrible when it happened and never saw Sergio again. “I might. I might not.” 

“Cris…”

“Do you need anything else?” Cristiano cut him off.

“Why are you angry with me?”

Cristiano let out a sigh. “I’m not angry. I’m done with this relationship. I’m playing along with your show, okay? I don’t know what you expect from me for any of this, but I signed up and I’m still here.”

Jose looked sad. “I didn’t put you on this show to hurt you. When I saw you’d signed up, I put you on this show because I knew it would be good for your business.”

Cristiano didn’t know what to make of this. “I’m sure there was something in it for you as well. There always is.”

“Perhaps I just care about you.”

“Excuse me if I don’t believe that.”

 

* * * * 

Danny followed Fernando into a small recording studio in a basement off Tottenham Court Road. The receptionist smiled at Fernando.

“Hey Nando,” she said. “No one’s in three if you want it?”

“Thanks Scarlet,” he said with a smile. 

“The engineers are all busy,” she said apologetically. She glanced at Danny with recognition on her face, but was polite enough not to say anything. Danny supposed he was going to have to get used to that kind of thing, now.

“I’m not recording. Just needed a piano and some space.”

“I hear you,” she said. “Go right back.”

“Thanks,” he said and led Danny down a dark hall to a door with a “3” on it. Pushing it open, they found themselves in a small recording studio. The were all manner of digital equipment in one part of the room, and on the other side of a glass partition, Danny saw a piano which must have been their destination. Fernando opened the adjoining door to the studio.

“Sit,” Fernando ordered and gestured to a comfortable looking couch at one end of the space. Danny did as he was told and watched Fernando settle himself at the piano. 

Fernando hit the middle C and closed his eyes as it rang out clear and true. The owner of this studio had them tuned regularly, knowing the importance of it to a true artist. Fernando closed his eyes and settled his fingers on the keys. 

While Danny watched, transfixed, Fernando began to play. The melodies were sad and rich, and Fernando lost himself entirely in it. Danny began to get it. The look of Fernando’s face was the look he got when he was designing ink, when he was working on a client, when he and Raul discussed ideas and techniques. He knew what that meant to him and he could see that for Fernando, music was everything.

Maybe the only thing.

After who knew how long, Fernando’s music trailed off, and when he opened his eyes to reality, he saw Danny had tears streaking his face.

“That was gorgeous,” Danny whispered.

Fernando’s smile was wide and deep. “Thank you.”

Danny offered a hand and Fernando came and curled up next to him on the couch, easing into the somehow familiar warmth that he’d barely known for a week.

They were silent for a long time, and Danny thought that Fernando had fallen asleep, but after awhile, he began to speak.

“Sergio is my ex….no…he’s the ex, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve known him since forever. He worked with our band as a back up dancer for years. He and I were lovers on and off, but after the band broke up….after Nick died…” Fernando trailed off. He’d never talked about this. About how he’d found Nick, dead in a hotel room. How he’d had to call the ambulance. How he’d known it was pointless. “After Nick died, Sergio and I moved to London together. We were trying to make it work, but Sergio is…temperamental. He’d encourage me and my music and then complain when I was at the studio all night. One night I got done early. I was going to surprise him at home with wine and….I found him in bed with someone else.”

Danny’s heart broke at the pain in Fernando’s voice.

“I threw him out,” Fernando said simply. “I told him I never wanted to see him again, and I meant it. He called, begged, turned up outside our flat crying, drunk….” Fernando trailed off again. “I can’t be with that, Danny. I can’t be with someone I can’t trust.”

“I understand,” Danny said. “I hope you can trust me.”

“I’m trying,” Fernando said quietly. “But it doesn’t come easy. I’ve had a lot of people betray me.”

“I’m sorry,” Danny said earnestly. “I’m sorry your life has been like that.”

“Thank you,” Fernando said and fell silent again.

This time he did fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Chapter 25

“He’s just gone somewhere for the night,” Cesc said to himself for the fifth time that morning. It was breakfast and Cristiano and Juan sat, silently eating cereal, in a largely empty room. Iker wasn’t even bothering to film it.

When no one else had turned up at breakfast, Cesc had sent messages and gone to bang on doors. Sergio, Mesut, and Andy had emerged, bleary eyed and promised to be down soon. Fernando and Danny, upon inspection of their rooms, were both missing.

“They’re off screwing somewhere and didn’t want an audience,” Iker reassured him as he sipped his coffee and read the paper.

“Sure, yeah,” Cesc said as he fretted with his iPad. He was going to have to call Xavi and Jose soon if the pair didn’t turn up. He resisted the urge to send yet another text to them both.

Sergio appeared looking amazingly fresh and well put together. His snug jeans molded over his round ass and Cesc caught himself staring as he approached the coffee table.

Cristiano had seen him walk in, but now stared intently at his yogurt.

Juan peered at Sergio. “Man, I wish I had an ex who looked like that.”

“No you don’t,” Cristiano told him as he stirred fruit into his bowl.

“No?” Juan asked, interested in the bitterness in Cristiano’s voice.

“Really not,” Cristiano said. 

“I wonder if they really think Fernando will get back with him?” Juan asked, his sociologist’s mind whirling with the sheer meanness of bringing Sergio here. He could tell the minute Sergio had appeared that it had not been an amicable break up.

“Would you?” Cristiano asked. “Would you get back with someone who cheated on you?”

“He cheated on him?” Juan asked, wide eyes now focused on Cristiano. “How do you…?”

But Sergio was approaching with his plate. “Mind if I sit here?”

Cristiano looked up, thinking, yes I fucking mind, but then when his eyes met Sergio’s, they were blank, nothing more than hopeful friendliness there.

“Sure,” Juan said as he gestured to the chair next to him. He was well aware that Iker had picked up his camera at Sergio’s approach. “Uh oh, Cris. He’s gone for the bacon. Rookie mistake.”

“Mistake?” Sergio asked as he sat. He looked down at his toast and bacon. “I never get bacon.”

“Yep, and then they next thing you know you’re going back for more and some time this morning your body, not used to bacon, realizes what you just put in it and revolts.”

Sergio grinned. “It will have to deal with it.”

Juan glanced at Cristiano who’d yet to speak.

“I’m Juan by the way, this is Cristiano.”

“Yeah, I’ve been watching the show,” Sergio admitted. 

“You have?” Cristiano asked, astonished. He’d been watching all this time and he didn’t even remember the face of the man who’d broken up his relationship? 

Sergio misread the expression. “Yeah, I know. I should know better than to subject myself to this, but Fernando…I miss him.”

Juan nodded sympathetically.

Cristiano pushed away from the table. “I need to call my son.”

Cesc had forgotten his panic and instead, zoned in on this interaction. What the….?

“Sure!” Juan agreed. “I’m sure Cesc will fetch you when it’s time to head out.”

Cristiano left and Sergio frowned. “He worried I’m going to steal Fernando away?”

Juan shrugged. “He does seem to be the second favorite after Danny. Not that any of us have hope of prying Fernando away from Danny.” Juan then realized why Sergio was there. Fernando was too into Danny for this early in the show. They needed more drama.

“I like Danny,” Sergio said. “But I’m not going to let that get in my way.”

* * * *

Xavi arrived to relieve Cesc who had a meeting with Jose about the direction of the after show. Not that there was much to talk about. Luis had packed his bags and left, having no interest in hosting anything and Eden as making noises about possibly wanting off because between the show and his football, he was too busy as it was. The idea of Fer and Geri as the hosts was appealing, but David was doing a good job, and Cesc hated to lose him.

Many thoughts were in his head as he entered the office. Jose gestured to the seat before his desk and got up to close the door.

“I’m glad to have a chance to meet with you on your own,” Jose said as he turned to Cesc and took the chair next to him, rather than heading back behind the desk. “I think there are some things we need to talk about concerning your future here with ITV.”

Cesc kept his expression guarded. Was he being fired? Was Jose really listening to him and Xavi talking? “Of course.”

“The after show has been a master stroke. The ratings for that were actually higher than the show last night,” Jose said. “Partly, I’m sure, to the fact that once the social media exploded with the presence of Sergio, everyone wanted to tune in for the interview. David did that perfectly.”

“He’s got great talent,” Cesc praised.

“Which is why I want to keep him on as the only host for next week, but use Fer and Geri to go out and interview friends and family. Then next week, I want to bring Cristiano in as the second host.”

Cesc paused. “You….what?”

“I know we have no idea who Fernando will chose next week, but we have persuasive powers and I think we all know who he’s preferring right now,” Jose said. 

“Yeah, but he likes Cris too. What if Danny falls through for some reason….?”

“We still have Sergio, and Juan,” Jose waved a hand.

Cesc nodded, but the fans liked Cris a lot. He decided not to argue this right now. He’d bring it up with Xavi, later. “Okay. We can work with this,” he agreed.

“Good. Now. This show only has a few more weeks. Have you thought about what you want for your next project?”

“Uh,” Cesc said, as he’d been totally focused on this show. “Not really.”

“I’d like you to think about helping me develop the next series of The Bachelor. To direct.”

Cesc’s eyes widened. “I thought Xavi….”

“I think you and I both know it’s time for Xavi to move on.”

* * * *

Fernando and Danny showed up in time to get on the bus which was taking them shopping that day. They’d booked in at Harrods for a personal shopping experience. Mesut was beyond excited as they were going to be given practically new wardrobes from the designer lines the store offered.

“Oh my gosh, clothes my mum didn’t buy me for Christmas,” Mesut said, practically clapping his hands in happiness. Nearly all the clothes he bought were ones for working behind the bar. And while black jeans and black button up shirts looked nice on him, it wasn’t exactly the statement he liked to make on a daily basis.

“You’re such a dork,” Andy said a bit derisively, but Cristiano gave him a glare. 

“I’m hoping they can show you what style is,” Cristiano volleyed back and Andy sneered.

“Just because some of us don’t dressed like middle aged bankers doesn’t mean we don’t have any style.” Andy was wishing he had Luis to talk to, or at least Fer and Geri. The dork clique seemed to be the ones surviving at this point. Maybe he needed to befriend Sergio.

“I have no style,” Juan said. “Well, I suppose I have a poor university student style.”

“Mostly you need shoes,” Mesut commented as he looked down at the dusty loafers which seemed to be the only pair Juan owned outside the ones he had to wear when they dressed up for the live shows.

“I like these shoes,” Juan said with a grin. 

Fernando sat with Danny protectively on the outside of him. Sergio sat across the aisle, eyeing the pair but trying to act like he wasn’t.

He was a bit startled when Andy planted himself next to him. “Hi. I’m Andy.”

“Hi Andy,” Sergio said as he took in the man who’s presence seemed to over fill the space he took up.

“So, you and Fernando were a thing, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sergio said with a guarded look. 

“He’s pretty hot,” Andy said. “Why’d you break up?” Of course, Andy hadn’t watched the after show. He had better things to be doing. Like thinking about himself.

“I made mistakes.”

“Shame,” Andy said, not actually caring. “So, you in the business at all?”

“Music?” Sergio correctly guessed.

“Yeah. I got this great band,” Andy began and proceeded to talk no stop about his band until they arrived at Harrods.

They were escorted to the menswear department on the lower ground floor which had been closed off for their use this morning. Iker was filming and they stood in front of Xavi like kids on a school trip. His assistant Jordi stood with him.

“Okay, everyone,” Xavi said. “You all need some formal wear and some casual wear. A personal shopper will be assigned to each of you. We don’t strictly have a budget for each of you, but we’re certainly not going to let you just buy out the shop!”

He got some good natured smiled, and continued about what they could get. Mostly, Fernando gathered, they were going to me made to think they had some control over what they bought, and then would be told.

Told….he was always being told.

“Hi Fernando, I’m Xabi.”

Fernando turned to see a good looking man in a very well cut suit. He knew how to dress and Fernando bet he was very good at his job.

“Hi Xabi,” Fernando said with a smile. “I’m putty in your hands.”

“I do like the sound of that,” Xabi said. “What would you like to tackle first? Dress or casual?”

“Probably dress,” Fernando said. “I’m sure I could stand to smarten up a bit.”

Xabi nodded and led Fernando to the area where the suits were located. Xabi found produced his measuring tape and a younger looking man with a clipboard seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Briskly and somehow managing not to make Fernando feel like he was being manhandled, Xabi quickly began to call off measurements. Then, without consulting what had been written, he told the young man what he needed to collect from the back.

“Ideally, we’d love to get you into a custom made suit, but they say you need this by the end of the week,” Xabi looked truly pained at the idea of ready to wear clothing. “However, the Hugo Boss line carries things similar enough to your measurements that we should be able to get you looking your best with the minimal amount of alterations.”

Fernando did so appreciate people who were good at their work, confident about it, and demanded your respect. In no time Xabi had Fernando fitted with a perfectly cut suit and arranged for about a 1/4 inch to be taken in at various points to make it better. Fernando would have said it wasn’t necessary, but he didn’t doubt that it was and he would look even better for it.

As he returned to the dressing room to take off the suit, carefully, Xabi had requested, he ran into Sergio stepping out of another, also immaculately dressed.

Fernando tried to brush past him to, but Sergio put a hand on his arm. “You have to talk to me eventually.”

“Do I?” Fernando wondered.

“If you didn’t want to see me, you couldn’t have not picked me yesterday,” Sergio said.

Fernando wanted to remind him that he really hadn’t had a choice, but then again, it had been live TV. He could have said no.

“Please? Two minutes?”

Fernando let Sergio pull him back into one of the dressing rooms, away from the prying cameras which stood right outside the doors.

In the confined space, Fernando couldn’t get away from the scent of Sergio. That so familiar, so Sergio smell. He never wore cologne, he just…radiated pheromones.

“I regret every day what I did to you,” Sergio said. “You believe me, don’t you? That it was only one time? That I don’t even remember the guy’s name it meant so little to me?”

Fernando searched Sergio’s eyes. He wanted to believe this. “I suppose you think it’s my fault for ignoring you because of my music,” Fernando said, still defensive.

“Your music,” Sergio said with affection. “It’s the only thing you really love.”

“It’s the only thing that’s never let me down.”

Sergio winced at the comment. “I know that the infidelity was just the last straw.”

Fernando nodded. “You never understood the music.”

Sergio shrugged. “Maybe I was jealous of it.”

“I had space in my heart for you too.”

Sergio’s hand was still on Fernando’s arm. He was edging closer with each word. “I miss you so much.”

Fernando closed his eyes, willing this away. No. He hurt you. You don’t want any more of this.

As Sergio leaned in, taking his chance, a voice broke through.

“Fernando? You in here?”

Fernando’s eyes flew open.

Danny.


	13. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano knows who Sergio is....does Sergio?

Chapter 26

David had a dozen files to read on the iPad that Cesc had issued him that morning. He was buzzing with the ideas Cesc had given him, and he was grateful for the afternoon off. He was going to head to Cambridge tomorrow to see Juan’s friends, and Cesc had given him free reign on how to block out the interviews and the filming. 

As David ordered a latte at the Starbucks up the road from the hotel, intending to spend the afternoon making his plan, he got a text.

“How are you, TV Star?”

David’s jaw fell. What…how…now…why?

“Sir? Your latte?”

David had to shake himself out of his shock and take the cup from the barista. “Thank you,” he stuttered, and didn’t even notice the recognition on the man’s face as he realized that David was on television.

Holy crap. David set the coffee and the phone down on the table with trembling hands. Why was he contacting him again?

Because you’re on TV, said a bitter little voice in his head. He didn’t want to know you any more when you just worked in a fish and chip shop.

David closed his eyes and took several breaths. He’d day dreamed about this text for months. But as the time had passed and it had never arrived, the fantasy seemed to be just that. Nothing more than fantasy.

He broke your heart.

He could put it back whole again.

David turned the phone over and picked up the iPad. He’d work on these questions. He needed to plan some out to talk with Juan’s flatmate, a fellow student called Esteban, and then a tour of the campus where they’d meet his advisor.

But even as he ran over details in his mind, he wasn’t really focused on it. He could just send a friendly reply. It might not mean anything. It could just be a “hey I dated a famous person” kind of a thing…

With a sigh, he picked up the phone. “Only a late night programme, hardly a star!”

He groaned to himself and deleted it. He was always putting himself down. No. He’d be confident.

“Amazing, isn’t it? Who’d have thought all those years of serving up chips was just practice for my TV career?”

There. He sent that and turned the phone over again. Work. He needed to work. 

Beep.

“I’ll be in London this week. Want to meet for coffee?”

David looked at the phone. Of course. He was in Cambridge all day and that was probably the day he wanted to meet. “Filming out of town tomorrow.”

“How about later?”

David’s heart thudded. “Where?”

“Your studio is in Waterloo? Is there a place nearby?”

David took a deep breath and sent the name of a pub up the road from the ITV studios.

“See you about seven?”

“See you then.”

* * * *

“Fernando?”

He shoved Sergio away from him and pushed back the curtain. “Danny!”

Fernando appeared and Danny looked behind him to see Sergio had been sharing the space with him. He eyed them both, looking for guilt, but Fernando looked so happy to see him, that he immediately reached for him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Fernando said. “I can’t get out of this jacket he pinned me into. Can you help?”

“Sure,” Danny said as he helped Fernando shrug out of the coat. “It looks great on you.”

“Thanks. My stylist is amazing.”

Sergio brushed past the pair and back into the shop.

“Are you okay?” Danny asked. He didn’t want to be jealous, but god damn, could Fernando’s ex be any hotter?

“Yeah,” Fernando said. “He wanted to talk. I don’t…I mean…”

Danny kissed him softly. “Hey. If you need to talk to him, to work this out, you need to talk to him.”

“I don’t trust myself around him,” Fernando admitted, his eyes shining.

That gave Danny pause. “You still love him?”

Fernando looked away. “I…he hurt me so much, Danny, but I loved him so much. It ended so abruptly, but until that moment. Until I saw him with that other man, I was ready to spend my life with him.”

“Then you need to talk to him,” Danny said finally.

Fernando sniffed. “But I don’t want…I don’t want you hurt you. Danny, you’ve been so good to me. Fuck, Danny, why are you so good to me. I’m a fucking train wreck.”

“You need closure,” Danny said. “For better or worse, you need to talk to him and figure this out.”

Fernando nodded. “If you’re sure you’re okay with it?”

Of course Danny wasn’t. But if he didn’t support Fernando, the next time he found the two of them in a room together, it might not be so innocent.

* * * *

Cristiano had a well stocked closet, but he really enjoyed the experience with the stylist. He tended to stick with designers he liked, but the stylist showed him several looks that he’d never really considered. And his casual wardrobe did need some updating. He was in a suit all day at work and came home to trackies and trainers for football in the back garden with his son.

He was keeping an eye on Sergio who had emerged from the dressing room looking annoyed. When Danny and Fernando appeared minutes later, Cristiano had to wonder what was going on there. 

And then he berated himself for wondering. God, he was getting sucked into this drama like he’d told himself he was not going to.

Sergio was examining some green denim trousers not far from him, and Cristiano wandered over. He still couldn’t believe that Sergio didn’t remember him. It hadn’t been that long ago, not really. But then again, Cristiano remembered the face of every man he’d slept with and he got the sense that Sergio did not. He’d known when he’d left that morning that he’d likely broken up a relationship, but he’d had no idea that Fernando Torres of Los Ninos had been Sergio’s partner.

“That’s a bold choice,” Cristiano began casually.

“I love them,” Sergio said as he glanced at the size. “Why do shirts get to have all the fun? There’s nothing like a pair of trousers with character.”

Cristiano smiled. “I suppose that’s fair enough.”

Sergio glanced around and saw that Iker was busy watching Juan stand around uncomfortably in a pair of leather trousers his stylist had insisted on. “You keep looking at me like you know me.”

Cristiano licked his lips and wondered if he should mention it or just let it go. “We’ve met.”

“Oh yeah?” Sergio said as he focused on Cristiano. “When was that?”

“At Blush.”

The name of the club registered with Sergio, and then he got still. “We slept together.”

Cristiano nodded.

“Oh…shit…” Sergio said as the realization dawned on him. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit.”

Cristiano didn’t really have a response for that.

“Fernando doesn’t know, does he? He didn’t recognize you, either.”

“I think about all he saw of me was my backside.”

Sergio let out a groan. “Shit, Cris, you can’t say anything to him. He can’t know. Shit, Cris, you’ve been kissing him!!!”

“I didn’t know he was the one who walked in on us!” Cristiano hissed back. “I had no idea until you showed up yesterday!”

“He can’t know. Cris. He can’t. It would kill him if he knew!”

Sergio’s desperation was real, and Cristiano felt bad for him. “He won’t hear it from me.”

“Thank you,” Sergio said earnestly.

“But he’s going to find out. The producer of the show knows, and that’s part of the reason I’m even here.”

Sergio’s jaw dropped. “Jose Mourinho knows? But how?”

Cristiano wasn't sharing that. “He just does, so if you want to control how Fernando finds out, you should probably be the one to tell him yourself.”


	14. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets up with a lover from his past. Iker knows a secret.

Chapter 27

David Silva walked into the pub, dressed in a new shirt that Mesut had loaned him after their Harrod’s trip that morning.

“Knock his socks off,” Mesut had advised as he saw Silva off for his meeting. Mesut did know about wanting to impress an ex. 

Silva looked around and saw Villa waiting at the bar. He was on time, but Villa was almost always late. That he was here on time…

“Silva!” Villa said, his beautiful face lighting up as he saw him approach. Silva’s heart fluttered madly. “Look at you!” 

He stood and embraced Silva tightly. 

“It’s good to see you.”

Villa was dressed in a button down blue shirt and snug trousers. He worked in finance. He’d been two years ahead of Silva at university, graduating before him and immediately getting a half dozen job offers. He’d taken a job with a big bank in Manchester, and Silva supposed he was still with them. They had branches in London as well.

“God, when I saw you on the telly last night, I about had a heart attack. Someone had told me you were on that Bachelor thing, but I hadn’t realized you’d moved up to an actual television presenter.” Villa was beaming at him. “Let me get you a drink.”

Villa turned to the bartender, and Silva willed his heart to slow down. Something inside of him told him that he shouldn’t let Villa do this to him. He only wanted him because his job was more impressive now?

Villa paid for the drinks and led the way over to a table in the corner. He set them down and they slid into the booth.

“I knew you were better than this. Better than working at a chippy.”

“My dad owns the shop,” Silva reminded him.

“Yes, and that’s all fine, but you need to do more! You have a degree! Now you’re in television! A little self confidence has done wonders for you,” Villa was smiling at him and Silva knew they were going to have sex tonight.

And he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

* * * *

“Gah, everyone has love but us,” Mesut complained to Andy as they sat in the hotel bar that evening. Cristiano had the evening off with his kid, Fernando and Danny were missing as always, Juan had wandered off and Mesut suspected he was seeing Fernando’s friend, Cesar.

Andy sighed. “I know. I thought I might actually have half a chance. I mean, Fernando is into music, I’m into music.”

“Yeah,” Mesut said. “I don’t know if I thought I had a real chance, but, you know. I thought there’d be more love and less crazy.”

“Don’t you watch these shows?” Andy asked as he downed his pint and gestured to the bartender for another.

“No,” Mesut admitted. “I mean, I like Dragons Den.”

Andy shook his head. “Oh Mes, you never knew what you were in for, did you?”

“No,” Mesut said. “But I’m a bartender. I have no aspiration in restaurants or any kind of business like that. My life and job are at a dead end. It was this or get a cat.”

Andy chuckled. “Mes, you need goals. What are your goals? Like, I have this band.”

“You’re in a band?” Mesut asked in mock incredulity.

“Shut up, this is me being nice.”

Mesut grinned as the bartender sat down new drinks. This guy was terrible. He was never going to get any tips by glaring at the patrons. 

“So I have this band, and that’s my thing. We’re always practicing, putting it out there, playing crap gigs to be playing. And I signed up for this because it’s getting us known. The hits on my website have gone through the roof. People are listening to our tracks on You Tube. It’s happening.”

Mesut listened to Andy’s passions and he smiled. 

“So what I’m saying is that you have to find your thing, mate. And this is the moment to do it. You can’t waste it. What do you want? Is there a field you want to be in, because you need to get it out there. If you want to be a, I don’t know, fucking park ranger, start talking it up. When this is over, your phone is going to ring, and if you want something, today is the day to go get it!”

Mesut blinked. “A park ranger?”

“No, I mean, shit, whatever your thing is. What’s your thing”?

Mesut shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Figure it out,” Andy said. “Because your fifteen minutes are running out soon, and if you don’t take advantage of it, you’re ending up with a cat.”

* * * *

Silva lay with his head on Villa’s chest, his body aching and his heart full. He’d missed him so much. 

Villa was idly playing in Silva’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

Silva looked up at him, and Villa’s eyes were serious. “For what?”

“For hurting you,” Villa said. “Can we try this again?”

Silva looked away. “What’s changed?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I wasn’t good enough for you before,” Silva said quietly. “Is being on TV good enough for you now.”

“It was never about that!” Villa said earnestly. Silva sat up on one elbow, looking down at Villa.

“What was it?”

“You,” Villa said. “You were miserable.”

“I wasn’t!”

Villa gave him a look.

“You breaking up with me didn’t help!”

“It got you here,” Villa said pointedly, looking around the posh hotel room. “It got you off your ass and trying something new.”

Silva sighed. “I just wanted you.”

“I know,” Villa said. “But I didn’t want to wake up in five years and find out that you had nothing but me and then I wasn’t enough.”

“You are always enough!” Silva said as he leaned down to kiss Villa.

Villa let him straddle him as their lips ground together. He shouldn’t have let it get this far tonight. He’d come here to talk and see what might be left of the two of them, but Silva was so needy. He didn’t want to go back to what they had before, but…Silva’s hips tilted and their cocks rubbed together and Villa forgot what he was fighting for. His cock was sensitive for just having been inside Silva’s tight channel, but he’d go there again because how had he forgotten how amazing this was? How right they were together.

“You top,” Silva whispered as he rolled off of Villa and let the older man take charge. He closed his eyes and forgot everything but this moment. Villa working himself between his thighs. Villa’s hand on his cock as he positioned himself. Silva bit his lips and tipped his hips up and willing Villa to enter him. He was rewarded with a swift entrance, and he bit his lip at the burning sensation. 

In the moment, neither of them cared what it might mean, they just wanted it to last.

* * * *

Cesc yawned and picked up his keys. Early train to Cambridge in the morning, and then back to meet with Fernando and Gerard’s agents. Apparently they wanted to negotiate a better deal than the one on the table. Cesc was thinking fat chance considering we already have David doing good work and Jose wanted Cristiano to start up next week. 

He ran into Iker on his way out.

“You look shattered,” Iker said.

“Cheers. I haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Come on, I was going to get a pizza,” Iker offered. “My treat.”

Ceas smiled at the good looking man. God, if he had three free minutes in his life, he’d be so after him. “Do you ever feel like you don’t have time for a personal life?”

“Are you suggesting I have no personal life?” Iker asked with a wink.

“No!” Cesc laughed. “I mean, do you have anyone?”

Iker shook his head. “No. No time. When you get drafted into one of these shows, you pretty well kiss your social life goodbye.”

“I know, right?” Cesc said. “And I suppose we could hire in more cameramen, but when you get some good ones who gel with the cast, you want them around. People forget they’re on camera if it’s a familiar face behind it.”

“I missed everything today,” Iker said. “Every time I turned around, Fernando was sneaking out of the dressing room with someone.”

“I may have to have a word,” Cesc said. “I get that he doesn’t want all of his dirty laundry on air, but he’s got to have some conversation with Sergio on camera!”

“Set them up for dinner some time this week?”

“Dinners are boring,” Cesc sighed. He’d used about five minutes of all those hours of dinners last week.

“Sky diving?” 

Cesc laughed. “Here, discuss your personal pain while plummeting toward the earth?”

“We won’t let you have a parachute unless you tell us what happened!” Iker chuckled.

“I don’t think we’re allowed to kill anyone,” Cesc giggled, his exhaustion getting the better of him.

“That would make for ratings!” Iker promised.

“You make Jose look sane!” Cesc replied.

“Jose,” Iker said with a look of disgust. “You know, I saw him hitting on Cristiano. He’s apparently been up to his hotel room a bunch of times.”

“Our producer is after one of the contestants?” Cesc asked, jaw open.

“I think so,” Iker said. “Wouldn’t that be a scandal if they were together?”


	15. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Fernando see eye-to-eye

David was smiling from ear to ear on the train to Cambridge. 

“You look like you got some last night,” Cesc teased, but when David’s smile increased, he knew he was right. “You got some last night! Who!?”

David winked at him. “Now, I can’t go telling you that!”

“Oh, shit, it’s not one of the contestants is it?” Cesc moaned. “I can’t have another one of those. One was cute, two is….”

“It’s not another contestant!” David said cheerfully. 

“Thank god for that,” Cesc said with a sigh. Next to him, Iker was watching Cesc. “Everyone is getting laid but us.”

Iker winked. “We should fix that.”

Cesc went pink and David laughed. “You two should! You’re adorable.”

Iker made a face. “Now who thinks he’s the love expert?”

“Who said anything about love?” David teased even as his own heart was sure he’d found his own at last. This time he’d made it last. “You both just need to get laid.”

“Anyway,” Cesc said as the tea trolley came past and Cesc ordered himself a doughnut. “Any one else?”

“How do you eat all that junk and stay fit?” Iker made a face.

“I work about 100 hours a week,” Cesc reminded him.

The journey was brief and the train was on schedule. They grabbed a taxi at the train station to take them across campus to the flat Juan shared with a literature and philosophy major called Esteban.

“Danny and Cristiano’s friends were all hot,” Cesc mused. “Any chance we’d be lucky again?”

“I dunno, these bookish types aren’t always so attractive,” David said as they knocked on the door.

They were pleasantly surprised.

“Hi, Esteban?” Cesc asked as he eyed the curly haired man who opened the door. He was, quite simply, adorable.

“Hi,” Esteban said as he stepped back. “Juan said you were coming. I’m not sure all of you are going to fit in here.”

Cesc took in the tiny sitting room which had a couch jammed against one wall, and the kitchen was the other wall. “Is there a bedroom?”

“One,” Esteban said. “Uh…I uh…I sleep on the couch.”

David was reminded why he lived with his parents. This was all you could afford out in the real world these days. “Is there a coffee house near by? Maybe a park?”

“Yeah, there’s a place I study not far from here,” Esteban said. “When the walls get to me.”

Iker, who was still in the corridor, said, “You guys want to clear out and I’ll get a couple shots?” As Iker eyed up the space, he wondered how someone the size of Esteban fit on that couch.

Everyone herded into the corridor and then a few minutes later, followed Esteban out.

Esteban didn’t have much to say even as David tried to engage him in conversation. He hadn’t been excited about this to say the least, but had agreed because he knew Juan needed to keep this job. He wondered if they had any idea he was only there to write a paper.

As Esteban pondered all of the things Juan didn’t want him to share and wondered what, exactly, that left.

* * * *

Xavi persuaded Fernando and Sergio to meet for lunch that day. “Not a date,” Xavi assured him. “But just to chat. The two of you need to sort somethings out.”

Fernando’s face was steely as the taxi took them to a bistro in Chelsea. You signed up for this. You agreed to this. You have to play along.

His agent had called the night before to let him know that the X-Factor people had been in touch again, and they wanted to meet with him later that week for a “talk”. No one was promising anything yet, his agent reminded him, but this was a step closer. He had to keep playing or the offer would be pulled.

We do need to talk, Fernando reminded himself. Things had been left so horribly, and if Sergio was going to be around for a few more weeks, there was no reason to put if off any longer. Sergio probably wanted to help out his own dancing career as much as anything. 

People did a lot to get their dreams to come true.

They took a table in the window where Al, the cameraman, could get some good shots of both of them. Xavi got them miked up, and went to the back of the restaurant with his lap top, presumably to listen in.

Sure. Act natural, Fernando thought as Sergio gazed at the menu.

“They have tomato basil soup,” Sergio said. “You like that.”

Fernando saw it on the menu. “I haven’t had that in ages.”

“Really? You used to eat it by the gallon.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Fernando recalled. “I wonder if they do a grilled cheese sandwich?”

“Are you allowed to have carbs?” Sergio questioned.

“Probably not,” Fernando said even as he eyed a gouda and apple sandwich on toasted bread. 

“We could get crazy and order the bread sticks,” Sergio said, a glint in his eye.

“And dessert?” Fernando said as he saw they had key lime pie.

“And drinks!” Sergio said as he flagged down the waitress. They proceeded to order champagne, appetizers, soup, salad, sandwiches, and dessert. The waitress looked at the pair of them like she couldn’t imagine them eating that much, but shrugged. Who was she to judge.

Xavi was glaring from the back of the restaurant, and Sergio gave him a wink.

“I’m not sure who’s going to regret you being here more, me or them.”

Sergio’s smile faded. “Can we try to be friends? I get it. I get what I did was unforgivable, and shit, you and Danny practically live in each other’s pockets. I like him. But I miss you.”

Fernando softened. “I do miss you.”

“No one else lets you get bread at restaurants,” Sergio teased lightly.

“Exactly,” Fernando said with a smile as fresh bread appeared along with two glasses of champagne. “I’m not going to stuff this entire roll in my mouth.”

“Not before you cover it in butter,” Sergio said as he pushed the bowl at him.

Fernando coated the warm bread in a slather of butter and shoved it into his face. It was amazing. Washing it down with the entire glass of champagne, he waved to the waitress for another.

Sergio knew he couldn’t tell Fernando about Cristiano in front of the camera, but if he could keep Fernando talking, perhaps he could get him alone later to let him know. But as they talked and laughed, literally stuffing themselves with everything they knew their trainers would have a fit to see them eating, Sergio remembered everything that was good about Fernando, and he had the tiniest bit of hope in his heart that perhaps he hadn’t totally ruined everything.

* * * *

“So, Esteban, let’s be honest here,” David said, leaning over the table. “Do you think Juan and Fernando would make a good couple?”

Esteban smiled, running a hand through his curls and giving David a smile that could have melted his heart if it wasn’t already taken. “Juan isn’t much for the spotlight. Quite frankly, none of us could understand why he even signed up for this.”

“He hasn’t seemed very shy on the show,” David said frankly. “He seems to get on with everyone.”

“Oh, Juan makes friends very easily,” Esteban agreed. “But as far as being on television, it’s just nothing he’s ever talked about.”

“Maybe he’s looking for love?” David said with a smile.

Esteban shrugged. “Who actually finds love on TV?” Juan had better not be finding love, Esteban thought as the interview plodded on.

* * * *

After their boozy, carb-laden lunch, Sergio and Fernando were returned to the hotel. They entered the elevator together and waved as the doors closed on Al, the cameraman.

“That was fun,” Fernando said as he smiled at Sergio who looked like he was about to move in for the kiss. Fernando held up a hand. “I said fun, not foreplay.”

Sergio sighed and retreated, running a hand through his hair. You need to tell him, the little voice in the back of his head needled him. But he’s not going to like me any more if he finds out. Better from you than from Cris or that producer guy, it kept on.

“Nando, we need to talk,” Sergio said earnestly. “And not in front of cameras.”

Fernando looked at him carefully. “What about?”

“What happened that night.”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Fernando said quickly.

“We need to talk about it because the man I was with is one of the contestants.”

Fernando’s eyes got huge. “Who?”

“Cristiano.”

Mouth gaping, Fernando looked like a fish out of water, trying to process what Sergio was telling him. “But…what…how…?”

“Look,” Sergio said as the elevator arrived. “I didn’t even remember who he was until he said something.”

“He knew?” Fernando asked, remembering those kisses he’d shared with Cristiano.

“Not until he saw me,” Sergio said and the doors started to close again, but Sergio stretched out a hand in time to catch them. They stepped off. “He remembered me, but he’d had no idea that you were the one screaming at him as he left the flat.”

Flashes of that horrific night came unbidden, and Fernando squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block them out. “Why?”

“Why….what?”

“Why is he here?”

Sergio sighed. “I guess to find love, I don’t know. But he said the producer knows.”

“Jose knows?” Fernando asked, his eyes flying open again, astounded. “How?”

Sergio shrugged. “Cris didn’t say, but he wanted me to know what was up so that I could let you know. Fernando. I don’t want you hurt any more, but someone does want you hurt.”

Fernando shook his head. “I won’t do this. I won’t play their game any more. I don’t…”

“Shh,” Sergio said lightly. “You need this to get your music back. I know what this means to you and we’ll find a way to make this work for you. For us.”

Fernando looked helplessly at Sergio. “Why? Why would you do this for me?”

“Because I owe you that much,” Sergio said. “Because you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I want you to have everything you want. And if that’s not me, than I’ll have to live with that, but Fernando, you need your music.”

Fernando nodded. Sergio did understand. Sergio had always understood. Even when Sergio was angry with Fernando for giving all his time to music rather than to him, he still got how much it meant to him.

“What can we do?” Fernando asked.

“We get help.”


	16. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppets decide to cut the strings, but is everyone on board???

Chapter 29

“So Jose has a thing for Cristiano and Juan has a boyfriend at home,” Cesc said as he dropped into a chair at the Starbucks down the road from the ITV studios.

Xavi’s jaw fell open. “He does?”

“Yes. David confirmed that he’s been up to Cristiano’s hotel room, even.”

“Game. Set. Match,” Xavi said, his face breaking into a wide grin. 

“I know,” Cesc said as he picked up the coffee Xavi had ordered for him. 

“So what about Juan?”

“The ‘flatmate’ we went to visit? Yeah, they live in a one bedroom with one double bed and a couch not big enough to sleep on. The kid tried to act like it was all just friendly, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.”

“I thought Juan was hooking up with Fernando’s friend, Cesar?” Xavi said.

“He is,” Cesc said. 

“Damn,” Xavi sipped his coffee and sat back in his seat.

“I know,” Cesc said. It was Tuesday morning and Xavi and Cesc were meeting up for their relocated production meeting to figure out exactly what the hell was going to happen on the show this week. “How was lunch?”

“Great, actually,” Xavi said. “They ran up a 200 pound tab, but Fernando got drunk and giggly and Sergio couldn’t keep his hands off him. They disappeared into the hotel elevator afterwards.”

“Nice,” Cesc grinned. “Do you think they…?”

“No, but we can cut it to look like that,” Xavi waved away the pesky reality of the situation. “So, do we get Esteban in this weekend, get some footage of Juan and Cesar and throw a lit match into all of that?”

“You read my mind.”

* * * *

Fernando quickly realized that meeting with everyone would send up a red flag that the TV people would be sure to notice. So he and Sergio agreed to meet up later in Fernando’s room. Fernando would bring Danny, and Sergio would bring Cristiano. They were the four this mattered the most to, anyway.

“This is insane,” Danny said as he curled up into Fernando on the bed. “Are they complete sadistic bastards?”

Fernando shrugged and played in Danny’s hair. He was so calm when Danny was with him. Just having him in his arms made all the stress go away. “Probably. More interested in ratings and money than actually considering that we’re real people they’re fucking with.”

“They really don’t see that, do they? This is all one big fucking game to them and they don’t get that while yes, we’re all smart enough to realized that this is just TV, we really do have feelings there are being hurt.” Danny sighed and stroked Fernando’s leg.

There was a knock on the door, and Fernando reluctantly got up. He kissed Danny quickly, knowing if he lingered, the person at the other side of the door was going to be annoyed.

He opened it to see Sergio with Cristiano behind him, staring at the ground. Fernando stepped back to let them in and Sergio walked past. Cristiano glanced at him.

“Hey,” Fernando said as he laid a hand on Cristiano’s arm. “You didn’t know. I didn't know. This isn’t us, okay?”

Cristiano smiled gratefully. “I’m sorry…for…yeah.”

“Hey, you didn’t know any of it. None of this is you.”

“Well, some of it is,” Cristiano said as he met Fernando’s eye.”

Fernando frowned but followed Cristiano into the room. Thankfully, he had a suite and they were able to make space in the room. Sergio and Cristiano sat apart on the couch, and Danny had moved to the edge of the bed where Fernando now sat with him.

“I told Cristiano about telling you and what we all know is going on,” Sergio said and Danny nodded as Fernando had filled him in. “But Cristiano wanted to tell us the rest on his own.”

Everyone looked to Cristiano who took a breath. “Jose Mourinho, the producer, is my ex-boyfriend.”

“You are kidding,” Danny said. 

Cristiano shook his head. “And he knew about me and Sergio, because I told him once about a hot dancer I hooked up with and when he boyfriend got home, he wasn’t pleased. He put it all together, I guess.” Cristiano took a shaky breath. “Look, Fernando, I am so sorry. God…I didn’t know Jose was even working on this show when I signed up. I just broke up with him and he’s like…okay he was always controlling, but this is seriously fucked up.”

“You can say that again,” Danny muttered.

“So we can basically assume that these people will stop at nothing to get entertainment out of us, no matter how many people they hurt,” Sergio said.

“What can we do?” Fernando said as he reached for Danny’s hand. Sergio’s heart lurched a little to see it, but forced himself not to react. You agreed to do this. You knew he was with Danny.

“I don’t know if we can do anything!” Cristiano said. “Jose holds all the cards and he’s playing us like puppets.”

Sergio shook his head. “He hold the cards only as long as we let ourselves be played. We’re talking to each other now and getting this out in the open. Their main weapon is playing us against each other. If we don’t let them, we win.”

“You know,” Danny said as he lifted Fernando’s hand to his lips. “We have to keep on this show because we signed contracts, but there’s no regulation about how we have to behave.”

“Meaning?” Cristiano asked.

“So we all like each other. Sergio and I start being buddies. We all go to my tattoo parlor together and compare ink.”

“I’m not getting a tattoo,” Cristiano felt the need to assert.

“That’s not what I mean,” Danny said. “We just all get along. Shit, go see Andy’s band. You know? Be so kind to each other that they’ve got nothing to dramatize.”

* * * *

The group was scheduled to go to an art museum that afternoon, but Fernando went to Cesc and asked if they could make a change.

“But…we’ve sorted it with the museum…” Cesc said. He hated changes in plans.

“I know, but seriously, art museum?” Fernando said. “How is that sexy?”

“Some of them have penises.”

Fernando’s look said it all.

“Fine,” Cesc sighed. “What do you want to do?”

“I was thinking we could go see Andy’s band.”

“Do…what?” Cesc asked. He’d been able to utterly avoid the idea of Andy’s band up to this point. This wasn’t X-Factor for pity’s sake.

“Go see Andy’s band,” Fernando said. “I talked to him and there’s a club on the East End they play at a lot. He says they can play tonight if we want to all go see him?”

Cesc stalled. “I need to run this by Jose and Xavi.”

“Okay. But looking at penises in the National Gallery is hardly a ratings grabber,” Fernando mentioned as he walked out of Cesc’s office.

* * * *

Danny had talked to Andy which had come up with the band plan. Fernando had brought Juan in on the plan, and Cristiano had talked with Mesut. Everyone had agreed to start working together against the network people.

Which left Mesut in a seriously awkward position.

Did he go to Jose with this information? Jose had asked him to spy in the first place on the idea that he’d guarantee himself a continued spot on the show, but that seemed a hollow reward for something that would surely earn him the hate of men he’d started to call friends.

Mesut sat at the bar, sipping a beer, pondering this and what Andy had said about taking this opportunity and seizing it. Was there something he wanted that Jose could get him? A bargain he could make that would get him ahead?

Making a decision, Mesut picked up his phone and sent a text.

“We need to meet.”


	17. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is off to see Andy's band. Even someone no one expected to see there.

Chapter 30

When Cristiano finished listening to Mesut’s confessions about spying for Jose, Cristiano had no reply but to pulled the younger man toward him in a tight embrace.

“None of this is your fault,” Cristiano spoke as Mesut’s tears soaked his shirt.

“But I told him about you all…” Mesut choked.

“None of this is your fault,” Cristiano repeated as he rocked Mesut in his arms. “Jose…god, I know about Jose and his manipulations. You didn’t know. You thought you were helping.”

“I was selfish,” Mesut sniffled. I didn’t think…”

“Hey,” Cristiano pulled away and he looked Mesut right in the eye. “I know Jose. You heard my story. He is a charming, manipulative bastard. This is not your fault.”

“You don’t hate me?” Mesut asked, brown eyes shining with tears.

“Not even a little,” Cristiano smiled warmly, and as he gazed at Mesut, so honest and true, he found himself leaning in.

Surprised, but not unwilling, Mesut responded, and their lips came together softly.

It was light and undemanding, but when they parted, neither of them regretted the moment.

“So…should we tell the others?” Mesut asked as Cristiano brushed away his tears. They needed to get going to meet up to leave for Andy’s gig.

Cristiano shook his head. “Who’s to say Jose doesn’t have other spies?”

* * * *

Fernando called Cesar and invited him along to the gig. He loved the idea that Juan and Cesar could be together. He liked Juan a lot and his best friend was perfect for him. 

Maybe this show would do it’s advertised job of finding people love, Fernando thought as he climbed on the mini bus Cesc had arranged for them. He grinned at Cesar who was sat next to Juan. Cesar winked as Fernando took the seat next to Danny.

Across the way, Sergio was chatting to Iker, the cameraman. For the first time, Fernando really looked at the man and realized he was rather handsome. 

A shot of jealousy flared in him, and Fernando looked away.

Cesc’s head popped into the mini bus. “We still need Cris and Mesut!”

“They eloped to Canada,” Danny said dryly, and enjoyed the moment of panic that crossed Cesc’s face as he believed him. And then Danny got a rather dirty look.

“Funny, Agger,” Cesc shot back as he ducked out again.

Iker glanced around at the contestants who appeared to have some kind of new connection going on between them and suspected something was up. And then he wondered if maybe that was going to be one of the more interesting things this week. A revolt was afoot.

Mesut appeared a moment later, looking a bit worse for the wear. He ducked quickly to the back of the bus with Cristiano on his heels.

Sergio leaned out of his seat to look back at the pair, but Cristiano waved him away. This wasn’t the time or place to talk.

“All aboard!” Fernando called as Cesc reappeared and gave the drive instructions to leave. Cesc was slightly disgruntled to see that Sergio had taken the seat by Iker, and had a moment’s thought to push the dancer to the back, but he sighed and made the move himself.

The drive to the venue was short and entertaining. Cesar kept them in stitches with stories about Fernando.

“You think his hair is messy because he doesn’t worry about it, but do you have any idea how long it takes him to get it that exactly messy?”

“Cesar! Shut up!” Fernando shot at him, but it was with a laugh. “Can we talk about your obsession with your butt?”

“What about my butt?!” Cesar asked, worriedly.

“Did you ever notice he tucks in his shirt all the time. Juan, have you NOTICED his butt?”

Juan flushed. “Uh…yeah?”

“Have you complimented it? Because you’re never getting into bed with him if you don’t admire his ass.”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Cesar said, pink with embarrassment.

Cesc was alarmed. Yes, they were exploiting Juan and Cesar’s attraction, but Juan was still supposed to be a contestant for Fernando. Xavi was going to freak out. Never mind Jose.

“OH LOOK, WE’RE HERE,” Cesc yelled and everyone turned to look at him. They all burst out laughing at the poor PA.

Cesc ran from the bus, pulling Iker with him so they could get shots of the crew disembarking. He sent them inside on their own, and went around back to get some film of Andy. They only had Iker on camera tonight because surely one person could handle a cocktail party at an art museum. Now they were at a seedy looking club god only knew where and…

“Breathe,” Iker advised as Cesc looked ready to explode.

Cesc groaned as he knocked on the stage door, tucking his hands under his arms as the chill London evening seemed to envelop them in the dark alley. “Iker, they’re planning something. The contestants have turned on us and they’re planning something. I’ve heard of this happening on American shows, but I never…”

“Hey, it makes good TV,” Iker reminded him. “The audience is supposed to be on their side, wanting Fernando to be love, cheering for the contestants. No one tunes in to see if the producers are happy or not.”

Cesc looked at Iker trustingly. “You’re right, fuck, you’re right.”

“Yes, they’re up to something, but I’ll get it on camera. You’ll have your own show in no time.”

Cesc grinned at Iker and the door was opened.

“Cesc!” Andy said happily as he greeted them. “Hey Iker. We’re just getting ready back here. Warming up and all that. Thanks for agreeing to this.”

“Sure, sure,” Cesc said. “We needed to see you on your home turf at some point and well, no one really wanted to go the the art museum, anyway.”

“That’s the truth,” Andy chuckled. “I always end up looking at the penises.”

Iker bit his lip and Cesc followed him back stage. It was loud with the music from the club filtering through, and they entered a cramped room. In one corner, a tall man was curled up in a chair, banging on his knees with a pair of drum sticks. In another, a man with long, dark hair fell in curtains over his face while he strummed at a bass. Standing by the door, was man with dark hair and a goatee talking on a phone.

“Guys, this is Cesc, he’s the assistant producer on the show,” Andy said, and the man on the phone hung up. “This is our lead guitarist, Joey Barton.”

Iker’s camera was on his shoulder as he took in the man who smiled awkwardly. He was going to need to get more camera ready if he was going to be in a band.

“This is Petr Cech, on the drums, obviously,” Andy said, and the man waved with one drum stick, hands never falling still. “And Chico Flores is our bass player.

A hand shoved hair back as he looked up, and winked into the camera.

Iker smiled. Yeah, that guy had star potential.

“Okay,” Cesc said. “Now, we’re going to be filming during the gig, but we’re not a music program, so while we will feature bits of it, we’re mostly going to watch Andy and then the contestant’s reactions. After you play, we’ll bring Fernando back stage.”

“Does Andy actually have a shot on this show, or are you filling time until Fernando and Danny can get together officially?” Joey asked.

Cesc gave him a look. “Fernando makes the decisions. It’s up to Andy to impress him.”

“We’re getting on TV,” Petr reminded them all. “Andy’s love life is up to him.”

“When do you start?” Cesc asked.

“About half an hour,” Andy said. “We’re the warm-up act.”

“Great,” Cesc said. “See you all after.”

Iker and Cesc made their way up front where Andy had gotten a table reserved for the group. Cesc was unsurprised to see Luis perched at the table. He looked at Cesc a little warily, but Cesc didn’t even bother to make eye contact as Iker got to work.

The bar had been happy to have them there as most venues were. The show didn’t have a reputation for causing scenes, so smoothing things over and putting a card behind the bar always made them welcome.

Iker got lots of looks at Juan sitting too close to Cesar. He wondered, as he was sure the viewers would, how Juan could seem like such a decent guy and yet have Esteban back in Cambridge while he cuddled up to Cesar. Surely he wasn’t such an idiot that he didn’t realize Esteban was watching all of this unfold on national television.

He also noticed that Cristiano and Mesut seemed more subdued that usual, both of them drinking cokes and not joining in the loud banter at the other end of the table. Sergio sat close to Fernando, but Danny was closer. The two actually seemed to be engaging in conversation across Fernando.

Cesc sat with a beer at the bar. He was texting Xavi.

“Looking good?” Xavi asked.

“Yeah, this is working pretty well,” Cesc admitted. 

“How is the band?”

“Haven’t taken the stage yet.”

“If they’re any good, maybe we should get a jump and sign them for X-Factor.”

“If Fernando is going to be a judge, it could be a great twist,” Cesc sent back. “I’ll let you know.”

On cue, a guy came on stage looking like he might have been a roadie for the Grateful Dead and he introduced the band. “Alright you lot. Tonight’s first act is one of our local favorites. Everyone welcome to the stage Gateshead Revisited!”

The crowd was appreciative as Andy and his band took the stage. Cesc watched as they started into an uptempo, rock number. To be honest, they weren’t bad. Andy could sing, Petr kept a steady beat, and both Joey and Chico could play. They were rough around the edges, but for a band that played a warm-up gig on a Tuesday night in a bar like this, they had potential.

As he got ready to send Xavi a text, something caught his eye at the other end of the bar. Sitting alone, eyes fixated on the show, was none other than Juan’s roommate, Esteban.


	18. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose's secret is out!
> 
> (I'm likely not to post again for a week! Work and life and...)

Cesc pushed through the throng in the club to get to Iker’s side, knowing that Iker wouldn’t check his phone while he was filming. “Esteban,” he hissed in Iker’s ear.

Iker looked at Cesc for a moment as he tried to figure out what he was even talking about, and then his eyes landed on what Cesc was pointing to. Instinctively, Iker turned the camera and zoomed in.

Only Esteban wasn’t paying any attention to the party at the table to Iker’s left. His eyes were on the stage. Transfixed.

“I’m not sure he’s here for Juan,” Iker yelled close to Cesc’s ear.

Cesc was confused, and as Iker tried to get his meaning across, they caught the attention of the men at the table.

“Who is that?” Cesar asked, spotting the curly haired man.

Juan turned to look and went pale. “Shit.”

“Juan?” Cesar asked, confused, but Juan wasn’t paying attention to him any more. His focus was trained on Cesc, and he shoved him.

“What the fuck do you even think you’re playing at here!”

Taken aback, Cesc instinctively shoved Juan away from him. “Me! What the hell? What are YOU doing all over Cesar when you’re supposed to be with Fernando never mind the boyfriend you left at home!”

Juan didn’t catch all of that over the noise in the club, but he lunged for Cesc again, anyway. Sergio was closest to the melee, and grabbed Juan before he could start pummeling Cesc.

“Just who the fuck do you even think you are, fucking with people’s lives! This is my fucking life you’re playing with!” Juan was incensed, and they’d gotten the attention of half the club.

Including Esteban.

He went pale beneath his dark curls when he saw Juan. Shoving his way across the club, he got there the same time the bouncers arrived and had Cesc and Juan restrained.

“You need to leave.”

This wasn’t a request as both were manhandled out of the club, Iker trailing along.

Out front, Juan and Cesc were shoved onto the pavement. Cesar and Esteban had come with them, but Iker had stayed inside.

“What the hell!” Cesc spat as Cesar held onto Juan’s arm. “I didn’t even know Esteban was going to be here!”

The cool evening air had brought Juan back to his senses.

“You didn’t?”

“No!” Cesc said as he rubbed his shoulder where Juan had shoved him.

Esteban looked a little sheepish. “I didn’t know you guys were going to be here, either.”

“Then what were you doing here, Este?”

Esteban rubbed his stubbly cheek. “Well…” he glanced at Cesc, “you said we should see other people why you were away on this thing.”

Cesar was confused. “What? Juan, is this your boyfriend?”

Juan sighed. “We’re…on a break.”

“You said you wanted space while you were…” Esteban trailed off, knowing full well about Juan’s studies, but not wanting to rat him out to this producer guy.

“I know I did,” Juan admitted, though he rather thought he should have some space…and have Esteban to come home to when it was all over. He knew that was horrible and selfish of him, but if he was going to write this paper, he needed to immerse himself into the culture of it all. “So….”

“I’ve been seeing the lead guitarist,” Esteban admitted.

“Joey?” Cesc butt in, jaw dropped.

“Yeah,” Esteban said. “It’s…just…a thing.”

A wide grin spread on Juan face. “You’re having dirty sex with a guy in a rock band!”

“It’s…not…okay, yeah,” Esteban dissolved into a laugh.

Cesar was still frowning. “But…you…?”

Juan looked at him. “Look…I was going to tell you about him…but we were on a break and you and I were…”

Cesar shook his head. “I get it. I just….shit this show is a fucking mess.”

Cesc was checking out the pavement. “Look, we guessed about Esteban,” he finally admitted. “Shit, you guys shared a one bedroom flat.”

“I don’t think I sold it very well,” Esteban apologized to Juan.

“So what are you going to do?” Juan asked Cesc.

Cesc shrugged. “We can always play this….”

“You people actually never stop, do you?” Juan asked in disgust. 

“Look,” Cesc said. “I get you don’t like me. But you signed up for this show, and this is what we do.”

“You enjoy manipulating and exploiting people!” Juan shot back.

“Most people want to be exploited!” Cesc said. “They BEG to be on these programs. Do you have any idea how many applied for this show? And Andy is in there getting exposure for his band. Fernando is trying to restart his career. You’re writing a paper! Everyone wants something!”

Juan’s eyes got wide when Cesc said that. “You knew?”

Cesc rolled his eyes. “You think we didn’t do background checks on you all?”

“Well, yeah…but…” Juan trailed off, knowing his upper hand was gone. “What you did to Fernando about Sergio was pretty crappy.”

Cesc sighed. “Yeah, that was shit. But that was our producer. Even Xavi and I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Jose?” Cesar asked, as Fernando had filled him in on Cristiano’s ex.

“You know Jose?” Cesc asked.

“Not personally, but I know he used to date Cristiano.”

Cesc managed to keep his jaw from dropping. “He’s the master manipulator,” he said.

“Maybe he’s the bad guy,” Esteban offered. “Not Cesc.”

“Hold that thought,” Cesc said as he got out his phone to text Xavi.

* * * *

Back inside, the set ended and and Fernando, followed by Iker, made his way back stage.

“That was excellent,” Fernando said as he gave Andy a hug. The singer was sweaty from thrashing about onstage, and Fernando found that incredibly sexy.

He should have brought Danny with him to hold his hand and remind him he was in love. Fernando had a weakness for sweaty singers.

“You like the music?” Andy said. “I write a lot of it. Petr too. You gotta meet the band.” He was on a high from performing, and Iker caught the visible difference in him. This Andy was someone that you could like a lot. It was clear that Fernando’s approval was important to him and the music was important to him.

Fernando met the band who were all eager to chat with him. “We watch the show every week.” Joey admitted.

“Danny is hot, you should stick with him,” Chico said.

“Chico!” Andy protested even as Luis’s face appeared at the backstage. 

“Oh…hey, didn’t realize you were filming.”

“It’s okay,” Iker said as he dropped the camera from his shoulder. “I should probably see where Cesc ended up.”

Iker disappeared and Andy slid his arm around Luis, kissing his forehead.

“Is anyone actually still trying to win my affections?” Fernando asked with a sigh of disappointment.

“Sergio wants you,” Andy said.

“Anyway,” Fernando said as he grabbed a beer from the cooler the band had provided for them. “Talk to me about this music.”

All four band members looked a little dumbfounded at his comment, but soon Petr was telling him about how they’d gotten started, their influences, and where they thought their music was heading.

“Have you ever considered X-Factor?”

* * * *

Cesc and Iker abandoned the contestants, giving them a card and telling them to get taxis home whenever they liked. After talking to Xavi for a minute, Xavi had agreed they needed to meet immediately.

Cesc barged into Xavi’s flat where he’d been having dinner with his mother. Xavi had dropped his mum, who was used to his hectic schedule, in a taxi and was waiting for him at the door.

“Say that again because I actually don’t believe the text.”

Cesc’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Jose used to date Cristiano. He made sure he got through onto the show. I have no idea why, what his game is, but Cristiano told everyone about it. It’s going to get out.”

“And Jose is going down.”


	19. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snag in the plan to take out Jose

Chapter 32

 

"So are we agreed?" Cesc asked as he and Xavi sat at the coffee house the morning of the Friday night show.

"It's dangerous," Xavi voiced again. "There's no guarantee we can get them on our side, and if we show all our cards,we give them the control."

"But they're already tired of the game. They want to take someone down, and we can take ourselves out of the line of fire. We agree to help them, let them take Jose down and let the media dogs clean off the bones. We go to the execs, clean and clear and promise nothing like this ever happens again, especially when I produce The X-Factor next season!"

Xavi laughed. "You really think you have a shot for that?"

"With these ratings? And if we get Fernando to take out Jose? You and I both are getting blank checks to spend!"

"Alright," Xavi agreed. He'd already been fairly sure he was on board with this, but it was a risk. Fernando and the others could turn on him if they chose to. "So you talk with Fernando and I talk to Cristiano?"

* * * *

"So, what are you looking at doing after this show?" Villa asked as he and Silva lay in bed on Friday morning. Villa should be getting ready for work, but he was reluctant to leave the warmth of Silva.

"Uh....I have no idea," Silva said. He could barely think past that night's show. Cesc wouldn't tell him who they were interviewing. Fer and Geri had gone to interview Mesut'ls family that week, but David was hosting the live show on his own. 

"You should think about that," Villa said. "Things in the media work fast. If you don't stay on top of things, you can get left behind, quick."

"Can't I just enjoy this for five minutes?" Silva asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Villa sighed, old annoyances coming to the surface. "You never plan ahead. You just enjoy the moment and hope something new comes along when something is over. Things don't just happen like that. You have to plan."

Silva sat up. "Not planning ahead got me a job presenting a top rated television show. If I planned like you want, I'd be stuck behind a desk at some soul destroying office in Manchester and waiting for you to come home from your oh so much more important that stupid my job!" Silva climbed out of the bed and stormed to the bathroom.

Villa swore under his breath. He hadn't wanted to start this fight again, not when they had just found each other again, but as the shower turned on, he wondered if the bridge was too damaged to repair.

* * * *

Cesc knocked on the door to Fernando's room and was unsurprised to find Danny in there, shirtless and watching TV. They weren't even pretending to play along with the game any more. Cesc had hoped to catch Fernando alone, as he knew he'd be easier to convince without the less media savvy Danny there to try to talk him out of things. Fernando understood Cesc could do things for him. 

"Hi Cesc," Fernando said with a guarded smile. "Are we late for something?"

"Nope, just wanted to discuss a few things with you for tonight," Cesc said as he stepped into the room. He smiled at Danny, trying to keep his desire to have him leave off of his face. He knew if Danny thought he didn't want him there, his protective instinct would kick in, and Cesc would have no chance of getting rid of him.

"I need to check in with Raul," Danny said as he stood, kissing Fernando. "You okay here?"

"Yeah," Fernando said. "Lunch?"

"I'll come get you."

Danny left, and Cesc took a seat on the sofa in the room. Fernando took a seat across from him. “So…”

“Okay,” Cesc said earnestly. “I get it. I get that this is all bullshit, that the show has been toying with you, you’ve obviously chosen Danny, hell, everyone else has hooked up with someone…”

“You want me to fake a fight with Danny?” Fernando asked, a bit apprehensive at the idea. Danny still didn’t get all of this and he was afraid he’d take it too personally.

Cesc shook his head. “I won’t lie and say it didn’t occur to me. A lot of people are pulling for Sergio.”

“Hey, we’re actually civil to each other again, which is more than I ever thought possible,” Fernando said. “Let’s not push it, okay?”

“I get it, but no, none of that,” Cesc waved his hand. “I want to expose Jose’s secret.”

Fernando blinked for a minute. “That he and Cristiano were lovers?”

“And how he got Cristiano on the show.”

“I see,” Fernando said. “Do you have any idea how Cristiano might be affected by all of this?”

“I get the sense that he and Jose did not part on good terms. He might want revenge, too.”

* * * *

“You do get that I was having an affair with a married man, right?”

Xavi frowned slightly. “Yes?”

“And that my mother and my son had no idea this was going on and they’d be devastated to find out?”

“Ah,” Xavi said. 

“Look,” Cristiano sighed. “I get it. I get that Jose is dangerous and he needs to be stopped. But I can’t do that to my family, don’t you understand that?”

“I do,” Xavi sighed. “We can find another angle.”

“What are we doing tonight, anyway?” Cristiano asked.

“For the show?” Xavi said. “We’re supposed to have you guys cook for Fernando. Whoever does the best in a blind test gets immunity this week.”

“Cook?” 

“Yeah, we’re using the Ready, Set, Cook stage. You’re getting a hundred quid to shop this afternoon, and then an hour to cook.”

“And when were you warning us about this?” Cristiano, a rather bad cook, started to panic.

“And where is the fun in that?”

* * * *

“Oh lord,” Juan moaned as they were released into Tesco that afternoon with a hundred in cash. “I’m a student. We eat Pot Noodle and take-away.”

“I texted my mum,” Mesut admitted. “She sent me a recipe for Chicken Parmesan.”

“Good call,” Juan said. “I didn’t even notice what Fernando likes to eat!” They watched Sergio make a bee line for the seafood department. That was no help to Juan. Him cooking seafood could poison everyone.

Danny, sure of immunity, was checking out the ready-meals, and Andy was headed for pasta. Cristiano was on his phone. Looking for recipes?

Mesut sidled up to him. “Help.”

Cristiano grinned. “Cooking not one of your talents?”

“I make drinks,” Mesut said. “I fill little bowls with peanuts.”

“So make him a Torrestini and a bowl of peanuts.”

“He’ll know it’s me!” Mesut said.

“So?” Cristiano said. “He likes your drinks.”

It was true enough, Mesut thought as he followed Cristiano down the veg aisle. Cristiano was looking over some scary stalk looking things.

“Is that asparagus?” Mesut wondered as he eyed it distrustfully.

“Yes,” Cristiano said as he selected a bunch to add to his basket.

“Does Fernando like it?”

“He’s always eating healthy,” Cristiano said as he made his way to the meat section.

“So?” Mesut said. “I get the feeling he spends a lot of time doing what he’s told. Maybe he’d rather have a cheeseburger and a load of chips.”

Cristiano, who’d been looking at chicken, looked at Mesut. “So make him a cheeseburger and a load of chips.”

“Like, just fry a burger and make oven chips?” Mesut asked.

Cristiano grinned. “Toss a Torrestini on the side, and he’ll pick you for sure.”

Mesut grinned. “I suppose I don’t really want Fernando.”

Cristiano glanced around to make sure Iker and Al were distracted, and leaned down to kiss Mesut. “I don’t, either.”


	20. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way to Fernando's heart

Chapter 33

“Fernando, can you cook?” Guti asked with his patented host smile.

“Does frozen dinners count?” Fernando replied with a self deprecating blush.

“If my ex-wife is the judge, yes,” Guti said a laugh that everyone enjoyed. “This afternoon we sent the contestants to the shops to see what they could come up with to serve you for dinner tonight.”

“You let them cook?” Fernando asked in mock horror. “I should have eaten already.”

“We’ll have a pizza sent just in case,” Guti laughed. “We’ve had them in the kitchens for the last hour. Let’s go to the tape.”

Fernando wasn’t allowed to watch the video, and Lola ran in to power his nose. “Is that what the smell is?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” Lola said. “If you want to marry a chef, you might want to look elsewhere.”

They showed a hilarious reel of the contestants having various measures of success at cooking. No one set anything on fire, so that was always a positive.

Cesc sat watching it, chewing on his thumbnail. It was good TV and he didn’t doubt what was going on wasn’t bad at all, but they were supposed to have been taking out Jose. He respected that Cristiano didn’t want his family to know about the affair, but it was going to come out eventually, couldn’t he see that?

But without Cristiano’s help, getting real proof was going to be tough. And if they cornered Cristiano, he could easily deny the whole thing.

He realized Jordi was giving him a dirty look. He stopped tapping the pen he had in his hand. “Sorry.”

“What is with you and Xavi today?” Jordi complained as he switched the feed seamlessly over to the adverts. “Is something happening I don’t know about?”

“I don’t think so,” Cesc said with a sigh. Watch them have spent the whole week planning against Jose which had come to nothing to only have Jose with another ace up his sleeve.

Jordi glanced around at the others in the control room and leaned into Cesc, “Look, when you guys break from Jose, I’m on your side, okay?”

Cesc started. “What?”

Jordi scooted closer. “We all know something is up. You and Xavi can take Jose, and we’re on your side. Let us know what you need.”

“We’re back in five…” Xavi called from the floor and Jordi slid back to his station.

“Well, looking at that tape, we called the pizza place and told them to put a rush on that pizza,” Guti said with a wink at the camera.

“They better hope the way to my heart isn’t through my stomach?” Fernando asked.

“Let’s just hope they don’t poison you,” Guti teased. “Alright, we’re heading over to the studio next door. If you’re eating right now, you might want to stop.”

Fernando and Guti walked the ten meters to the next studio where the six contestants were sat on stools, wearing apron, and looking a bit sheepish. On a table next to them were six plates with variously appetizing meals.

Fernando looked the six over. “If I get sick, you ALL get voted off!”

“I burned it, I didn’t poison it!” Meust protested and got a laugh.

Guti shook his head. “Alright, Fernando, you have to take a taste of everything, and then decide what you like the best, whoever cooked what you choose you can’t vote out this week.”

Fernando eyed the food. The first was a plate of pasta with Alfredo and a salad. It actually didn’t look too bad. He took a tentative bite of the pasta. Chewing, he nodded. “Not bad.”

“Not good?” Guti clarified.

“Edible?” Fernando said as he’d never been a fan of Alfredo. 

“So…out of ten we’re giving that a….?”

“Five?” Fernando said.

“Five!” Guti said with a flourish, and out of nowhere, the rose bimbo, Philippe appeared with a card that had a 5 on it and set it next to the food.

“Five?” Andy muttered to Sergio. “That’s Tesco’s finest Alfredo!”

“He hates Alfredo,” Sergio muttered back and Andy let out a groan.

“Thanks for telling me!”

“Hey, every man for himself,” Sergio said as Fernando stepped up to his meal. Sautéed Swordfish with rosemary and roasted red potatoes.

Fernando took a bite and he knew that swordfish anywhere. As the the familiar flavor dissolved on his tastebuds, he swallowed and looked at Philippe. “Six.”

“Six!” Sergio gasped. “You love swordfish!”

“Now Sergio!” Guti admonished nervously. “You’re not allowed to give anything away!”

But Fernando was looking Sergio dead in the eye. “It’s overcooked.”

Defeated, Sergio sank back into his chair. It so totally wasn’t overcooked.

“A six for the swordfish!” Guti chirped and grabbed Philippe’s ass for good measure.

Philippe let out a squeak which distracted everyone as Fernando moved on.

“Is this a ready meal?” Fernando asked with a laugh as he eyed the slab of chicken in sauce with rice in a cardboard tray.

“It would appear so,” Guti said, his smile back in place.

“It looks like a Tesco’s ready meal,” Fernando said as he took a bite. “Yes. Chicken and mushroom.”

“Do you like it?” Guti asked.

“Yeah, I eat that all the time, actually,” Fernando said as he looked over at Danny who was the picture of innocence. “Seven.”

“Seven for a ready meal?” Andy moaned. “Fuck.”

“Seven for Danny,” Sergio muttered sullenly. For half a minute there he’d actually thought that he was getting somewhere with Fernando. That they were on the road to forgiveness. That given enough time…

“Oh, god this is amazing,” Fernando was moaning into a cheeseburger.

“You a fan of a cheeseburger?” Guti was laughing as juice dribbled down his chin.

“I haven’t had a cheeseburger in years,” Fernando said, his words muddled by beef and cheese. “This is amazing. Ten. Who made this?”

Guti chuckled. “You have to try the other two!”

Fernando, still holding his cheeseburger, glanced at the chicken and asparagus and something that might have been a steak at one point in it’s life. “Nope.”

“Alright then,” Guti said as he reached for the cheeseburger to put it down. “You need to meet your master chef!”

Fernando looked at Guti like he was insane. “I’m finishing this.”

“I think we found the way to Fernando’s heart!” laughed Guti. “Philippe?”

Philippe had a rose which Fernando took in his free hand. “I’m coming back for the chips.”

Mesut was laughing out loud and Cristiano was grinning. “You’re a genius.”

Fernando brought the rose to Mesut and he gave him a greasy cheeseburger kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“You seemed like no one ever let you have a cheeseburger,” Mesut laughed as Fernando perched on his knee and kept eating. Cristiano handed him a dishtowel and Mesut wiped Fernando’s chin for him.

“My agent is having a spaz attack right now. My personal trainer just exploded,” Fernando said as he shoved the last bit of burger in his face. Mesut wiped his mouth for him one last time and the audience burst into applause. “Are there any more?”

“I just made the one!” Mesut said with a sad look. 

“Shame. I’m going in for the chips,” Fernando said as he kissed Mesut again and got up.

“Well, while Fernando finishes that, we’ll take you to a break and come back with highlights from this week’s field trip to see Andy’s band!” Guti said, shaking his head as Fernando stole the plate of chips off the table and began eating.

They cut and Xavi called out. “Fernando! They’re going to think we don’t feed you!”

“It’s so good,” Fernando sighed happily as the grease and carbs his his blood stream.

The contestants had gotten up as every one was headed back to the main studio for the next part and Sergio sought out Fernando.

“What the hell was that?” Sergio laid a hand on Fernando’s arm.

Fernando looked at him. “What was what? I liked the cheeseburger.”

“You love swordfish!”

Fernando sighed. “Do you remember the last time you made me swordfish, Sergio?”

Sergio froze as his mind sought out the memory. “It was your birthday.”

“Yes. The week before you cheated on me.”

Sergio’s hand dropped, stunned like he’d been hit. “How many times can I apologize?”

“Never enough.”


	21. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose crosses the line

Chapter 34

The show ended and Cristiano unclipped his microphone and handed it off to the PA who was waiting. He yawned. He really needed to be getting more sleep, but he didn’t doubt that his phone was full of messages about work. 

“Daddy!”

Startled, Cristiano turned to see his son running toward him. He smile instinctively, and crouched down to hug the excited little boy. Pick him him up, he kissed him on the cheek. “What are you doing here!”

“Grandma and I are going to be on the telly!”

“You’re…what?” Cristiano asked as his eyes sought out his mother who was following behind CJ.

“They wanted to interview us for the after show,” his mother said with a bright smile. “That nice producer called. Jose? He said he wanted it to be a surprise.”

The smile evaporated from Cristiano’s face. “Jose called you?”

“Yes,” she said, a look of confusion on her face as she looked at the anger developing on her son’s face. “He said he was sure you’d be happy to see us.”

Cristiano was happy to see them. He didn’t see enough of his little boy as it was. But Jose going behind his back. Involving his son and his mother?

“Of course I’m happy to see you,” Cristiano said as he tried to hide his rage. He leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek.

“I wore my best shoes,” CJ told him as the boy wiggled to get down.

“You sure did,” Cristiano said as he held the little boy to his side. 

“I think they need us in the other studio,” his mother said, her face still worried.

“I’ll take you there,” Cristiano said, unwilling to let either of them leave his sight until they were safely on their way home. As a matter of fact, he was going to escort them home. 

Then he saw the worry in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her cheek again. “I’m happy you’re here. It’s been a long day and I was just surprised.”

“We miss you,” she said with a smile and linked her arm into his.

“I miss you guys too,” he said earnestly as he took his boy’s hand.

He had no idea what, if anything, Jose had planned, but if Jose thought he was going to use his family against him, he had better be prepared for a battle.

* * * *

Mesut sat back in the green room with the others, watching the after show. There were some outtake clips of the cooking and Danny was sitting and reading a magazine while Mesut was desperately trying to keep grease from splattering all over himself from the too hot skillet.

David was making hilarious comments over the film and the audience was dying with laughter.

“This is the kind of shit that ends up on YouTube,” Mesut said with a groan.

“You’re trending on twitter,” Andy mentioned as he checked his phone. “And you have immunity this week.”

Mesut’s own phone beeped and he looked down at it. He had a text from Cris. “I need you in Studio B.”

Frowning, Mesut got up.

“Where are you going?” Andy asked, but Mesut ignored him and headed out.

Mesut found Cristiano standing back stage as his mother and son were getting mic’ed up on stage. “Is that…?”

“Jose brought my family here!” Cristiano hissed.

“Your son is adorable!”

The little boy was waving to Cristiano who waved back. “Jose.”

Mesut looked at Cristiano. “You think this is meant to be a threat? He’s letting you know he can get to your family and if you don’t play along he…”

Cristiano’s eyes grew hard. “If he hurts one little hair on my son’s head…”

Mesut took his hand and squeezed it. “We won’t let that happen. Xavi and Cesc…they know things and we can take him out.”

There were tears in Cristiano’s eyes. “He can’t hurt my family.”

“We will stop him,” Mesut vowed.

They watched the interview, David having a natural gift for talking to kids. CJ was a riot as he answered all of the questions.

“Do you want your daddy to marry Fernando?” David asked.

CJ pondered this. “Nah…”

Everyone laughed. “Why not?” David asked.

“I like that one better,” CJ said as he pointed to Mesut who was still standing with Cristiano. “The one holding Daddy’s hand.”

* * * *

Cesc had to laugh at the boy’s announcement, and could have kissed Iker for getting Cristiano’s reaction shot on camera, never mind how fast Mesut disappeared into the backstage.

When he’d heard that Jose had booked in Cristiano’s family without telling Cesc, he’d been angry. Sure the kid was cute, but this was late night reality TV. No one turned in after ten to see a cute kid. But what was he supposed to do? As much as he was in charge of the after show, he still answered to Jose at the end of the day.

And then he’d seen Cristiano react to his mother and child even being on the set.

“And he’s dug his own grave,” Cesc texted to Xavi.

“Hey guys, anyone interesting in hitting a club or something tonight?” Cesc asked as he walked into the green room.

“On camera or off?” Danny asked suspiciously. He and Fernando were sitting on the couch, not even watching the after show.

“Off, off,” Cesc laughed, “Though Iker might join us.”

“Does Iker talk to people?” Juan wondered as he wasn’t sure he’d seen the cameraman sans his camera.

“Occasionally, yes,” Cesc said. His real motive was to get another go at trying to convince the contestants to help him with Jose. He needed to see if Jordi would like to come along as well. They needed a plan. 

But, you know, a chance to see Iker that wasn’t strictly for work wouldn’t hurt anything.

“It should be fun,” Fernando said as he suspected Cesc’s motives. He had also seen the anger on Cristiano’s face. While Fernando was certainly willing to help out with Jose, he also knew that Cesc might be producing the X-Factor. Asses to be kissed and all that. “I’ll ask Cristiano to join us?”

“Thanks,” Cesc said with a smile and went to find Jordi and Iker. 

Fernando leaned into Danny and kissed the side of his face. “You’re tired and you want to go home?”

Danny smiled at him. “I am tired. But if you want to go out, we can.”

“We’ll just stay a little while. I want to dance and well,” he didn’t finish but Danny could guess.

Danny was on both sides of this plan to get at Jose. On one hand, he got it. He got that they were tired of being manipulated. But men like Jose didn’t get where they were by being stupid.

And he didn’t want Fernando to get hurt.

“I’m going to need a liver transplant when this show is over,” Juan mused as they headed out front to get cabs. David was joining them. Mesut went with Cristiano to take his family home and then would be joining them.

David chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t think I drank this much in Uni.”

“I know I don’t,” Juan said.

“You gonna call Cesar?” David asked. There were few secrets any more amongst the contestants.

“I dunno,” Juan sighed. “He got a little cold on me after he found out about Esteban.”

“Ah,” David said as they piled into a cab. He would have loved to have invited Villa along with them, but Villa had gone back to Manchester after their fight. He was due back for work next week and David wasn’t sure where they stood any more.

Juan gazed out the window as the taxi pulled slowly into traffic. “Maybe you and I need to just get trashed tonight and hook up with random people.”

David grinned. “Don’t tempt me.”

* * * *

So a club wasn’t the best venue for a secret meeting, Cesc mused as he watched Fernando dance with abandon and David and Juan line up shots. Sergio had disappeared to a different corner of the club, clearly unhappy. Danny was sipping a pint and watching Fernando dance. Andy was talking to the DJ and Cristiano and Mesut had yet to arrive.

“WE SHOULD HAVE HAD THIS SOMEWHERE QUIETER,” Cesc shouted into Xavi’s ear.

“WHAT?”

“EXACTLY,” Cesc replied and gave up. Xavi turned back to Jordi and Iker reappeared with drinks. He set one in front of Cesc who took a sip.

“THANK YOU.”

“WELCOME,” Iker said with a grin as he took a drink of his own.

“MAYBE WE SHOULD TRY THIS AGAIN TOMORROW MORNING,” Cesc shouted in Iker’s ear.

“PROBABLY,” Iker agreed. “DANCE?”

“YEAH,” Cesc said as he and Iker moved to the dance floor. It took Cesc a minute to get into the music. Every time they came to a club he was directing and Iker was filming. To have them both free to enjoy themselves was an odd thing.

And then Iker’s hands were on his hips. Cesc looked up into his eyes and Iker was smoldering back at him. Cesc smiled and pressed into him, closing his eyes and letting himself go.

* * * *

Cristiano carried his sleeping son up to his bed. He pulled off his favorite shoes and set them carefully in the closet alongside his others. He pulled off his corduroy pants and sweater, and the boy slept on, in that blissful state which only truly happy, content children could achieve. 

Cristiano tucked him in, his teddy bear at his side and kissed his forehead. 

No one messed with his family. No one.

Saying farewell to his mother, Cristiano returned to the taxi where Mesut was waiting. His mother had told him that she liked this young man, and Cristiano tended to agree.

Mesut was so sweet and uncomplicated. He worked at a bar. He had aspirations for more, but he was willing to work hard until he figured out exactly what he wanted. He was in no rush for anything. Didn’t step on people to get ahead.

Cristiano took Mesut’s hand again and pulled it to his lips.

Mesut smiled. “Everyone settled?”

“CJ didn’t even wake up.”

“Too much excitement for one evening,” Mesut said, his words punctuated with a yawn.

“Don’t start that,” Cristiano said as he fought his own urge. He gave the driver the name of the club they were all meeting at.

“Sorry,” Mesut said. “I’m envious of your little boy getting all tucked into his bed.”

“Do you want me to tuck you into bed?” Cristiano asked with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah,” Mesut said, and even in the dark of the cab Cristiano could see his flushed cheeks.

“Maybe after the club?” Cristiano proposed.

“Yeah,” Mesut said as he leaned in and stole a kiss.

Cristiano’s phone beeped. “Meeting moved. 10 am.” It gave the address of a restaurant in Chelsea.

“Sorry, driver? Can you take us to our hotel instead?” Cristiano said.

The man nodded and changed lanes.

“What?” Mesut asked as he looked at the phone. “Oh!”

“So,” Cristiano said as he moved back in. “About that tucking in…”


	22. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a night out...the boys get feisty

Wordlessly, Cristiano took Mesut up to his room, not touching in the entryway, not giving any one any physical reason to suspect, but one look at the two of them told you that there were a hundred emotions going on beneath the surface of them.

Mesut couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He’d thought he’d had no chance with Fernando and had quickly accepted he wouldn’t be in contention, not really, but the thought of Cristiano was forbidden fruit indeed. He might have pretended he could have Fernando, but he didn’t even dare to wish for Cristiano.

Tall, beautiful, kind, intelligent Cristiano. You didn’t let yourself dream these things lest your heart be shattered by cruel reality.

But the past weeks he had seen beneath the facade. To the fragile, unsure man who just wanted to be loved for who he was, not the appearances he created.

As the door pushed open and Cristiano pulled Mesut inside, they stood in the darkness for several breaths, desire electric between them. The door was pushed closed and Mesut gazed at the angles of Cristiano’s beautiful face in the dim light from the street below which bled through the half closed curtains.

Beautiful as he was, that wasn’t why Mesut was standing here tonight. Sure, he would have fucked this pretty man any day of the week, but the reason they were here tonight was because this beautiful, vulnerable man wanted all of Mesut to share with and be comforted by. The sex was the culmination of their togetherness, not the cause of it.

A slightly shy smile came over Cristiano’s face. “What?”

Mesut shook his head and laid a hand on Cristiano’s chest. “You are such a good person.”

Cristiano’s features furrowed into a confused frown for a moment. No one had ever said that to him before. Hot. Sexy. Gorgeous. “I’m not.”

“Yes you are. God, Cristiano. You care so much for your family. You care for people. You…”

Cristiano was shaking his head. “I slept with a married man. I destroyed Sergio and Fernando’s relationship…I…”

“I know,” Mesut said quietly, not relieving Cristiano of the guilt of his actions, but accepting him and the pain. “And the mere fact that you hate yourself for both…” Mesut trailed off.

Cristiano leaned down and kissed Mesut fiercely. He didn’t have to pretend to be anything with Mesut. Here he was, laid bare and Mesut wanted to know him in spite of it.

Because of it.

Mesut gripped at Cristiano’s waist, clutching handfuls of his white cotton shirt tipping his head and releasing himself into the kiss. It was full of desire and need and acceptance. There was no awkward worry that something was wrong or unwanted. 

Cristiano backed slowly toward the bed, guiding Mesut with him. his legs hit the bed and he carefully sat, breaking the kiss and pulling Mesut between his legs. Mesut smiled down at him as Cristiano began to unbutton his own shirt. Mesut pulled his over his head, chucking it into a chair. He gazed down as smooth, hard chest appeared button by button, making Mesut hard with longing.

Cristiano peeled away the shirt and reached for the waist band of Mesut’s trousers which where creased from wear. His fingers worked at the belt as he leaned forward to kiss the smooth plane of Mesut’s pale abdomen. Mesut laid his hands on Cristiano’s shoulders and sighed as the trousers came undone and Cristiano slid his hands inside and cupped Mesut’s ass.

Mesut let out a low whimper as Cristiano pushed his trousers to the floor and exposed his cock. Cristiano took it in hand with an experienced touch and Mesut nearly fell over, tripping due to his trapped ankles. 

Cristiano let out a laugh and helped Mesut right himself as shoes were hastily kicked off, nearly getting a cock in the face for his efforts.

“It’s never like this in a movie,” Mesut muttered, flushed and embarrassed.

“Because this is reality, not a movie,” Cristiano said as he pulled Mesut, now fully naked, to the bed. “And this is so much better.” 

Cristiano rolled Mesut onto his back, kissing him again as his hand explored his side and ran down to his hip. Tension dissolved out of Mesut as he closed his eyes and sank back into the sensations. So good.

He reached for Cristiano, feeling the hot flesh underneath his hyper sensitized fingertips. His hand slid down to run into the back of Cristiano’s black trousers. Trousers he had loved so much for the way they gracefully cupped Cristiano’s round ass were now his worst enemy.

More fumbling ensued and soon they were rid of the offending garment. Hands were free to explore each other’s skin. 

Touches became desperate as their needs got the better of them. Hands drifted down to hard and needy cocks and mutual exploration became rough, dry stokes too filled with want to care.

A messy completion was too soon in coming, but exhaustion got the better of both of them as they stilled, breathing ragged.

“Mmm,” Cristiano sighed. “I promised to tuck you into bed.”

“You did,” Mesut sighed happily. “But only if you stay with me. 

* * * *

“The hell with taking out Jose, we could get Cesc for public indecency,” Danny muttered as he watched Iker and Cesc, drunk and all over each other tumbling into a taxi.

Fernando nuzzled his neck. “Aw, let him alone. Poor guy needs to let off some steam.”

“We could run this network.”

Fernando let out a snort as the taxi pulled away. “Right. You ‘d be so happy running a television network.”

“Delirious,” Danny replied with a cheeky grin and pulled Fernando toward the next taxi that was available. 

* * * *

The taxi driver sighed as he pulled away from the curb. Honestly. People who got into public taxis with their hands up each other’s shirts, sucking on each other’s faces like they were the only two people in the world.

“Oh Iker,” the smaller man groaned.

The driver, who’s name was Eddie, peeked in to the rear view mirror. Iker had the other man pinned to the seat, legs straddling, bearing down on him.

The car stopped at a traffic light and Iker nearly toppled off. As Eddie watched, Iker growled and levered the other man off the seat, taking his place and dragging him between his thighs. His hands were gripping the man’s ass.

“Hold on,” the man gasped as he pulled away.

“Cesc.”

“My leg,” Cesc panted and untwisted himself before settling back into Iker’s lap.

A car horn behind them honked and Eddie hastily pulled away.

Of course, for once in his career, the lights all went his way, as Eddie tried to steal glances back at Iker and Cesc. 

But all too soon they pulled up at the hotel he’d been charged with delivering them to. 

“Nine pound fifty,” he said.

Iker chucked a 20 at the driver and dragged Cesc who was laughing out of the car.

Shaking his head, Eddie pocketed the cash. Cesc was in for a proper fucking tonight.

* * * *

Life as a night clerk at a hotel could be boring on it’s best days. Most nights, Marty surfed the internet as he checked in one or two random drunk people. No one checked into a hotel after midnight that really wanted to be noticed.

However, as he got up to get a snack from the vending machine down the hall, the front door crashed open and he saw two of the people from the reality show tumbling in, hands all over each other.

He’d been bribed by the producer to tell him gossip on the contestants, but neither of these were contestants. Just a horny PA and the cameraman. Iker…and…

“Cesc!” Iker complained as Cesc stepped on his foot.

“Oops,” Cesc giggled, clearly drunk and not even caring.

They nearly took a wrong turn and missed the elevator which stood open at the end of the lobby.

Marty put his coins in the vending machine, typing in the code for the Doritos as he opened eyed the hot pair of men.

Iker’s hand was jammed down the back of Cesc’s trousers, which could explain why he was having trouble walking.

They made it to the elevator Cesc elbowing at the buttons and the doors slid closed.

Man…if only one of the contestants would do something like that and give him something to sell to Jose.

* * * *

Mesut had to pee. It would figure. You get all snuggled down, in just the comfortable position around your partner and then…

There was a crash up against the wall behind them.

“You’ll wake the hotel!” giggled a male voice.

Mesut’s eyes shot open, and he found himself looking an Crisitano’s eyes.

“What the…?” Cristiano groaned.

“Someone next door is getting some,” Mesut grinned as he kissed the end of Cristiano’s nose and moved to get up.

“Where are you going?” Cristiano asked as he watched Mesut’s naked form slip out of the bed.

“Bathroom!” Mesut said. 

Cristiano closed his eyes again, missing the heat and closeness. The sounds of the two next door giggling and banging into things soon disrupted his reverie.

Cesc’s room was next door. Who had the PA brought back with him?

Mesut returned a few moments later, smelling of the soap from his bathroom. “Who is that?”

“Cesc and someone, I think.” Cristiano reclaimed Mesut as he snuggled back against him.

“Iker?” Mesut asked, having see the PA flirt outrageously with the cameraman.

“Oh Iker harder, yes!”

Mesut and Cristiano dissolved into giggles. 

“Go Iker!” Mesut chuckled as the head board began to bang against the wall. Cesc was letting out a keening noise, clearly enjoying himself.

“Cesc cums first!” Cristiano predicted as Cesc sounded ready to explode.

“Damn, Iker!” Mesut giggled more, trying to ignore his own body’s response to the boisterous sex in the adjoining room.

“OH GOD YES!”

“We have a winner!”

Loud grunting from Iker could be heard as the cameraman came, not far behind.

“Damn,” Cristiano sighed. “That was good sex.”

“Cris?”

“Mmm?” Cristiano said as he’d closed his eyes again.

“Next time we have sex, maybe not in a hotel?”

“Oh,” Cris’s eyes opened. “So…no morning sex?”

“Oh,” Mesut frowned.

“Cos I was thinking of waking you with a blow job.”

Mesut’s eyes got wide. 

“But if you’d rather not,” Cristiano closed his eyes again with a mischievous smile.

Mesut swallowed hard, his cock now a solid shaft. “Uh…maybe it would be okay…”

 

* * * *

Juan was swaying. He knew this. He watched Sergio dancing on the floor and wondered why Fernando would leave that, even if he was cheating on him. God those hips. Those gyrating hips that had the most primal rhythm in them. Juan licked his lips.

“What. Are. You. Doing.” David collapsed into the chair next to him.

“Imagining Sergio fucking me,” Juan said with the brutal honesty that liquor provides.

“Yeah?” David said as his gaze followed Juan’s.

“I mean…god…,” Juan let out a little moan. As Sergio moved his shirt rode up, revealing tantalizing swaths of carmel skin and teasing peeks at tattoos.

“Oh,” David said as the hips hypnotized him as well. 

“Did you ever wonder about people that could just go home with someone like that? Just throw all caution to the wind and just…”

“Get your brains fucked out?” David sighed.

“Yeah…”

Juan sighed with him. “I never do stuff like that. I study. I date nice, solid boys who take you to dinner and kiss you on the first date.”

“I date men who think they’re better than me,” David lamented.

“What do you mean?”

“Like my boyfriend…or whatever we are right now. He’s this hot shot banker and I have never been good enough for him. When I worked at the chippy, he always made me shower before coming over to his. And now. I’m fucking hosting my own goddamn TV programme and he’s all what are you doing next with your life?”

Juan nodded sagely. “And even when he probably thinks he’s just looking out for you, he doesn’t get how low it can make a person feel to constantly be judged.”

“I know, right?” David said. “Just fucking love who I am today, you know?”

“Yeah,” Juan agreed. He thought about his own disaster of a love life. About Esteban who was off fucking some hot guy in a band. About Cesar…sweet, sweet Cesar who’d wigged out about Esteban and barely replied to his texts. About Sergio’s…hips.

He stood up. “I’m dancing with Sergio.”

“You’re….what?”

Juan didn’t reply, just made his way, in more or less of a straight line, to Sergio. The taller man didn’t notice him at first, lost in the music, dancing with no one in particular, and then he realized he had a partner and moved into him.

Hands on Juan’s hips, he guided the less coordinated man into the rhythm of the music, and Juan felt it pulse through him. When you danced with a man like Sergio, you intuitively knew what was right. Everything in Juan let loose and he gave into it.

Who knew how long the spell lasted. Minutes? Hours? But finally, Sergio, fully sober, broke the spell and took Juan’s hand, leading him back to the table where David had been watching.

Juan sat and Sergio slid in next to him. “You boys alright?”

David nodded, hypnotized by the energy of Sergio.

“Amazing,” Juan said, giving Sergio a love sick smile and running his hand up Sergio’s thigh.

Sergio grinned and caught it before Juan started to grope him in public. Somethings you could do on the dance floor you probably shouldn’t do in a booth. “Can I get you two a cab?”

David sighed. “Probably.”

Juan frowned, but gamely followed Sergio out of the club like a duckling, David behind in a row.

Outside the club, the evening was cool and damp. Sergio hailed a cab and poured the two into it, following. May as well share the ride.

Juan leaned into him in the cab, and Sergio chuckled. “Where’s Cesar tonight?”

Juan let out a sigh and backed off. “Dunno.”

“Did you invite him?”

“No,” Juan shook his head and looked out into the night. David had rested his head on the window and may have already passed out.

“Why not?”

“He’s upset about Esteban.”

“He’s upset you weren’t honest with him,” Sergio said gently. “You and Esteban aren’t together right now?”

“No,” Juan said. “I mean, he’s with someone else, and we agreed to keep it open.”

“So you’re not cheating,” Sergio allowed. “But when there’s someone else. Someone you’ve been living with, you have to mention that. Cesar is a wonderful guy. And he just wants you to be honest with him.”

“I know,” Juan said.

“Call him.”

“It’s 2 am.”

“Trust me. Call him,” Sergio said.

Drunk, Juan got out his phone and dialed. The phone rang several times before a groggy Cesar answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi…sorry. Can you come over?”

“Are you at the hotel?”

“Will be soon,” Juan said.

“Okay.”

They hung up and Juan looked apprehensive. “I’m drunk.”

“I know,” Sergio said, kissing his cheek. “So you are incapable of bullshit.”

They arrived at the hotel. Sergio paid the driver and threw David over his shoulder.

“What room is he in?” Sergio asked, pulling the key out of David’s back pocket.

“Twenty one,” Juan said as he sat on the lobby couch. He glanced at Marty, the desk clerk, knowing the man would report to Jose, and decided to follow Sergio and David up. He texted Cesar to meet him in his room.

Ten minutes later, there was light knock on his door. Juan opened it, and Cesar in jeans and a t-shirt, stood there.

“I’m sorry about Esteban and I’m sorry I wasn’t more honest with you and please don’t shut me out.”

“You’re drunk,” Cesar said.

“I know,” Juan said. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that,” Cesar laughed as he walked into Juan’s room, closing the door behind them.

“I’m…” Juan stopped himself as Cesar pulled him in. He stopped at the bed, sitting down and pulling Juan between his legs. He tipped his head up to look into Juan’s eyes.

“I was taken by surprise is all,” he said. “Here I was falling for you, thinking we had this great thing and then suddenly there was a huge piece of you I didn’t know.”

Juan bit his lip to keep his sorry in.

“And after being friends with Fernando all these years, and seeing the bullshit, I was afraid you were fucking with me and I got scared.”

“I know. I didn’t mean it like that. I just…I never knew when to mention it and then it was too late.”

Cesar nodded. “I get that now. And I want us to have another chance. A chance to be honest, okay?”

“Okay,” Juan said as he leaned down, desperate to kiss Cesar and know it was better.

“You are so drunk,” Cesar chided lightly.

“And horny,” Juan said as he dove in for the kiss. Cesar responded. It was a bit sloppy, but passionate.

Juan pushed Cesar back onto the bed, straddling him. “I was dancing with Sergio. Dancing with Sergio is basically vertical sex.”

Cesar chuckled as Juan angled his hips down into him. “Why were you dancing with Sergio.”

“Because I was horny. And Sergio is sex.”

“He is,” Cesar agreed. He gripped Juan’s hips and stifled a groan as Juan angled against his cock and made him grow hard. He and Juan hadn’t gone very far before tonight, and while he was more than willing, he didn’t want Juan to regret anything. “Juan.”

“Mmm?” Juan asked as Cesar rolled him onto his back.

“You’re drunk.”

“I know,” Juan said as he closed his eyes. “Are we okay.”

“We are amazing,” Cesar said as he leaned down to kiss Juan.

And realized he’d fallen asleep.

With a chuckle, Cesar cuddled close. Maybe in the morning he’d be more useful.


	23. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to take down Jose

Chapter 36

Many cups of coffee were required at the meeting the following morning. The cafe in Chelsea was owned by an old friend of Fernando’s and he’d given them the back room all to themselves.

David and Juan were both worse for the wear as the shots they’d taken the night before had caught up with them and both were slumped in their chairs, looking ready to bolt for the bathroom and puke at any given moment.

“Okay,” Cesc said as he adjusted in his seat for the umpteenth time. “We’re all in agreement that while we’re happy to continue the show through the next few weeks, we are done being manipulated by Jose.”

There were murmurs of agreement.

“Basically what we intend to do for tomorrow’s show is expose the fact that not only has Jose been dating one of the contestants, but that he used his power and influence to get said contestant on the show.”

Everyone turned to look at Cristiano who was holding Mesut’s hand under the table. He took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to do this for selfish reasons, but when he brought my family into this…he’s gone too far.”

Mesut squeezed his hand.

“I’m going to talk to my mum this afternoon. She’s not going to be happy, but I want her to hear it from me, first.”

“We want to paint Jose as the monster,” Cesc assured him. “Cristiano is the victim.”

Cristiano hated that idea. It made him feel weak. However, he also knew that Cesc and Xavi could spin this to make him looked wronged and thus save his public image. And the bottom line was that if he didn’t agree to take part, everything would likely come out in the end, anyway. Better to do it when he could control as much of it as he could.

Xavi filled them in on the plan. They were relocating the party to house in Hampstead which had a big patio with a hot tub. There were grins around the table about the hot tub. Cristiano was going to sent Jose a text, wanting to talk with him and lure Jose to the house. Iker was going to set up hidden cameras and get a mic on Cristiano. 

“And I want every one else to act natural,” Xavi said. “Andy? Invite Luis. Juan? Invite Cesar- even Esteban if you want. I don’t want anyone pretending to be in love with Fernando tonight.”

Sergio stared at his coffee cup.

“So everyone, eat your breakfasts, get back to the hotel and get some sleep. We have to fill an entire episode tomorrow night with today’s party,” Cesc said.

* * * *

Cristiano’s mother, in true form, patted his hand and said, “Darling, I knew about Jose.”

“You…did?”

“He picked you up at work. Isco told me who he was.”

Cristiano blinked. “And…you didn’t say anything?”

“Part of being a mother is letting your children make their own mistakes, as painful as that can be for you to watch. If you try too hard to tell them what to do, they only rebel. You set an example and hope they come to you when they need help.”

Cristiano’s eyes grew wet. “I want to be a better example for CJ.”

“I know you do. You’re a good father.”

“Am I?”

“Yes,” she said, reaching out to hug him. “And you keep a hold of that darling Mesut. He’s a keeper.”

Cristiano blushed. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too.”

* * * *

Juan puzzled over his swim wear choices. Cesc had sent over a variety of choices, but there were only three in his size. He picked up a yellow pair of board shorts. He could not pull off yellow board shorts. However, his other choices were red speedos and something with a cat on it.

With a sigh, he pulled on the yellow board shorts and pulled a white t-shirt over it. One thing he knew for sure, he was not drinking tonight. His stomach still wasn’t right and his head ached. Cesar had been amazing that morning, going to the lobby to get him some sparkling water and tablets.

He’d decided to invite Esteban that evening, along with Joey. He wanted his friend to get to know Cesar. While he wasn’t sure that he and Esteban had any romantic future, the two of them had been better friends than lovers for years, but Esteban would always be important to him, and he wanted him to know Cesar.

As Juan stepped out of his room, he ran smack into Andy. Who was wearing the same yellow board shorts.

Andy took one look at him. “I’m not wearing the cat ones.”

“I’m not wearing the speedo!”

“You have a speedo?” Andy asked, interested.

“You want to wear a speedo?” Juan asked, dumbfounded.

“Yeah,” Andy winked. “Besides, I plan to be in the hot tub all night.”

The speedo was less your class ball-hugger and more just a tight pair of briefs, but Andy pulled them on and Juan was impressed. “Better you than me.”

“There’s a reason I’m a future rock star and you’re a full time student.”

“You fill out a speedo?” Juan teased.

“Exactly.”

* * * *

Cristiano sent the text as the crew was headed in two vans up to the house they’d rented out t for the evening. It was a white, modernistic affair with not one, but two hot tubs out on the deck. He asked Jose if they could talk that evening. Jose suggested at the hotel, but Cristiano countered that they were going to be at the house all night and could Jose join them?

“I’ll be there,” Jose replied.

Iker had already done his work. Cris was wearing a hidden wire and would steer clear of the hot tubs for the evening. This made Mesut, who hated wearing swim trunks rather happy. He was wearing jeans.

“You okay about all of this?” Mesut asked as they arrived at the house.

“He doesn’t have any power over me any more,” Cristiano said firmly. “Everyone who loves me knows everything I did, and they love me anyway.”

“Duh,” Mesut said as he squeezed Cristiano’s hand.

“Last one in the hot tub isn’t making the highlight reel!” Cesc called as they tumbled onto the pavement. Dedicated fans of the show were waiting out front as someone had spotted the ITV van earlier in the day and gone to the internet with the information. They paused to pose for selfies and then into the house. 

A DJ was playing tunes, drinks and food laden tables filled the down stairs.

“Alright everyone. There are six bedrooms upstairs. Feel free to populate them as you see fit. There are cameras in the corridors, but not the bedrooms.”

“Promise?” David asked Iker, a little nervous.

“Promise,” Iker grinned at him.

David had sent Villa a text, asking him to come down for the party. Villa had agreed, but wasn’t going to arrive until later. The fact that Villa was willing to come at all was a huge step.

Andy made sure Iker was watching and picked up Luis, tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the hot tub.

The music was good, the drinks flowed, and due to the considerable less crow from clubs, Iker was better able to get shots of what was going on.

Like Juan cuddling up to Cesar while they chatted with Esteban and Joey.

And Fer and Geri making out in one of the hot tubs.

When Jose arrived, he failed to notice that his cast and crew were filming things that he had neither requested or approved. He headed straight upstairs where Cristiano said he’d be waiting.

Despite what Cesc had assured everyone, one of the bedrooms did have cameras, and Cristiano was sitting on the bed.

“Cris,” Jose said as he closed the door behind him. “You said you wanted to talk?”

“We need to,” Cristiano said as he held out his hand. Iker had told him that he needed to get Jose next to him to get in shot and to pick up the whole conversation. Jose sat very close.

“What is it?”

“I think one of the other contestants knows that we were lovers.”

Jose had been reaching for Cristiano’s hand, but he took it back. “Why do you think that?”

“I got a note shoved under my door,” Cristiano said, producing a piece of paper that Cesar had written for them. It read. “I know about Jose. Leave the show or the rest of the world will, too.”

Jose’s fingers tightened around the note. “Do you have any idea who sent this?”

“No,” Cristiano shook his head. “I mean…whoever it is says they know about you. I mean, do they know we were lovers or do they know you got me on the show?”

“Maybe they know nothing,” Jose said as he crumpled the note in his hand. “Maybe they suspect and they want to make you nervous.”

Jose hadn’t denied either statement.

“What if they do? What if someone saw me in your office? Saw you visit my hotel room?” Cristiano pressed on.

“Unless they have some proof, they have nothing. I am producing this show. I have a right to speak to the contestants. Without proof or some kind of confession they have nothing.”

Cristiano looked into his eyes. Then we have everything.


	24. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beer pong, anyone?

Chapter 37

Mesut was fretting on the deck, waiting for Cristiano to reappear. Jose had gone upstairs 20 minutes ago. What the hell could they be talking about up there? They just needed a confession and…

“You need a drink,” Fernando said as he handed Mesut a bottle of beer.

“Thanks,” Mesut said as he took a drink. “I’m just….”

“I know,” Fernando said as he took a sip of his own. In one hot tub, Luis and Andy were making out. In the other, Juan, Cesar, Esteban, and Joey were giggling and drinking.

“So what happens to the show if we expose Jose?” Mesut asked as he and Fernando took a seat in a couple of deck chairs. Danny was sitting with David, discussing something or other intently.

“I don’t know,” Fernando said honestly. 

“Won’t it hurt your chances for X-Factor if they end up pulling it?”

“I don’t think so,” Fernando said. “It’s all about the buzz and the ratings. We take out Jose and we are actual front page news, not just a twitter trend or celebrity gossip. They’ll be begging me to do it.”

Mesut nodded, having had an interesting wake up call as to how the entertainment industry worked. He had always known that a lot of it was fake, but he’d had no idea to what extent. Was any of it real?

But then he saw Fernando gazing at Danny and realized that this much of it was real. How he felt about Cristiano was real.

“So, what are you going to do, next?” Fernando asked him.

“Go back to my job, I suppose,” Mesut said. “Try to get a grip back on reality where every thing isn’t paid for and every night is a party with boys making out in hot tubs.”

Fernando glanced over at Luis and Andy, where something was clearly going on beneath the surface of the bubbles. Luis was looking way too happy and Andy’s elbow was….

“Oi!” Danny called over. “No cum in the hot tub!”

Startled, Andy let go and Luis whined. “Andy!”

There was a fumbling with clothing and then Andy and Luis scampered out of the tub, dripping all the way across the hard wood floors and up the carpeted stairs.

“We’re never getting the deposit back on this place,” Cesc lamented as Iker caught the escape on film.

On the stairs, Andy and luis brushed past Jose on his way back to the ground floor. He looked at the pair, flushed and horny, and his frown creased.

He zoned in on Xavi when he arrived in the lounge. Xavi, who was drinking a beer and sitting too close to Jordi. Xavi looked up as his boss arrived, and scrambled to his feet to greet him.

“Jose! What are you doing here?”

“Just checking in,” Jose said as he caught sighted of the hot tub goings on that only involved one of the contestants and not a single bachelor. At least Fernando was talking to Mesut for a change. “Care to explain exactly what’s going on here?”

“A…party,” Xavi hedged. He knew Jose would be coming, but he’d expected him to sneak in and out so that no one would know he was there. Was he really arrogant enough to think no one had noticed?

“To what end?”

“For tomorrow’s show?” Xavi tried.

“Jose!” Cesc came to his rescue. “So glad you made it. Okay, so we’re talking about some beer pong. Winner gets to spend the night with Fernando. You keen?”

Jose raised an eyebrow and the idea did appeal. It was exactly the over the top kind of elimination game that viewers loved. And the idea that Fernando might actually spend time with someone who wasn’t Danny could be good for ratings. “And immunity?”

“Totally!” Cesc agreed cheerfully. Fernando looked slightly pained and Danny looked utterly annoyed, but Iker had given Cesc the thumbs up on the audio they’d been able to get and they could not screw this up by giving Jose reason to get suspicious before tomorrow night.

Jose nodded. “Sounds good. Are we ready to play?”

“Totally almost,” Cesc chirped as he moved for the door. “I just need Jordi to help me set up! Xavi! Tell Jose more about it.”

Xavi looked like a deer in the head lights as Cesc dragged Jordi out of the room.

“What the hell is beer pong?” Jordi hissed as Cesc scampered into the kitchen.

“Some American thing. Google it. We need a red cups and a table.”

“What are the rules?” Jordi pressed as he got out his phone.

“I have no idea, that’s why you need to google it.”

Jordi looked alarmed as Cesc started to raid the cupboard of the house. He struck gold in the cupboard over the fridge as he came up with a sleeve of blue plastic cups.

“Okay, we need a table,” Jordi said and they both turned to look at the oak kitchen table.

“We are so not getting the deposit back,” Cesc lamented even as he stacked the blue cups on the table. 

“You fill them up part way with beer. You set them up like this,” Jordi showed Cesc a picture of the cups arranged in a pyramid on either end of a table. ”Then two players take turn bouncing the balls into the cups. If they get one in your cup, you have to drink what’s in the cup. The first player to lose their cups, is the loser.”

“And drunk,” Cesc pondered as he started opening cans of lager. “Go get someone to help you move the table onto the deck.”

“We need a ball,” Jordi said as Xavi appeared in the door.

“Use Cesc’s, he doesn’t seem to need them,” Xavi glared.

“I panicked!” Cesc lamented. “He had kinda noticed that we weren’t totally playing along!”

Jordi and Xavi moved the table while, in a rush, Cesc scoured the house for a ping pong ball. What even were the chances they had one in the house?

He struck gold in the back closet of the master bedroom. Inside was a box of old toys, among them a couple of super balls in fluorescent colors. Perfect.

He scrambled back down the steps and found everyone crowding on the deck. Xavi was filling cups and Jordi was explaining the rules.

Danny was frowning. “The winner gets to spend the night with Fernando?”

“You better win, big boy,” Fernando teased with a wink.

“Someone has to go get Andy,” David mentioned.

“Jordi?” Cesc asked quickly, knowing he was pressing his luck with Xavi’s assistant, but the young man went willingly.

“There’s six of us,” Mesut commented. Crisitano had reappeared a few moments ago, but was standing away from Mesut, not making eye contact.

“Meaning…?”

“How do we set up the eliminations?”

Jordi had his phone out again and rules were agreed to. Andy appeared, still in just his Speedo.

“Beer pong?” he asked.

“Beer pong,” Juan lamented.

Still sat in the hot tub where Cesar, Esteban, and Joey were “staying out of the way” as directed by Xavi.

“Juan is so not cut out of this,” Esteban laughed as he watched his friend step up to the table across from Andy.

“Poor Juan,” Cesar agreed as Juan’s first attempt flew over Andy’s head. The balls had a lot of bounce, which was adding a level of difficulty to the match.

“So, Cesar,” Esteban asked, emboldened by beer and heat, “What exactly are your intentions toward Juan?”

Joey chuckled. “You can’t ask that.”

“Of course I can. Juan is my best friend.”

Cesar took a drink of beer to buy himself some time. He watched the game and let out a sympathetic groan as Andy landed a ball. “I suppose my question is what are your intentions.”

Esteban raised an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

“Are you going to want him back at any point, because I think this could be for real with Juan but I don’t want to spend this relationship, looking over his shoulder, seeing if you’re going to decide some day you want him back. He loves you.”

Esteban was slightly taken aback by Cesar’s frank words. “I love him.”

Joey was frowning slightly.

“But we tried the romance and it wasn’t right. We’re better as friends. But he’s still important to me.”

“Of course he is,” Cesar allowed. “But some day, I want to be the center of his world. Will you be okay with that?”

Estaban sighed. “No. He’s MY best friend.”

“I know,” Cesar said with a smile. “But he’s my lover.”

“I know,” Esteban sighed. “I need more beer.”

“You used to be lovers with Juan?” Joey asked.

“Yes,” Esteban said as he turned back to him. “Past tense. You’re my lover now.”

“Your only lover?” Joey asked suspiciously.

“Look at the bassist asking me, the dorky university student, if I’m cheating,” Esteban teased lightly, running his hand over Joey’s thigh. “Yes my only lover. I barely have time to study let alone, cheat.”

Joey let out a possessive growl and moved in.

“And that’s when Cesar got out of the hot tub,” he laughed as he climbed up. “I’ll get more beer.”

Juan had been soundly defeated by Andy in the first round, and was reeling from the six half cups of beer he’s just downed.

“Holy crap, you should maybe be sober when you start this game,” Juan said as he stumbled into Cesar’s arms and was helped to a chair.

Cristiano and Mesut stepped up next.

“Cris is sober,” Mesut complained with a wink to the camera.

“It’s not my fault you can’t hold your drink,” Cristiano replied. He didn’t mention that he’d been the table tennis champ at his grammar school and could do this with his eyes closed. He lined up the first ball and bounced it easily into the front cup of Mesut’s six.

Mesut blinked at it. “Are you kidding me?”

“Drink,” Cristiano winked at him.

Mesut groaned and, fishing the ball out, drank down the beer.

Cesc sat back with Xavi, watching the proceedings. “Even in a panic I come up with some great ideas.”

Xavi rolled his eyes. “You got lucky.”

“Possibly,” Cesc allowed. “But you’re going to be happy when they give me X-Factor and get out of your hair, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Xavi agreed as Cristiano cleared the table without taking a drink.

“Damn,” Cesc said as Sergio and Danny faced off next. Fernando looked on, his face impassive.

Danny most certainly did not want Sergio to get to spend the night with Fernando, but he knew he was going to be garbage at this game. To try hard and hope to beat him or act like he didn’t care and hope someone else could take out Sergio?

“You ready, Agger?” Sergio said and Danny immediately could tell that Sergio intended to win this game.

“Always,” Danny replied.

The game was close, both men making several cups until it got down to one. 

Cesc was eating this up. You really didn’t have to work too hard to create drama, he pondered as Sergio and Danny both missed their next turns. If you let the people be themselves, they often created the drama for you.

Sergio took his next turn and banked the ball into the cup, nearly knocking it over, but landing it with a splash in the lukewarm lager.

“Yes!” Sergio raised his hands in triumph.

The spectators cheered for the good match up, but Danny finished the drink and stalked away. Fernando chased after.

“Danny,” he begged. “It’s just a dumb game.”

“Dammit, Fernando! He’s still in love with you!” Danny hissed.

Fernando sighed. “I know that.”

“I don’t want you spending the night with him!”

“He hasn’t won, yet,” Fernando begged, but Danny gave him a glare. Fernando sighed. “Look, we go in the room, close the door, and when Iker puts the camera down, I leave.”

Danny relented. “I’m jealous. Every time he looks at you, I’m jealous.”

“Hey, don’t look at him,” Fernando said. “Look at me. Look into my eyes and see this love. Nothing he can say or do changes that. Danny, you’re my rock. I need you believing in me, okay?”

Danny took the hand Fernando reached out to him. “I do believe in you.”

“Then he can’t hurt us.”


	25. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose has one last ace up his sleeve.

Chapter 38

Jose had not gotten where he was in life by being a fool. He was arrogant, but he was not an idiot. When Jordi had shown him the tapes, he knew he’d lost this round. Damage control was the only road left to him.

Cristiano had always been his weakness. He should have known better than to meet him in an uncontrolled location. He supposed he knew that things were well and truly over between them now that Cristiano had taken another lover, but he hadn’t expected Cristiano to turn on him like he had.

“I suppose these aren’t the only copies?” he asked Jordi.

“No,” Jordi shook his head. “Iker has at least one more.”

“They intend to air these on the show tonight?”

“That’s the plan,” Jordi said.

“What do they want?”

“They want control of the show.”

Jose nodded. He was currently producing no less than six shows for the network and this was hardly his biggest prize. However, conceding this battle might be giving ground he might not get back. And he knew that television was a young man’s game. Once Cesc and Xavi got their feet in the door, they would not be likely to be pushed back out.

“Tell them I want to meet with them.”

Jordi nodded and got up. He knew this was a dangerous game, playing both sides, but at the end of the day, he wanted to be sure he still had a job.

* * * *

Cesc and Xavi walked into Jose’s office. Cesc was hoping it didn’t show how nervous he was.

“Please sit down,” Jose said, not looking up from his computer.

Xavi and Cesc sat, waiting expectantly. Xavi took a breath, knowing Jose had a card left to play, not sure what it was. He and Cesc had talked it over before coming down.

“I have been offered a position producing for the BBC,” Jose began, looking up and meeting bother of their eyes in turn. “If I take it, I would leave this project, which would leave me to assign someone to be in charge of production.”

There was a moment’s silence. “So…” Cesc finally said.

“I can either tell the director that you should take over for me,” Jose said. “Or I can tell them that you are unfit for the job.”

“And why would you do that?” Cesc asked.

“If you show that tape tonight. I will. Or you can give me all of the copies of it and I will make sure you get the job.”

“How about we don’t air it tonight and after Cesc gets the job, we hand over the tapes,” Xavi countered.

“Done,” Jose agreed. 

Xavi and Cesc got up to leave. Nothing more was said as they made their way to the corridor. Finally, when they reached the elevator, Cesc said, “Why don’t I feel like we won?”

* * * *

“We’re being WHAT?” Cesc asked loudly as he stood before the director general of ITV, Roman Abramovich.

“Canceled,” he said again. “I know Jose left you in charge, but mostly you’re going to be seeing to sending everyone home.”

“But…” Cesc said, at a loss.

“Your ratings dropped last night. No one wants to see a show about people who aren’t even competing for anything. Canceled.”

“How did they drop?” Cesc asked. “I thought…”

“Please inform the crew?” Roman said, dismissing him from his office.

Cesc stumbled out, in a daze. He’d barely been in charge of the show for an hour. He had so many plans. Things they would do this week. Andy had been kicked off by Fernando, but Andy had agreed. Cesc was getting him prepped to make a run for X-Factor.

They had five contestants and three weeks to go. They couldn’t just…

“Cesc?” Xavi asked as Cesc wandered into his office.

“We got cancelled.”

“What?” Xavi asked loudly. Not that it hadn’t happened to him before, but… “The numbers have been steady. Sure, we dropped some last night, but the World Cup was on.”

“I know,” Cesc said.

“Jose did this. Mother fucking Jose knew this was coming and he did this just to fuck with our heads that fucking asshole!” Xavi exploded.

Cesc collapsed into a chair, dumbfounded. It had to be true. Jose knew and he fucked with them one last time on the way out the door.

“Alright,” Xavi said as he began to pace. “This isn’t over. We can deal with this. We can spin it we can work on a new twist we can…”

“We got cancelled,” Cesc reminded him.

“No,” Xavi shook his head. “It’s not done. So not done. We have sponsors. We can get this back.”

Cesc looked at him. “We can?”

“Fuck yes we can. Okay. Here’s the deal. Fernando is out. We announce that Fernando has made his choice, he’s off into the sunset to judge on X-Factor, and now Sergio is going to finish the show.”

“How…?” Cesc sputtered.

“We can keep the contestants or we can spin some new. Let’s get the guys together and…”

“NO!” Cesc shouted and stood up. “We keep Fernando and HE gets to pick someone for Sergio.”

“Do….what?”

“Everyone knows Fernando wants Danny, fine, no one wants to watch any of that any more, but the viewers love Sergio.”

“They do,” Cesc mused. Sentiment had been high for Fernando to get back with Sergio, but Cesc had known it was never going to happen. This just might stir things up…

“We’re not dead yet,” Xavi said with a wide grin.

* * * *

“No, no way, no how,” Fernando shook his head.

“Nando!” Cesc begged. “We have to. We have to keep this thing alive. I don’t have X-Factor yet and if I don’t get X-Factor, I can’t get you on X-Factor!”

Fernando sighed heavily. It was just the two of them in his room, and Fernando knew he had a point. But still… “Can you even fathom how painful it will be for me to have to watch Sergio fall in love with someone else?”

“Any more painful than it’s been for him to watch you?” Cesc reminded him gently.

Fernando sighed. “If I don’t get X-Factor, I’m taking it out of your hide.”

“Understood.”

* * * *

“So….are we competing for Sergio?” Mesut asked, confused. He glanced at Cristiano.

“No,” Cesc shook his head. Sergio was sat at the end of the table, looking a bit bewildered. “We get people in to compete and you all are the judges.”

“Oh,” Mesut said. 

“Besides,” Xavi said. “We get it. You are all not looking for love any more, anyway.”

Cristiano grinned at Mesut who held his hand under the table. 

“Guti still hosts, David will be in charge of the contestants.”

“And if I agree to do this, you get me that gig choreographing X-Factor?” Sergio finally spoke.

“Yes,” Cesc nodded.

“Okay,” Sergio said and pushed away from the table.

Cesc got out his phone and put in a call to Roman. They had no guarantee this was going to work, but he would be dammed if he was going out without a fight.

* * * *

Fernando sought out Sergio later that afternoon. “You hate this,” he said without preamble.

Sergio was in the gym, stretching his poor, unused muscles. Since he’d been on this show, he’d not been in the studio, and his muscles were restless. He shrugged. “It’s a job. And if Cesc can get me the X-Factor gig…”

Fernando sad down on the floor, watching Sergio continue to stretch. “Do you ever wonder some times if this is all worth it?”

Sergio slid down to the floor, legs spread wide, and sighed. “Yes.”

Fernando nodded. “I just want to sing, but there’s not really jobs that pay you to sing without fighting for every moment you get on stage.”

Sergio nodded. “I wish I didn’t love something so competitive. Something people would just pay you to do without clawing out every opportunity.”

“I know,” Fernando sighed as he watched Sergio lean over his left leg and easily grab his foot. “But it’s what we love.”

“It is,” Sergio said.

“Look, about this show…”

“Hey,” Sergio said as he raised his head. “It’s fine. You found love. Maybe I will too.”

Fernando smiled. “I hope you do.”

“They said if you have truly been in love once in your life, you’re far more likely to find it again,” Sergio said as he sat up, looking wistfully at Fernando.

“I know,” Fernando said. “We’ll look for someone good for you.”


	26. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Silva found his happy ever after?

Villa straightened Silva’s tie. “Now you know to ask for…”

“A guaranteed contract,” Silva said as he batted Villa’s hands away playfully. “I know, we went over it!”

Villa smiled at Silva, all dressed up in a well cut suit and getting ready to head to a meeting with Cesc. Roman had agreed to save The Bachelor with the switch in the cast, but the after show had been lost, thus leaving Silva jobless.

His mother had called, wondering when he would be back at the shop, and in a fit of insanity, he’d told her he was never coming back, he was moving to London to work in television.

But now he had a meeting with Cesc about hosting the X-Factor for the new season. Cesc had been given the opportunity to pitch for the new season, and Silva was going to discuss terms with him.

Villa was proud of him, and Silva enjoyed that. Maybe he needed to learn to do this for himself, rather than anyone else, but the added bonus of keeping Villa in the process would make it all worthwhile.

God, hosting the X-Factor, he thought as he rode in the taxi to the studios. He’d been going to take the tube, but Villa had told him to show up like he already had the job. Villa was going to help him find a flat to stay in if he got the gig. While Villa was still based in Manchester, he was going to be working a lot in London and was going to share the rent. 

He climbed out of the taxi, paying the drive and taking a deep breath. This was it. 

He could do it.

* * * *

Guti was taking stock. He’d heard through the rumor mill that Cesc was considering David for the X-Factor hosting gig. He’d done that before and he didn’t much care for it. Xavi would keep him for the next series of The Bachelor…if there was one.

He’d been in television for twenty years. Always a smiling face, when the camera went off, he dropped the mic and went home. No real responsibility to anything.

But maybe…

“You keep frowning those lines are going to set,” warned Carles as he fluffed Guti’s hair. “I mean, Lola’s a good make-up artist, but you can only do so much!”

“Hush,” Guti said, but he smiled. He knew his face was getting old for the screen. He was filming a promo for the new look Bachelor that was starting on Friday.

“Can you believe Jose quit?” Carles said as he covered Guti’s face to spray the hair into place.

“You know why he quit, don’t you?”

“No?” Carles asked, sensing juicy gossip.

“Was having an affair with one of the contestants and Cesc and Xavi caught him on tape. Basically blackmailed him into stepping down.”

“They found out about him and Sergio?”

Guti’s jaw dropped.

“It wasn’t Sergio? Because Lola and I saw them kissing in Jose’s office last week…?”

* * * *

“Alright, we need some contestants,” Cesc said as he and Xavi sat down in his office. “Fernando, Mesut, and Juan have all agreed to stay on to judge. Cristiano wants to step out.”

“I get that,” Xavi said. “And Danny?”

“He’s willing to stick around because the viewers want to see him and Fernando, but he’s not going to judge.”

“Suppose choosing a new boyfriend for your boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend is not exactly a good idea.”

“He does have a vested interest in wanting Sergio to be happy,” Cesc countered.

“True enough,” Xavi chuckled. “Now where are we getting these contestants?”

“Okay. Friday. We have Fernando officially choose Danny. Kisses kisses…”

“Marriage proposal?” Xavi asked. 

“We can ask, but maybe not after three weeks?”

“Fair enough.”

“Okay, so they kiss and happy, happy and then Fernando and Sergio sit down to talk with Guti, how do you feel, Nando wants Sergio to find love, blah blah, I can script it, and then we put out a call. Fill the audience with eligible bachelors on Sunday. Nando, Mesut, and Juan meet them, and pick say five to compete?”

“Just send out a general call to get people in? Isn’t that a bit risky?”

“Or incredibly entertaining.”

* * * *

“Soooo?” Villa asked as Silva walked into the restaurant for dinner that evening. He’d sent half a dozen texts but Silva had insisted he wanted to tell him in person.

Silva kissed him on the cheek and sat down. “I hear they have amazing seafood here.”

Villa gave him a look. “What. Happened.”

“Do we want wine? I’m thinking champagne.” Silva looked up, the picture of innocence. 

Villa cracked a smile. “Tell me.”

“Cesc wants me on board. I’m the host. Full, guaranteed contract,” Silva said, adding a figure that made Villa’s jaw drop. “Now, we still have to get the go ahead from the network, but Cesc has been asked to develop a plan. We present to the director general in a month, but we’re the only one being asked, so…”

Villa’s face split into a wide grin. “That is so amazing. I am so happy for you.”

“Proud of me?”

“Of course!” Villa said as realization dawned on him. “You think I’m disappointed by you.”

Silva shrugged. 

“David,” Villa said as he reached his hand across the table for Silva’s hand. Silva let him take it, but didn’t meet his eye. “I’m only ever disappointed because you get so down on yourself. I want you to be happy. Look how happy you are.”

Silva looked up. “I could be happy just with you.”

Villa shook his head. “Oh baby, I love you too, but if all your happy is based on me..that’s a lot to ask, isn’t it?”

Silva shrugged. “I want to be good enough…”

“Oh you are. Everything about you. But you have to be yourself, love yourself, and together we can be happy, don’t you see?”

Silva nodded. “I guess I just never knew what I wanted to do. What I was any good at.”

“You just had to keep looking. That’s all I wanted you to do. Keep believing in yourself.”

Champagne was ordered as they talked and discussed their plans. As much money as Silva was likely to make, they could hardly go overboard on a flat. X-Factor only lasted a few months and Villa’s banker’s brain decided they needed to put most of that salary away and get a smaller flat near the studios for now. Silva didn’t mind. They could live in a cardboard box by the river for all he cared.

Hand in hand, they walked the few blocks to the hotel. Everything was right. Everything was good. Back in the hotel room, they kissed, falling into each other in a safe, comfortable place.

Later, as they fell asleep, not a worry crossed Silva’s mind for the first time he could remember.


	27. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Fernando Forever?

“Oh we are so screwed,” Cesc laid his head on the table. They’d been scouring applications for Sergio’s contestants all afternoon and all they’d come up with was a pretty blue eyed social worker from Manchester and a bald comedian from London.

“There have to more decent ones,” Xavi sighed even as he rubbed his eyes and drained the last of his fourth or fifth latte of the day.

“I have a stack of X-Factor applicants,” Cesc sighed. “This German boy-band is cute.”

Xavi chuckled. “I don’t think so.”

There was a knock on the door. Fernando stuck his head in when invited and spied the stacks on the table. “Looking for bachelors?”

“Yes, know any?” Cesc asked, only half kidding.

“Sorry,” Fernando said. “But I can ask the other guys?”

Xavi glanced at Cesc. “Would it hurt?”

“Isn’t that what we tried to get Jose fired over?”

“Yeah, but we’re not having affairs with any of them,” Cesc said reasonably. “Go ask the guys.”

* * * *

Mesut was kicking a football around the park with CJ as Cristiano sat, looking over sales figures. He wasn’t completely off the show, but his role was going to be limited and he’d run out of reasons why he couldn’t be working more. The business was fine, he had people he trusted, but employees got restless when the boss was never around.

His phone beeped and he looked at it. “Know any bachelors?”

“GOOOOOL!” CJ yelled, as he kicked the ball past Mesut.

“Offside!” Mesut jokingly replied and CJ barreled into him. 

“Was not!”

Mesut caught him around the middle and lifted him off the ground. “Upside down!”

Peals of laughter erupted from the boy as he was held aloft. Cristiano looked at the pair of them and shook his head. “If he pukes up his lunch, it is all on you!”

Mesut deposited the boy right side up and he took off scampering to collect the ball which was rolling away down the hill.

Cristiano looked up at him. “Know any bachelors?”

“Why?” Mesut asked, taking a few deep breaths as the boy had been wearing him out a bit.

“Dunno, Cesc was asking.”

“What about your assistant manager- Isco?” 

Cristiano shrugged. “I guess he might be interested.”

“Oh, I could send them Sami?”

“That ridiculously good looking guy you work with?” Cristiano said with the slightest trace of jealousy in his voice.

“Yes,” Mesut said as he leaned down to kiss Cristiano briefly on the lips.

“DAAAADDDDYYY,” CJ called as he ran up with the ball. “Can we get ice cream?”

“You just had lunch.”

“Mesut likes ice cream,” CJ tried with such a look of pure innocence that Cristiano had to laugh.

“Maybe later,” Cristiano allowed and CJ dropped the ball.

“MESSSSSSOOOOOOT!” CJ said as he started to kick the ball again.

Mesut sighed and went after him. Cristiano shook his head. They were too cute by half.

* * * *

Danny walked past the jewelry store for the fifth time that afternoon. He was going to buy a ring. He wasn’t going to buy a ring…

His phone beeped. It was Raul.

“Just buy the fucking ring and get back here, we have clients. Decide if you’re giving it to him later.”

Danny laughed and turned into the store. It was stupid to be considering it, but Danny knew it was right. When Cesc had casually mentioned to him that if he wanted to propose on Friday that there would be the opportunity, Danny had rolled his eyes to himself, thinking that he was hardly going to propose just to get ratings for these people.

But once the idea got in his head, it wouldn’t leave him alone.

He rather did want to spend the rest of his life with Fernando. Okay, so maybe they wouldn’t run out and get married tomorrow, but the idea of making a commitment made Danny giddy.

He selected a simple ring and asked to have it engraved. The jeweler promised it would be ready by afternoon.

Danny was nearly skipping as he returned to the shop where Raul was in the middle of a tattoo and Martin was reading Time Out.

“I thought you said there was work for me?” Danny frowned as he watched Raul ink the young man in the chair.

Raul glanced up. “No, but you were never making a decision if I didn’t make you. So let’s see it.”

“It’s being engraved,” Danny said a bit sourly, but he produced his phone where he had a picture.

“You’re getting engaged?” Martin asked wistfully. “That’s so romantic.”

Raul glanced at Martin who was cooing over the photo and then shot Danny a look. Raul had been with Martin longer than Danny had been with Fernando and Raul was no closer to actually tattooing Martin than he had been the first night. There was seriously no way that Raul was buying any rings. 

Raul finished the tattoo he was working on as Martin collected payment, Danny peered over his shoulder at the new accounting software Martin had installed.

“What’s al this?”

“It tracks our expenses and sales,” Martin said. He clicked through several screens. “We have inventory, payroll, everything.”

“You did inventory?” Danny asked, impressed. Usually he just kept extra ink and needles in the back and he ordered more when he thought they were low.

“We were way over stocked on some things,” Raul said.

“And there was some dried up ink,” Martin said. “This way we can track what we have and not order until we need it. I found a place on the east side that has same day delivery in the city for the same price you were paying the other place.”

“Really?”

“I gave him a raise,” Raul shrugged. 

“If we could teach him to ink, we could get rid of you,” Danny said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“You’re hilarious, Agger. Now get some work done before I call the papers and tell them you’ve been ring shopping.”

“Cut me in for half and you can have the picture.”

* * * *

Friday night arrived and Fernando found himself more nervous than he’d been when he was going to be the focus of the show. Now that they were switching things over to Sergio, some how it felt like more was at stake.

Like he was getting out of control.

“Welcome everyone, well, it comes as no surprise to our regular viewers that our Bachelor, Fernando, has decided to misbehave terribly and fall desperately in love with one of our contestants before he was supposed to!”

There was some good natured laughing from the crowd as they cued up a montage of Fernando and Danny. As Fernando stood back stage, watching it pass, he smiled. Heavens, anyone could tell that they were besotted with each other. Danny was somewhere else, and he was sure they had something up their sleeves, but that didn’t matter. He had Danny.

“Alright, Fernando, get out here.”

Fernando joined Guti on the stage to the applause of the crowd.

“Fernando, tell us when you first knew Danny was the one?”

“Wow,” Fernando said as he took a breath. “Maybe from the start. He caught my eye right away, and not just because he’s so handsome.”

The crowd made appreciative noises.

“He’s just right for me. He’s mellow and he’s just….he’s right.”

Guti smiled and avoided rolling his eyes at the besotted kid in front of him. “He is indeed. Danny, do you want to join us?”

Danny appeared, looking amazing in a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Out of no where the rose bimbo arrived with one rose on a pillow.

“We thought we’d at least keep it formal,” Guti said as Fernando turned to take the rose.

But before he could hand it over, Danny was down on one knee with a little velvet box. There were squeals from the audience.

Fernando’s jaw fell open.

“Fernando Torres, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Fernando yelled and fell to his knees, hugging Danny tightly.

Guti wiped away a tear that may or may not have actually been in his eyes. “So you see, ladies and gentleman, there’s not much point in us continuing here. But stay tuned, we’re not about to leave you, yet!”


	28. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sergio to find love.
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N - My muse wandered off and wants to start a new AU. So many of you have said such kind things about this story, and I don't want to disappoint anyone, but the muse, she is fickle. I don't think this is the end of this, but I'm going to take a break for a bit. X)

Chapter 41

Sergio sat with a smile stuck to his face as Guti introduced the new twist to the show. Fernando, Mesut, and Juan were going to choose five contestants for his love. Because it wasn’t utterly awkward to have your ex picking your boyfriend. Not in the slightest.

“What do you think, Sergio?”

“I just hope Fernando remembers me fondly!” he said with a shy grin which the audience gobbled up.

“Alright, well, you’re off back stage while they make their selections. No one tweet him and tell him what’s happening!” Guti said sternly, knowing everyone was about to do just that. #LoveSergio

Sergio made his way back stage and found Danny sitting in the Green Room with Cristiano.

“Hey,” Sergio said as he sat down on the couch.

“How are you handling this?” Cristiano asked, seeing Sergio’s look.

“Eh,” Sergio said. “Maybe I will actually find someone. You both did.”

Danny shrugged. “I think we got lucky.”

“Oh, thanks,” Sergio said. 

“I’m just saying that love is hard to find,” Danny said. “The chance of finding love on reality TV is rough. And not all of these pairings will last.”

Sergio frowned. “You’re really a downer.”

Danny shrugged.

“So tell me, if you don’t believe things last. Why did you propose to Fernando?”

“He’s the exception, obviously,” Cristiano teased lightly.

Danny shot him the middle finger and Cristiano chuckled. 

“I proposed because Fernando is my world, and in this moment, I cannot imagine living without him. That might change some day because people change, but I’m not letting him go.”

Sergio nodded. “He’s amazing. I fucked that up and I will never not regret that.”

Cristiano’s smile faded. “Why do we do that? Why do we hurt people we love?”

Danny shook his head. “I wish I knew. I’m hardly perfect.”

“Fernando thinks you are,” Sergio admitted. 

Danny shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe he sees my flaws and loves me anyway.”

“God, Mesut knows all my shit. He knows about you and Jose and why doesn’t he run?” Cristiano asked.

“People are more than their mistakes,” Danny said.

Sergio nodded. “So…which of these bachelors do you think is right for me?”

“They got my assistant, Isco to join,” Cristiano said. “He’s gorgeous and a decent guy.”

“So why aren’t you dating him?”

“You do not date your coworkers. Ever,” Cristiano advised, and Sergio, having worked with Fernando for years on tours, knew the truth of this. “I almost didn’t hire him, he was so pretty, but he was also very competent at his job. He’s been running my business while I’ve been fucking around with you lot,” Cristiano said.

“And now you want him distracted by all of this?” Danny wondered. “I wouldn’t let my partner within ten miles of this.”

“Raul?” Sergio asked. “I don’t think he’d come within ten miles of this of his own free will.”

“He’s always been smarter than me,” Danny mused.

“Sergio? We need you,” Cesc said as he peeked his head in the green room. “Time to meet Mr. Right.”

“Or Mr. Right now,” Danny winked and Sergio rolled his eyes as he brushed off his trousers and followed Cesc. at the edge of the stage, Lola peered up at him.

“Damn you and your flawless skin,” Lola muttered as she dusted his nose more for show than anything. 

Sergio smiled at her. “So, who do you think?”

“If you don’t want the one with the blue eyes, I’ll have him,” Lola said as she pulled the curtain back an inch and Sergio got a look at the contestants. They were rather good looking, Sergio thought as he eyed them up. Fernando knew he liked a pretty boy.

And then he saw him. The blue eyes turned in his direction as he eyed up the slight young man.

Their eyes caught and Sergio couldn’t catch his breath.

Lola saw Sergio fall in love in that moment.

“I told you he was lovely,” Lola said as she slipped onto the set in the commercial break to take care of Guti’s shiny forehead.

Fernando looked over and saw Sergio gaping. He glanced over to see who’d caught his eye, and his smile grew wide. 

“I told you,” he muttered to Juan who was sat next to him.

Juan looked. “Damn, you were right!”

“We’re back in ten!” Xavi called.

Guti breathed in deep and smiled. “Welcome back everyone. I think I can say without exaggeration, this is the moment we’ve all been waiting for. Sergio? Would you like to come out and meet your future husband?”

The contestants all chuckled nervously as the camera panned across them, and then landed on Sergio who emerged, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

“Well, Sergio, first impressions?”

Sergio glanced at the other four men sat across from him, but then his eyes zeroed back in on the boy with blue eyes. “I’d say Fernando knows me very well.”

The blue eyed boy blushed, and Guti started introducing the men. Sergio wasn’t even listening until he got to the end of the row.

“And lastly, this is Jesus Navas, he’s a social worker from Manchester.”

Sergio smiled. “I’ll take him.”


End file.
